Blending Benders
by Csa999
Summary: Four years after the war Katara and Aang are unsure if they can marry, due to the way he was raised. When they realize they can and they are able to have children, they are uncertain of how this child will turn out. They find a prophecy. Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first posted Fanfic, so be kind.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters, I am merely borrowing them to continue my fantasy!

* * *

Four Years After the War

Katara stood on the balcony just outside her room in the Southern Air Temple. She gazed out at the gorgeous scenery, but her mood wasn't as phased from it's down turned status as she wanted. She had not been in the greatest of moods as of late. Aang was hers, and she his, but there were questions that were unanswered about their relationship. She went everywhere with Aang, and now, since the war was over, so many places, towns and cities, were in need of reconstruction. Aang was everywhere helping to turn destruction into places teeming with people. It was noble, and part of the Avatar's duty, but with each trip with her by his side, she felt like something was missing.

Aang had grown so much since she first met him, and through his journey to master the elements and finally end the war, he had become a man, at least in mind. But after four years, he had become a man in body as well. He had grown to tower over her and his once skinny, but toned body, became more broad and hard with new muscles.

She loved him, but knew the difficulty of his position. As an air nomad, he had only ever been surrounded by the monks, never seeing woman as their companions. He only saw new children being brought to them to learn as he did. And because of this, their loving touches and kisses stopped there.

She tried not to get upset that they were not betrothed, and that they never did anything more than kiss one another, but it was growing increasingly difficult. She wasn't sure if their relationship would ever be taken to any other level. She didn't know if Aang would ever commit to her, make love to her, or have children with her. She knew he desired all those things, just as she did, but she didn't dare pressure him. The way he was raised was a very important part of the Aang she knew and loved.

Her mood and intense thoughts about it had all sprung when Sokka and Suki got married. It hadn't been a surprise with the new Fire Lord, and their dear friend, Zuko, got married to Mai just months after the war ended. But when her sweet brother married Suki, Katara saw what she truly would be missing. She watched the ritual with envious eyes. Suki was dressed in her tribes traditional wedding garb, as was Sokka, but the love that flowed between them as they went through each ritual sequence up to the final kiss where everyone in the room felt their love, sent a dagger of pain through Katara's heart. She knew at that moment, she would never experience the things she desired, because she was with Aang, the love of her life, but a monk, nonetheless.

Aang had insisted they come to the temple so he could go through some documents. He had seen something was bothering her, and although he had a duty to the hurting villages, he had to take care of a curiosity first. They had arrived at the air temple the previous evening and Katara went to bed immediately. They hadn't been so completely alone in a while, not necessarily including Momo and Appa, so the temptation to lure him to her room was stronger. She restrained herself from it and isolated herself from him.

She glared slightly a tower just across from the balcony she stood. She knew Aang was there, looking through old documents and histories of his people. Trying to stifle tears, she tore herself away from the edge of the balcony and went back to her room, flopping on the bed with a defeated huff.

"I have no idea what to do about this," she grumbled to herself and she stuffed her face in the fabrics of her bed.

Aang sat in on of the towers covered in scrolls. He had been concerned about Katara's behavior since they arrived. She usually loved it when they came to the Air temple and spent some time away from others, but this time she barely spoke a word to him before she shut herself up in her own room. He had pondered it all night, and even when he woke the next morning, but he didn't let it overwhelm his thoughts.

He had a mission.

His eyes scanned each scroll, looking for what he intended. He desperately wanted it to be possible, but the weight of uncertainly made him uneasy.

Finally his eyes crossed a scroll and they immediately widened as he snatched it up to stare at it more carefully.

_Monks, at a certain age, would be betrothed to another bender. A female. They would marry and produce children. If the couple so wished they could carry out their lives with one another, but when the child showed signs of bending they would be received and taken into the care of the monks for their training. Usually in this situation the couple would return to the temple and carry out the duties they had before their union to watch over their children, sometimes even being allowed to be their own child's master._

Aang's face involuntarily curved into a wicked grin. He was immensely pleased by this notion. He could marry. He could be with Katara in every way they both wished. And they could teach their child bending without being separated from them, because there were no other monks to train them.

He was in awe with the revelation, but then immediately confused. Katara was a water bender, and Aang was… well the avatar. Their child would undoubtedly be a bender, but what kind?

He shook the notion off and went back to his jovial mood. He had to tell Katara some way. He instantly stood up and snatched his glider from the wall. But just before he jumped from the window, he realized how unromantic it would be to just barge in her room and tell her they can get married after all.

"It should be a surprise," he whispered to himself, even though Katara was on the opposite side of the courtyard. He jumped from the window and began wandering about the temple, compiling flowers and various things that could make a magical evening for his love. He stashed several things away, before heading off to find a spot to lure her to.

Katara flipped over so she was staring at the arched ceiling just before Sokka's Hawky cawed and landed on her stomach, a note attached to his back. She patted his head with a weak smile and pulled out the note, unrolling it before she let her eyes scan the smooth calligraphy.

"Katara," she began as she read Suki's writing. "We were so pleased when we found out and we couldn't wait for you to come home before we told you. I'm pregnant! It's rather unexpected, since we're trying to rebuild the village, but we're so excited to! I can't wait until you can get back and give me some pointers on children. You've had so much more experience with them than I have, me being a warrior and all. We miss you and Aang dearly. Come home soon." As Katara finished the note, she tried to stifle the tears that were already falling from her eyes.

She threw an arm over her eyes as she fought herself mentally, picturing children, her and Aang's children. Creamy skin that tanned like hers in the sun. Gray eyes for a son and her blue for a daughter. Her dark chocolate hair, that framed his heart shaped face. She pictured his strong hands picking up their children and smiling widely as he spun them around or touching her pregnant stomach with love, just before he kissed her tenderly on the lips. She let the tears fall as she thought about these impossible images and let the sobs break free from her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy you like it! I wasn't sure if I should start posting anything... but I guess so! Here's Chapter 2!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters, but I'd like to!

* * *

Aang grinned wildly as he pranced down the hall to Katara's room. The door was still closed and he heard the muffled sounds of her sobs echoing over the stone walls and through the door. His smile instantly faded as he froze before her room. He had no idea what caused her to cry, nor did he know what to do about it. He wasn't sure whether or not to enter. This seemed like a private moment, one she wanted to have alone. She had been excusing herself for time alone quite a lot lately, but he never heard such miserable cries come from his love before.

He fidgeted uncomfortably, wringing his hands and hesitating time and time again as he reached for the door handle. His face contorted with a strange sort of discomfort and worry.

Should he go in?

Should he not?

What was wrong?

How did he not see something was hurting her so much?

He actually didn't know what emotion to feel. Dejected. Anxious. Fearful… Curious?

He furrowed his brow and settled for determined. Whatever was bothering her, it wouldn't be for long. – He'd make sure of that. He knocked on the door quietly and heard her sobs muffle for a moment.

"Go away," came a weak, shaking voice.

"Katara, let me in," Aang said, his voice sounding more anxious than he intended.

"Don't worry about me," she said through a sniffle. He shook his head. Selfless Katara. She never begged, she never asked for anything. And although he saw how their lives over the last four years wore on her, she never told him, she never breathed a word.

He opened the door slowly, finding a curled up mess of Katara and a crumpled note beside her on the bed. He stared at the sight, bewildered for a moment. What was so horrible that she had broken down so completely? Through every battle, every trial of strength they went through, she barely ever faltered. Now she was a heap of pain and he had no idea why.

He flew to her side, wrapping her in his strong arms. She didn't fight it, she actually seemed to calm slightly once she was there.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he stroked her soft mass of hair, before his eyes fell on the crumpled and tear stained note.

"It's – it's nothing," she whispered into his chest. Her puffy eyes were closed and her face streaked with tears that continued to flow, landing against his silken tunic.

"Katara," he began in a unconvinced tone. "I've never seen you so…" He didn't even want to finish the sentence. He had never seen her so broken.

She said nothing, merely sniffling and whimpering every now and then. He continued to try and sooth her in silence as he tried to decipher the once elegant calligraphy on the page.

Finally, what words he got from it astounded him. Suki pregnant? He noticed that Katara had seemed more doleful since her brother's wedding. And quite frankly, so was he. He wanted nothing more than to make Katara his, completely. He wanted to be able to hold and touch her in every way. He wanted to have children with her. To kiss her swollen tummy as his grew one being, half of him and half of her, within her womb. And they could, hence his elation when he first arrived at her room, but she didn't know that yet. Of course his sweet, loving Katara would be heartbroken over this letter. Suki had everything that Katara wanted with him, but she did not know she could have it.

He took a deep breath, smiling into her hair, as he smelled her luscious scent, laced with her salty tears.

"Oh, my sweet, Katara," he murmured, shifting slightly and touching her chin so she could look in his face.

She opened her eyes just slightly to peer into his grey orbs. His expression was calm, understanding, and happy. She didn't understand, furrowing her brow as more tears welled in her eyes. Did he find some sort of happiness in her obvious misery? She knew he read the note, or what wasn't smudged beyond legibility.

"What?" she asked in barely a whisper. She needed to know he wasn't mocking her in some way. She was far too fragile to take any more pain, let alone humiliation for her overreaction.

"I'm sorry that this caused you so much pain. I know our situation has been difficult," Aang began, sympathy making its way to his eyes.

"I don't want you to see me this way. It's not your fault," she said defensively, trying to push him away slightly, but she felt so much better with him she couldn't really put much effort into it.

"I always want to be with you. I want to see you in everyway. Good or bad."

He paused for a moment, thinking how she might take his last comment badly, but she didn't seem to be phased, so he decided to continue.

"I know it's been hard, honestly not knowing where… things are going. But I do have good news," he said, his face lighting up, only a shadow of how it was just minutes earlier.

"Good news?" she choked a laugh sarcastically. "What possible good could come of this?" she said roughly, moving her hands over herself as if to show him her current state of utter despair. "You should just go… enjoy your time while we're here. Aren't we supposed to be helping with one of the Earth villages in the next few days?"

Aang rolled his eyes. Yes, as the Avatar he felt responsible for helping the lives and homes that were destroyed to rebuild, but that took more than a day. And he could spend a few helping those dearest to him first.

"I'm not leaving you like this. I actually had a surprised planned for you – to go along with the good news, of course. But we can do it however you'd like. If you'd rather us lie here while I tell you, or we can see how beautiful the Air Temple can be in the moonlight. It's up to you," he propositioned, arching an eyebrow playfully.

By now Katara's tears had halted, but she was more confused that before. She glared at him for a minute, stubborn as ever to not pass on her feelings, even if they were undeserved.

"Have you even left this room since we arrived?" he asked, looking around at the small space. The rooms in the temples were modest and uncluttered. Suitable for the humble monks that once lived and roamed about this place. There were only a few touches of Katara that had graced the space, which were minimal as well.

Katara sighed and narrowed her eyes at Aang for a moment before she began sitting up.

"I suppose we can go, but let me… fix this mess," she said, moving her hands over her face and hair.

"Of course," Aang said, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched her brush out that tangles and wipe her cheeks with a handkerchief – one he had actually given her just a few years ago.

Her body swayed fluidly as she moved across the room, doing various things before she finally stopped at the foot of the bed and looked pointedly at Aang for a few long moments before he finally realized she was looking straight at him. – He had been staring.

"Shall we go?" she asked, amusement finding its way to her features only slightly. He could tell her mind was still mostly centered on what she thought was a lost cause.

"Yep!" Aang said happily as he floated from the bed to his feet and held out his hand for her to take. She took his, lacing her fingers through his.

He led her down the hall and out through the courtyard. The light from the moon shone down and seemed to reflect off the pale stones of the buildings. It gave a sort of glowing effect that seemed eerily romantic. But Katara couldn't keep her eyes off the seemingly glowing pale skin of Aang as he walked lithely, but strong and determined before her. He was beautiful and more than she ever deserved. Her defeated mood crept back to her with a vengeance, as any traces of happiness slipped away once again.

They passed through a few trees and began descending down a hill. The moon didn't shine as brightly here, only casting rays through the trees. The hill began to level out once again as they headed toward a thicker ring of trees. Katara couldn't see past them, but Aang seemed to be heading straight for it.

He paused just as they reached them and turned to face her. Her withered expression caused his to crumple with worry, as his hand immediately found its place against her cheek, where it seemed to fit perfectly.

"I just need you to wait here for a moment," he said before he bent his head to kiss her supple lips, still swollen from her cries before.

"All right," she muttered solemnly as he disappeared behind the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so happy everyone is liking the story. I'm just warning you the chapters will probably start to get longer. This is only the tip of the ice burg people.

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters

* * *

A faint glow came from between the ring of trees. Katara watched it curiously as she inched forward. Aang reemerged grinning. He couldn't help it. Even if she was in the blackest of moods, he was certain this night would correct it. She seemed to be entranced by the orange glow within the trees, so he took the opportunity to slink an arm around her waist and pull her against him.

"You're going to have to close your eyes," he whispered in her ear sweetly. She obliged, letting her lids close and her body lean further into his. He led her past the branches and flowers between the trees to the hidden circle he had found long ago, when the temple was full of life.

He paused. Looking over his accomplishment with satisfaction before his eyes fell on her gorgeous face that was still lined with her inner turmoil.

"You can open them now."

She slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to fully comprehend the scene before her.

It was an open area in the center of the trees. A small, even pond sat in the middle, surrounded by glimmering rocks and pebbles, along with a wide array of flowers that Aang had gathered from all over the temple. The moonlight reflected off the water, sending silver rays against everything surrounding it. Aang had placed dozens of little candles over the rocks and floating in the pond. It was magical and breathtaking. All of her other thoughts were completely washed away with the scene before her. She was stunned.

"You – you did this?" she muttered through her fingers. Her hand had found her mouth moments earlier as she stifled a gasp.

"I told you. I have good news," he said proudly. Her eyes were wide with wonder. She knew it must have taken a great deal of time and effort to put it all together. She managed to walk forward a few steps, kneeling down to touch the silvery water within the pond.

She turned back to him quickly, her lips turning up into a broad smile as her eyes lit with joy. He was wonderful. Beyond wonderful. His eyes reflected her own happiness as his hands moved to cradle her face. She was beautiful and he much preferred a happy Katara.

She shook her head slightly to clear it before she looked back at him, curiosity finding its way on her features.

"You had good news?" she asked, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. He grinned and nodded, pulling her closer so their faces were just inches apart.

"Katara," he breathed, sending his sweet breath over her face. She shuddered slightly and let her lids droop, but tried to focus. He could distract her so easily at times. "Will you marry me?"

That sent her into a strange sort of shock. Her thoughts shut down, only replaying his last words over and over in her head. She couldn't quite make sense of them. Her face was frozen, her body rigid as she tried to figure out what those words meant.

Hadn't she just been crying over something like this?

What did he just say?

Aang became worried when Katara said nothing and didn't move for a minute or so. He wanted to shake her back to reality, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He just watched as her eyes moved back and forth frantically and her brow furrowed in confusion.

She, however, was still lost in his words, unable to make sense of them. She had to clarify.

"What did you just say?" she questioned in a very small voice, still not meeting his eyes.

"Will you marry me, Katara? Will you be my wife?" Aang said, almost as sweetly as he had before, but his voice was laced with a bit of anxiety over her behavior.

Katara remained still. She thought the words over once again.

_Marry… wife… Aang…_

It still didn't quite make sense.

_Marry… Aang…_

That sounded… like something.

_Aang's… wife…_

Her eyes widened after a moment and she looked back up into his eyes. Her mouth slowly formed a giant grin. Now it was Aang's turn to be confused. What did that mean?

"Yes!" Katara squealed as she knocked him over, assaulting him with kisses. He quickly followed suit, kissing her back and holding her by the waist as she sprawled over his long body. Her thin, yet curvy figure wiggled with excitement as her hands moved over his face and hooked behind his neck.

They finally broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Did you say, yes?" Aang asked, verifying he didn't dream the words. Katara grinned.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she said, kissing him again. It was his turn to grin as he flipped them over so he was bracing himself over her. He looked down at her with a loving gaze, moving a piece of hair from her face.

"I love you," he whispered as his fingers traced her cheek and her lips.

"I love you," Katara whispered in return, her eyes fluttering closed at the softness of his touch.

Aang couldn't resist her supple lips, or the way her face seemed to glow from the excitement of the past few minutes. Nor could he resist the way her dark mane of hair framed her gorgeous face or the way her body felt beneath his. He pressed their lips together once again, more fierce and needy this time. He felt Katara's fingers find their way down his back, slipping under the tunic and touching his bare skin.

Her hands felt fantastic as they moved in slow, lazy circles up and down his back. He parted his lips let his tongue slide gently over her silken lips. She opened her mouth in response, moaning when their tongues touched and tightening her grip on his lower back.

They had kissed before, and just as passionately, but never in this position and never so alone. The feeling that they no longer had any obstacles that held them apart was like breaking a dam. They both were greedily kissing and touching like they never had before. The feeling of their lips, moving wildly, yet somehow synchronized, as their tongues danced, was extraordinary.

Katara shifted her hips slightly, causing them to grind, ever so slightly into Aang's. They both paused and moaned at the added pressure. At that point Aang pressed himself harder against her and her mouth went slack with a silent scream. It was like nothing else they had ever felt. The pleasure clouded their minds as they slowly began pressing against each other. Their breathing became ragged.

Katara opened her eyes and looked into Aang's. For a moment, everything seemed to stand still. She considered how wonderful the feelings they were both having was; he new connection, the new level they had broached. But at the same time, she had her customs. Her tribe discouraged certain things outside of marriage. She knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself if they continued for much longer, and she wanted a real wedding, a real ritual with Aang, like Sokka and Suki and Zuko and Mai.

When she came back to reality, her lips were locked on Aangs and she found it hard to pull herself away from him, but she managed, breaking the kiss and effectively stopping his movements.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice shaky and breathing still irregular.

"I – I don't think we should continue. At least not right now. I want to wait… until…" She averted her eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed, hoping he didn't think her customs were silly or stupid.

Aang smiled weakly. He wasn't offended, but he wasn't exactly pleased. His body wished to continue more than anything, but she had stuck through all his still customs. She didn't pry or insist on anything that would interfere with the way he was raised. So why would he? He was, however, a bit embarrassed of the situation below the belt. If he moved from this position, he might look a bit ridiculous.

"Of course," he said, kissing her once on the lips. "But if you wouldn't mind, could we lay here for a bit longer?"

Katara smiled.

"Of course," she whispered, touching his face with a loving caress.


	4. Chapter 4

God! I don't even know what to say! The reviews are so awesome! They definitely help me write faster since I have eager readers! Thank you for the favs and Story alerts!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters! But I wish I did!

* * *

Katara was up early, packing the few items they brought with them for the journey to the Southern Water Tribe, while Aang prepared Appa. She intended to tell Sokka and her father the good news in person. Hawky was already on a mission to tell them of their expected arrival, and though she was eager to tell everyone and begin the preparations, she was a little sad to be leaving their isolated oasis.

She shook her head, shifting from the more unpleasant thoughts of being surrounded by others once again, and to more pleasurable memories of the night before. She smiled as she thought of it, remembering the shiver that ran through her body as Aang touched her. The feeling of his smooth, creamy skin pulled tight over hard muscles as she gripped his back. The way his tongue felt as it massaged hers.

She had paused in her packing, gripping the dress she had been about to place in her bag so tight, she nearly ripped it. She blushed when she made this realization and stuffed the fabric in the bag with haste. Her breathing had picked up, her heart fluttered and Aang wasn't even in the room.

Just the memory of those touches sent her into frenzy. She imagined when they actually made love she might combust. She hurriedly threw the remainder of her things in the bag and turned quickly, just in time to run into Aang who had wandered up to check on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he steadied her and caught her flushed face.

"Oh… yes… I was just… Let's just go to Appa," Katara said, trying to rid her mind of the images she had just moments earlier.

"Okay…" Aang muttered, confused as he followed Katara out the door and toward the large balcony where Appa was waiting. He groaned in approval when he saw Katara approaching. Her blush disappeared behind a mass of white fur as she pressed her face into him. The air would take the blush from her cheeks as soon as they became airborne.

Aang hopped up on Appa's head and watched as Katara climbed into the saddle. She was acting oddly, but not nearly as frightening as she did the day before, so he decided to let it go, bringing his thoughts back to the elated feeling he had been bouncing to all morning.

They were to be married.

Katara said yes.

They were going to tell everyone.

Or at least some combination of all those things. He was giddy with the prospect, only nervous about the actually ritual itself. He wasn't sure about his own people's wedding traditions.

For Sokka and Suki, they combined the traditions of their people, somehow making it a seamless event that bonded them in both ways. From what Aang read, there wasn't much of anything formal about the betrothal of two airbenders. They merely claimed each other and began a life together. He thought there should have been more. Perhaps words of adoration and commitment? Something that symbolized they were bound as a couple? But there had been no mention of this in any of the scrolls he looked over.

He knew how much ritual was a part of a wedding for the other nations, but air nomads apparently didn't see a need. Perhaps it was because they could separate once their children were of age to join the monks. Or even that they didn't want to be bound forever to any earthly thing. Like the air, their bonds didn't last for long.

Aang didn't particularly like that notion. He enjoyed the idea of being bound to Katara forever. His joyous face changed to a more irritated one as he considered the ways of his people, how he would have been raised in the past, how things might have gone if he his people would have survived.

He would have never met Katara.

He could have had another as a wife, if only for a sort time.

The idea horrified him. He turned around to look at her. She was lying on the soft saddle, looking up at the clouds that seemed like floating cotton. She was twisting her fingers in the air and changing the shape of the clouds into more beautiful patterns.

Aang smiled.

He recalled at one point, Katara told him his time here was meant to be. That being trapped in the iceberg was fate. He couldn't deny that the idea of not being trapped for a hundred years would have meant she would never have been part of his life. And there was no one he thought could share a life with him, than her.

_It must be fate_… he thought with a crooked smile as he turned back, away from the lazy image of Katara.

She, however, was not contemplating fate. She was trying to relieve her mind of her earlier thoughts. It wasn't working very well. The shapes she created in the clouds, only managed to remind her. At one point she managed to pull a darker cloud to a lighter one, putting them together to form a yin and yang sort of image. She was happy with herself, but then realized it looked like Aang hovering over her with his creamy, pale against her sun-kissed skin.

This was becoming a problem.

She knew they would probably stop this evening to eat and most likely camp. So she desperately wanted the images to leave her before then. She needed her head when it came to Aang, at least until the wedding. There were so many things they could do to and for one another that her skin began to blush again at the thought. She had never considered touching… that. Not until last night, as least. But suddenly the idea of making him happy… pleased… was just as overwhelming as the thought of being pleased in return.

She shook her head. She mentally cursed at herself, knowing she should be thinking of the wedding and not what came after. She closed her eyes and imagined her in Southern Water Tribe traditional formals. She imagined she'd wear what her mother wore or perhaps a modified version, while Aang would be in his golden air nomad tunic, standing beside her, looking at her lovingly.

The ritual would begin and…

Appa groaned.

The sky was getting darker and she felt the great rumble of his five, hungry stomachs vibrate the saddle. Momo woke from his lazy sleep and jumped with a squeak.

"Katara, I think we should stop for the night and eat. Appa's getting hungry," Aang said loudly from the front.

"All right," she said in reply, as she sat up and pulled Momo to her lap for comfort.

They descended on a small landmass that somehow wasn't made of ice, though it didn't have much vegetation. Appa landed with a huff and Aang leapt off him lithely, eagerly setting up camp. Katara rummaged through their bags, finding the food they stored for Appa and Momo hidden near the bottom of one. She fed them before bringing the blankets to Aang.

Normally he would create two earth tents for them to sleep in, but they had fallen asleep in each other's arms the night before. He didn't really see the problem in sharing one tent, but he didn't want to assume. She may not have wanted it.

"No tents?" Katara asked as she approached, holding the blankets as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Aang looked at her nervously. The question he wanted to ask was legitimate, but how did he know how to ask and why did she have to be so tantalizing just standing there?

"Do you want one tent or two?" he finally muttered, looking back at the glowing fire he had started.

Her eyes widened and her face flushed. The whole day she had fought her mental images and finally beat them, but now – with that simple question from a blushing Aang – they came flooding back with a vengeance.

"Um…" She didn't quite know what to say. Admittedly, she slept better in his arms whenever that happened, especially the night before, but her self-restraint was wearing thin.

"We don't have to," Aang said quickly, trying to save himself from rejection. Her hesitation bothered him more than he liked. Even though she had said yes to marry him, not sleeping beside her seemed to hurt him – a rejection similar to how he felt once in the past. It was as if she was denying her love for him as she did on Ember Island, just four years earlier.

"No, no… I want to. I just don't know if I can restrain myself," she admitted sheepishly as she peeked up at him through her lashes.

Aang tried to hide his smile, but the effort was unsuccessful. He knew it took a lot for her to stop their progress the previous night and he also knew how much it meant for her to wait until they were bound.

"I'll help you," he promised, puling her against him as he lifted her chin to place a tender kiss on her lips. Once they broke it, he turned toward the opposite side of the fire and raised his free hand, creating a rather large earth shelter.

They wondered there, still holding each other with one arm, before Katara pulled away to lay out the blankets. He watched her from the entrance, becoming entranced by the way her body moved, especially her hips. She glanced up at him and let an eyebrow rise.

"You could get our food, you know," Katara suggested with a hint of irritation. She preferred everyone work as a team. Aang loved that about her. When most others treated him differently and would let him sit and do nothing, Katara treated him like an equal. She didn't let him get away with much.

"Right," he said, with a nod and a smile.

The evening was rather uneventful after that. They discussed the next few location he needed to help reconstruct, an overdue visit to Zuko they planned to make, and how they felt Sokka would fair as a parent.

"I hope it's a boy. He probably won't do well if they have a girl first," Aang commented, thinking of his over-reactive, overprotective friend.

"It was quite comical when he found out about us," Katara reminisced with a smile.

"It wasn't for me! He looked like his head would explode! And there were comments to the effect of, 'If I had my boomerang and space sword!'" Aang said, mimicking Sokka's voice quite easily. Katara was a ball on the ground, shaking with laughter. "Don't laugh! I was quite fearful," Aang said, breaking out into his own smile.

"I calmed him down eventually," she managed to sputter, leaning into him as her laughter began to subside. "I think he actually came to like the idea after that," she whispered after a few calming moments of leaning against his chest.

"He didn't seem to mind at all when he remembered I was raised by monks," Aang muttered, thinking how his best friend might react to their engagement.

Initially he had expected a welcoming approval, but as he thought about it, Aang's potential inability to marry and have a physical relationship with Katara may have been the only reason the relationship was accepted at all. The thought of Sokka hating him bothered him more than he expected. After four years with Katara, would Sokka really discourage a commitment on their behalf?

His body went rigid as he thought about it, and Katara noticed the change. She sat up, concerned, touching his cheek to turn his face. His expression was pained and anticipatory.

"What?"

"Sokka."

"What about him?"

"Do you think… do you think he'll hate me because of… this?" Aang asked in a small voice.

Katara smiled. Although Sokka had reacted badly when they first told the others of their relationship, she knew it was only his initial reaction. Once he had calmed down, they talked.

"_Why are you so bothered by this?" Katara asked as she and Sokka sat on a wall, their feet dangling as they watched the people pass below. Busy Ba Sing Se._

"_Because… you're my sister! I shouldn't like that you're with anyone!" he said, glancing at her sharply before his features melted into a sheepish smile._

"_But Aang is your best friend and he's the avatar! You'll know I'm safe and happy, because I'm happiest with him," she told her brother, staring at her hands as she made her case._

"_I know," Sokka said with a loving smile as he threw an arm over her shoulder, hugging her in his awkward, Sokka way._

"I don't think Sokka could ever hate you Aang. And if he wants me to be happy and not murder him, he'll keep his mouth shut," Katara finally told Aang, grinning as she held him tighter. Aang managed a smile in return, kissing the top of her head.

"Perhaps we should sleep. We'll arrive earlier if we go to bed now," he whispered as he carefully blew out the fire, scooped her up and wandered to their tent.

They paused staring into each other's eyes for a long moment as he held her within the dark earth tent. There was a sort of electricity that sparked between them. He slowly lowered her onto the bed of blankets she had created and curled his body around hers, still propped up on one arm so he could see her beautiful face.

She pressed her body against his, wanting the touch. She remembered the thoughts from earlier and let a shiver run down her spine. It was far more intense now that he was actually touching her. Their faces were inches apart and she let her lips fall open, breathing hot air all over his face. It was a strange sensation, feeling his body shiver against hers. She liked it.

"Kiss me, Aang," she whispered seductively as her fingers found their way down his back, slipping under his tunic, as they did the night before. His hand found her hair as he eagerly pressed their lips together. The kissed needed no working up to, it was already quite intense. Their lips opened and their tongues danced. She let her leg rise to hitch over his hip. It was in this position that they both gasped.

Their hips were pressed together, the pressure was increased, and instincts were threatening to take over. Aang bucked his hips first, loving the added pressure, the feeling of the extra heat that radiated from her in that spot. He was overwhelmed and intoxicated by this woman. Her hands hand found his bare back once again and were raking their way up and down, lingering more that usual at the silk belt around his waist. He, however, was fighting the urge to pin her down and rip all her clothes off. The feeling of the silky skin of her arms and face probably held no candle to the awesome nature of her bare body. He wanted his lips and hands to touch every inch of her. Right. Now!

She was just about at the same point. Their hips were colliding faster now, their hands were moving over the other's body with impatience and she wanted nothing more than to have him naked and pressed against her. She felt the warm wetness saturating her undergarments as his erection pressed time and time again in her most heated of spots.

If they didn't stop, they wouldn't.

Aang had this realization as his hands very nearly took her dress by the seams. He let them pause along with every other motion. Lips, hips, hands, all stopped. Katara stopped and parted from him with a confused expression as she fought for an even breath.

"We shouldn't, Katara," Aang muttered in a monotone. He wanted to. Oh how he wanted to. But she wanted things a certain way. She wanted him, yes, but after. This was horribly frustrating.

She huffed at his words and flopped onto her back, staring at the black ceiling for a moment before she turned on her side to face him. He was on his side as well, looking at her with longing. They were quite a bit apart at this point, and he didn't like it.

"Can we still cuddle?" he asked, concerned by the distance. He thought she might be angry or upset with him, but she merely smiled.

"Yes," she answered, bemused by his unsettled state over having to stop their activities. She scooted over to him, putting her back to his front and taking his arm to wrap around her. This seemed safer to her, no threat of eager kisses. "Thank you for stopping us, Aang."

"Of course. Good night, love," he murmured into her hair.

"Goodnight," she whispered back as her eyes drooped closed and she drifted to the unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

It's going to start getting exciting now! Thanks for the reviews again! I can't get over the fact people actually like my writing! Crazy.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters.

* * *

Katara opened her eyes, looking up at a smiling Aang. His eyes were filled with love and devotion. She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her as the warm glow of a candle reflected off icy walls, cloaked in tapestries. This wasn't where she fell asleep, but that didn't seem odd to her. The edges of her vision were slightly blurred and gave her surroundings an otherworldly effect. But she was more focused on Aang as her hand found its place on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice sounding slightly faint, like he was far away.

"And I love you," she whispered back, her own voice seeming different, strange, like she was hearing it from outside of herself.

And in that moment she was ripped away from her own body, looking down at the scene.

There was Katara lying with Aang. They were gazing lovingly at one another as the snowy walls of a water tribe hut surrounded them. He took one of his arms from around her and slowly moved it, to what she noticed was a very swollen stomach on the Katara below.

_Pregnant._

Suddenly the scene shifted. Katara stood, holding a child tightly in her arms while Aang stood in front of them defensively. He was staring at several cloaked figures. They were greatly outnumbered and she looked at them with horror as the child cringed into its mother's chest. The real Katara was still only seeing the action as it went on from above. She didn't see who these potential threats were and she honestly didn't care.

She was staring at the mother and child below, protected by the Avatar, by Aang. He looked angry, she had only seen him so angry a few times. The image of a grown Aang, so filled with fury, was far more frightening than the twelve-year-old was.

"_Go! Run!"_ Katara screamed at herself, but her words had no effect on the scene below.

"I'm warning you to leave us be," Aang said, his tone was cold and sharp.

"This is an abomination," the cloaked figure in the front said as it pointed toward the shaking child.

"_What?"_ Katara tried to scream. She was so confused, she wanted to force the other Katara and the child away from these people, but as she tried to go closer the scene shifted once again.

She watched as Katara sat at the edge of a pond. She was bending water while an older child twirled in place. The wind picked up around them and they flew in the air a few feet. Katara smiled.

Then the child did something strange, it saw a crumpled, dying flower and wandered toward it, touching it gently with its small, dimpled hands. The flower shivered for a moment before its peddles regained color and spread out into a beautiful bloom. The real Katara gasped, shocked at the sight, while the Katara below smiled with enthusiasm.

"Very good. You'll have to tell Daddy when we get back," she said, her voice filled with pride.

The scene shifted once again and this time all Katara saw was brown, dried, decayed, earth. One, pale figure with flowing dark hair stood in the middle of all the destruction. Bodies were strewn everywhere, each body covered in a dark cloak, while the one standing figure sobbed and screamed.

"_What happened?"_ Katara demanded, looking at it all, not knowing what to make of it. She was confused and horrified. If she had eyes to fill with tears they would have. She wanted to go to the screaming figure, to demand what happened. And that's when she saw it. The eyes. Those eyes were Aang's eyes, but the face… it was hers.

Katara sat up instantly. Her eyes spilling tears as she looked around the earth shelter frantically. Aang sleepily sat up as well, his face lined with concern as she panted.

"What is it?" Aang asked, caressing her, trying to calm her.

"I – I had… I had a dream," she said, trying to make sense of it. Her eyes darted every which way and her hands touched her stomach. Still flat. They were still on the small island just outside the Southern Water Tribe. Her dream was not real. There was no child. There was no death.

Her tears stopped, but as she looked at Aang, she could not mask the horror. He looked back at her, frightened by what she may have dreamt. What could have been so horrible?

"What did you dream?" he asked, his voice laced with fear, which Katara found odd.

"It – it was nothing. Just a dream," Katara said trying to shake away the feeling of horror and fear. It felt so real. It felt like it would happen. Aang wrapped her in his arms and pulled her tightly to him, hugging and rocking her. She felt better with his comfort, but not all the worry left her.

The waterbenders had strange connections to the moon and the moon had properties no one quite understood. She would have to ask an elder when they got back to the tribe. She needed to know if this dream was just some sort of sick worry about the child she so desperately wanted with Aang.

"Maybe we should wait a day before we head out again," he suggested as they broke away from one another. He was examining her expression to make sure she had calmed a bit.

"No, no… we should get there as soon as possible."

He looked at her oddly, and she wanted to tell him why, but she couldn't bring herself to worry him for nothing. If it were nothing, the concern would have been needless. He had enough to worry about without her adding to it.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, but shrugged it away. Katara would tell him with time. He assumed her haste was to tell her family of their engagement, and that was certainly fine with him. He could barely keep from singing about it when he thought of it.

"I'll start packing up, perhaps you should just rest for a bit," he said, leaning forward to kiss her gently before he exited the tent.

Being alone did not help her uneasiness. When was the full moon? Was it soon? Did that affect her dreams? She had never dreamt like this before. And even though it was odd, the child, the threat… it all seemed so real, so plausible. Not knowing made her anxiety worse. She needed to speak to someone and soon.

The journey there wouldn't be long. They would arrive in a matter of hours once they set off, so she would have to play calm until they got there and made their greetings. How would she slip away from the family? Everyone would be so eager to spend time with them. No doubt Sokka would want to lecture her and Suki would want to pounce on her about wedding preparations. Once everyone knew, messages to their friends around the world would be sent out. She would not be able to slip away unnoticed, but she didn't want people unnecessarily worrying. Once her qualms were shed, she could move on and be just as happy as the rest of them.

Soon they were flyng. Momo snuggled into her lap as she stared at the clouds, distracted by her thoughts. Aang hadn't hovered, but she could tell he was worried about her. He'd sneak glances at her every so often, his brows furrowed with questions he didn't know if he could say out loud.

What had she dreamt?

Was she having second thoughts about becoming his wife?

Did she suddenly realize how unstable a life with the Avatar would be?

His thoughts were now swimming with concerns. He couldn't lose Katara now. Not after everything they had already been through together. Their souls were already intertwined and if she pulled away, he would unravel.

Appa could sense the growing tension and groaned with displeasure. Both of them were so coiled with anxiety, even if they were for different reasons, Aang knew no one around them would be able to relax.

"Just keep heading toward the tribe, buddy," Aang told Appa as he turned to crawl into the saddle beside Katara. He needed to know the reason for her worries. They couldn't arrive there in the state they were in. She was still staring, lost in her thoughts when he sat in front of her. She didn't even notice him, or at least she didn't seem to.

"Katara, tell me your dream," Aang said, reaching out to take her hand. Her eyes shifted to his but she recoiled from his touch.

"I don't want to worry you," she whispered.

"You're already worrying me. Whatever it is, we can face it together."

She was silent, staring at him as she debated with herself. If she told him and it turned out to be nothing, worrying him would have been for nothing. But he was already concerned. She could see it. Not telling him was hurting him.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I dreamt about our child. Something's… different about them. People called it an abomination. I saw it do things, bring life to a dying plant and then… it was surrounded by death. I didn't know what to make of it. It scared me. It felt so real," she said, not looking into his eyes as she spoke.

Aang looked at her for a long moment. Relief washed through him, if only, because she wasn't rethinking their commitment, but that was followed by concern once again. He knew, just as she did, that the moon did strange things, especially to the waterbenders. Tonight would be the full moon.

"I wanted to talk to an elder. To ask them if my dreams could be affected by-"

"The moon. Yes. We'll go together, when we get there," he said, lacing their fingers together.

She smiled at the contact. They truly were one. Nothing could separate them. She didn't know why she felt she should keep her dream from him. She should have known he would want to know anything that concerned her and work through it with her. Hadn't she been the one to tell him many times that he needed to accept they were in this together? How silly she felt now.

"Together," she said as she leaned forward and kissed his soft lips.

The arrived at the tribe just as the sky began turning pink with sunset. The full moon would be rising soon. Sokka rushed toward them grinning as he waved excitedly. They met him halfway and Katara fell into her brother's arms, happy to hug him once again.

"Missed you," she said, smiling into his shoulder.

"We missed you too, Sis," he said in return, before they parted and he hugged Aang. "What brings you back here? Are you finished with reconstruction already?"

"No, not exactly. We wanted to congratulate you in person and tell you we have some news of our own," Aang said, glancing at Katara with a smile. She took his hand and leaned into him. It was going to be an interesting time.

"Well thanks," Sokka said, narrowing his eyes with suspicion as he looked at the two of them. He was ready for them to spill, but he could tell they would be waiting until a moment where everyone was present. Katara always hated repeating herself. "I guess I'll let you get settled before dinner. You can tell everyone then."

"Great idea," Aang said with a nod.

They wandered through the village, grinning and waving at everyone. Sokka came to a stop at a new hut. After the war, the tribe was one of the first places they began reconstruction. Many Northern tribe members came to help and ended up staying, so it had grown to be much larger than it once was. But this hut they stood in front of was not one that had been present even months ago when they had visited last. Sokka smiled as Aang and Katara stared at it with confusion.

"What's this?" Aang finally asked, gesturing to the hut.

"It's yours," Suki said as she made her way to Sokka's side, touching the slight bump between her hips affectionately as she placed an arm around her husband's waist. Katara looked dumbfounded. Whenever they visited they usually stayed with Sokka or her father. She always assumed it was their way of making sure nothing happened between her and Aang that wasn't appropriate for an unmarried woman and a celibate monk.

"You made us our own hut…?" Katara said slowly, as she tried to make sense of it still. Aang looked pleased, and nervous at the same time. He had come to the same conclusion Katara had about the sleeping arrangements in the past and now, this must have been some token of trust. Everyone knew they understood the limitations of their relationship and trusted them enough to stay in the same hut without doing anything. Their news might not go over too well.

"Yep! Some of the other benders helped us put it together. It's quite cozy in there," Sokka said, his grin never fading. Aang and Katara both nodded slowly, taking it in and trying to look pleased, while their worries over how everyone would take their engagement nagged at them like guilty consciences.

"We'll just get settled. We'll meet you at your hut in a bit. We need to talk to one of the elder women before dinner," Aang told Sokka, supplying his friend with a grateful smile, as to not incite any unnecessary concerns.

"All right, love birds. Don't take too long! I'm starving!"

Katara chuckled at that. Sokka. Always thinking with his stomach.

She glanced at Aang nervously before they entered the hut. Her fears were justified when Aang lit the candles and she gasped. The hut was exactly like the one from her dream. The tapestries were the same woven designs. The bed was exactly where it should have been. Even the way the light danced off the icy walls reflected the scene from her dream. She slumped to the floor. Was her nightmare going to come true? Was their child destined for something horrible?

Aang rushed to her side. His hands hovered over her as if unsure of where to touch her or if she was hurt.

"What? What happened?" he asked frantically.

"It's the same. The hut is like my dream," she muttered solemnly, meeting his gaze with grief stricken eyes.

"It may just be a coincidence. We'll know more when we see the elder," Aang said, trying to reassure the both of them. Katara was already convinced. The dream hadn't exactly been clear, though. She wasn't sure what the specifics of the threat were, or how to stop it.

"Yes… must be," she said in a flat tone.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! This chapter has some very mature content! Thanks again for the reviews! They are definitely keeping these coming so quickly.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters!

* * *

Katara sat in the large hut, filled with her tribe's mystical artifacts and burning candles that sent an eerie glow through the room. The withered, white haired woman sat before her, gazing forward with blind eyes. It was silent. No one had said a word. Aang seemed to be in some sort of meditative state, while Katara was a mess of nerves. But she managed to keep her eyes locked on the still woman, waiting until the right moment to speak.

"You had a vision, didn't you, child?" the woman said in a raspy voice. As her lips moved, the wrinkles on her face seemed more pronounced. Aang's head snapped up at the suddenness of the voice.

"Yes," Katara whispered, lowering her head respectfully. "We weren't sure… how."

A smile formed on the woman's face, her eyes blinked and the baggy skin that surrounded them crinkled.

"The moon endows powerful waterbenders with her Sight. It has been hundreds of years since one has been chosen, but I can feel it in you. In each element, there is one chosen, given a gift by the spirits of their nature to do things others cannot. Though the Avatar is the most powerful of all, these benders have abilities beyond the norm as well."

As she spoke Aang focused on Katara. He had always felt something special in her, but he passed it off as his own feelings. She had progressed as a waterbender much quicker than others even older than her and her healing abilities surpassed any they had ever come across.

"The sight?" Aang asked, trying to refocus his thoughts and also gain some insight.

"Yes… the moon provides life force as does the sun. Waterbenders blessed with the Sight envision, both great wonder and great destruction. I can tell your vision disturbed you," the elder said with pause as she turned her head toward Katara, not seeing her, but sensing her.

"I saw good as well, but it ultimately was filled with death," Katara admitted, staring at her fingers, which twisted nervously in her lap.

"You are both very powerful and you are drawn to each other because of that power. The Avatar can combine the power of the life spirits, communing with them, while the Given sees and exerts a power to enhance the life the spirits provide. It will be very interesting to see what a combination of these will be graced with," the woman pondered aloud.

"But… is there a way to stop it?" Aang asked, his brow furrowing with confusion and frustration. The old woman sighed.

"What this young one has seen was a prophecy of your own child. It is not yet the full moon and she is not yet pregnant with the child she sees. She may yet receive another vision to add to the prophecy, they never are completely clear, but the Given has never been punished or wronged. The moon spirit loves."

The room went silent once again. The woman was still as stone and Aang was more confused that he was before. He looked at Katara for some sort of guidance, but she was staring blankly at the other wall. She looked calm, however, her hands had stopped moving and her shoulders were less tense.

"Let's go," she muttered as she stood smoothly and walked from the hut with Aang trailing right behind her. He followed her for a few moments before he took her hand and turned her to face him.

"What do we do?" he asked, his voice panicked. He didn't like not understanding, not having some sort of plan. At least not when it came to Katara.

"Nothing," she said, smiling genuinely as she touched his cheek. His mouth fell open.

"What?"

"There's nothing we can do. It's not an immediate problem. Our child was grown and… my vision may change," she said, quite calm. Too calm.

"But –"

"I'd rather focus on good things right now. Things we have control over," she whispered as she stepped closer to him and pressed her body against his. She looked up at him, letting their noses touch. The zing of electricity surged through their bodies as they stood there, pressed together, breathing heavily in the snow outside Sokka's hut.

"We should go inside," Aang whispered as his hands tightened at the small of her back.

"Yes… we should," she whispered against his lips. Once their lips touched they couldn't stop. The anxiety of the day had left them urgent for something pleasurable. They kissed, their tongues dancing, their hands groping, as if desperately trying to hold onto one another. Like, if they let go, the world would collapse. Aang shifted their position, pressing Katara against the side of the hut and breaking away from the kiss to breath. They stared at each other for a long moment as the steam of their breath twisted between them in the darkening air.

"Katara?" came Sokka's voice from the front of the hut. Katara's eyes widened and Aang promptly removed himself from her, smiling sheepishly as they fixed their clothing and her hair.

"Coming, Sokka," she said loudly in reply to her brother after a moment. They didn't need to be arriving to dinner, looking like they were up to no good, even if they were.

They wandered around to the front of the house where Sokka was waiting. He raised an eyebrow skeptically when he took in the sight of them, but let it fade, a smile taking its place.

"Dinner's on the table," he said as he pushed the tapestry aside and gestured for them to go first.

They ducked and entered the hut. The low sitting table was covered in all sorts of Southern Water Tribe customary dishes – which made Aang a little green – while Suki and Katara's father sat on either side of the table, smiling expectantly. The three of them joined the table and began eating in silence. Sokka was stuffing his face as usual.

"So, what's the news, Katara?" Suki said, breaking the silence. Katara looked at her, her mouth hanging open with words that didn't seem to be able to come out. After a moment she closed it and looked at Aang with a pleading glance.

"Um… well we discovered something interesting about my people when we visited the Air Temple," he began, nodding at Katara to assure her it was going to be all right. She looked more than a bit anxious sitting beside her father. She imagined she might have to restrain him. He and Sokka both tended to have strong initial reactions.

"Oh? More weird stuff about the monks?" Sokka asked through a mouth full of food. Somehow his words came out clear, despite the specks of food that showered the table before him.

"Well, yes and no. Apparently…" he glanced at Katara again, his face a bit more nervous. "Apparently we can marry." He finished quickly, putting another disgusting bite of slime in his mouth and looking at the bowl intently.

The hut was filled with a very uncomfortable silence. No one moved or breathed except Aang who was busy trying to look nonchalant. Sokka's eyes looked like they might fall out of his head, while their father had a similar expression. Suki looked shocked, but her face soon became soft with a smile. Katara was motionless beside her stone-still father. She wasn't sure what might happen. Any movement from her might trigger some unwanted reaction.

"Marry…?" Sokka finally said, his voice breaking on the word as if it were unfathomable.

"Um… yes," Aang said awkwardly.

"But… you're a monk," Sokka said. Apparently, his brain was having a hard time making sense of this.

"How do you think other airbenders were born?"

"I –"

"Why don't you tell them exactly what it said?" Katara offered to Aang, still not moving anything but her mouth.

"Oh! Well, it said usually at a certain age, airbenders were betrothed. They would produce children and when the children showed bending abilities they would be sent to the monks. The parents would usually separate and rejoin as monks as well," Aang explained, looking at the faces of their companions and then to Katara, trying to make sense of their reactions.

"But you wouldn't leave Katara… the temples aren't full of monks anymore," Suki said, narrowing her eyes as she tried to understand Aang's words.

"Right," Aang confirmed, glancing at Sokka, whose shade was returning to its normal color instead of red.

It was silent for another minute.

"You're getting married!" Suki exclaimed, standing and rushing over to Katara to hug her senseless.

"Yeah," Katara said, slightly dazed.

"Oh! We have to tell everyone! Toph, Zuko and Mai, the Northern Tribe, The Kyoshi warriors! Oh! I'll be writing notes all night!"

Suki was suddenly rushing around the hut, grabbing paper and a brush to start her notes, while the others sat quietly.

"We wanted to tell you first," Katara whispered, mostly to her father. He turned to look at her. She expected some sort of disapproval to show in his eyes, but she saw nothing but love and happiness.

"I see how truly happy you are with Aang. I have not qualms about you marrying," he said, stroking his daughter's hair affectionately. She instantly calmed and so did Aang. He had been so wound up all day, he could have fallen asleep were he sat from the excruciating anxiety the day had brought them… the last few days actually.

"I'm really exhausted. I think I'll retire. Thank you for dinner, Suki," Katara said, only receiving a dismissing wave from Suki who was still busy writing out notes to send around the world. Sokka didn't look completely satisfied, but he huffed and nodded in their direction as they headed out the door. Once outside again Aang wrapped and arm around her waist and they strolled to their hut. It was still odd they had their own hut, but the strange feeling of comfort overcame them both, as they took off their outer clothing and prepared to crawl into bed.

Although, Aang was so exhausted he could have fallen on the floor and stayed there until morning, he couldn't help but stare at his beloved as she removed her dress and revealed her smooth curves, barely wrapped in white linen. He had to look away. He had lie on the bed and close his eyes. He could not watch her or he would fail at restraining himself. She, however, flopped on the bed beside him with a grunt and pulled the covers lazily over her body. She wanted to scoot closer to Aang, but she couldn't will her body to move. She lolled her head to look at him. His eyes were tightly closed and his fists clenched on the blanket.

"Come give me a kiss," she murmured, too tired to even give him and questioning expression. His eyes opened and he peered at her without moving his head. He couldn't see her nearly naked form under the blankets, so he felt a little safer as he rolled on his side and pressed his face against hers, moving his lips lightly from her cheek to her lips. When he pulled back he saw the beautiful and tired smile on her lips, as she looked at him with half-closed eyes. "More," she whispered, wrapping one are around his neck and pulling him down for another.

If there were anything to wake them up, it would be these kisses. Their kiss earlier had left them both wanting and as their kiss deepened, the more awake they both came. Aang moved so he was wedged between her legs. His chest pressed against hers. She let her fingers move over the muscles of his back and to his hips, touching the thin fabric that covered the places she most desperately wanted to feel against her.

Just the thought of it made her heat moisten and she broke away from his kisses for air. He continued kissing along her jaw, and down her neck, relishing in the feeling of her satin skin, flushed and pulsing with her erratic heartbeat. When their lips met again, her hips pressed upward into his hardening erection, still confined by the thin fabric of his undergarment. He shivered when he felt the heat, felt his own fabric moisten with her juices. It made him harder, almost painfully hard.

She was far too enticing for her own good as her hips thrust against him again and he thrust back. She moaned at the added friction and he could feel her nipples harden into little pebbles beneath the thin fabric covering her chest. He just wanted to rip it off. He wanted to touch her skin from head to toe. To kiss her, lick her, feel her everywhere.

He stopped thrusting and slipped a hand between them. It moved slowly down her stomach until it reached the source of her heat. His fingers were wet after barely touching. He wanted so badly to _really_ touch her. Would it break the rules to touch her this way before the wedding? Just his fingers? Maybe his mouth? He wanted to taste her so badly.

He pulled away and looked at her, breathing raggedly, both from the sexual tension and nervousness about the question he was about to ask. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with lust and adoration.

"Do you…" he didn't know how to continue. He felt so stupid, so juvenile for asking.

"What?" she breathed, moving her hips ever so slightly, but the pressure from his fingers caused her eyes to flutter and her heart to skip a beat. That small gesture gave him all the courage in the world. He bent over so his lips were at her ear.

"I want to touch you, Katara," he whispered, blowing his hot breath against her and making her shiver with delight. She couldn't speak; she only pressed her hips closer, giving approval.

He sat up, sliding both hands to the sides of her hips before he began undoing her thin wrappings. It didn't take long, there weren't many layers, but with each layer out of the way he could further see through the fabric to the rich dark skin beneath. And each layer gone, released more of the mouthwatering smell of her sex. When the last layer fell away, he sat, staring over her body. The only part still covered on her were the soft curves of her breasts, whose hard nipples stuck out against the fabric of her bindings.

She noticed him staring and began taking them off as well, until she was completely displayed before him, naked and beautiful, like a goddess. He placed a hand between her breasts and slowly caressed his way down to her navel and back up again. He leaned forward and ran his nose around her breasts, careful not to touch her nipples. He watched her reactions to his movements. She looked pleasurably tortured, but so was he. He wanted nothing more than to lick her in everyway imaginable.

With that thought his tongue darted out and replaced the tip of his nose, leaving a wet trail behind that was followed by goose bumps in the cool, polar air. His mouth inched closer to her peaks, circling them with an excited moan from her lips, before he completely engulfed them. He sucked and flicked at her nipples, listening to her pants and moans. Those noises were enough to send him over the edge and he wasn't even close to being finished. He moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he massaged the other gently with his hand. She reached up and placed her fingers over his; pressing more roughly against his hands to show him how hard she wanted to be touched. Her silent instruction was the most seductive thing he had ever witnessed.

The smell of her sex was now filling the small hut, he was overwhelmed and he couldn't wait anymore. He had to taste her. His mouth moved over her breast and down her stomach, pausing at her hips to see her face. Her eyes were slightly open with lust and nervousness. She wasn't sure if she wanted his face to be so close, but she couldn't tell the lust no. His mouth was inching closer and closer, soon coming across the thick black curls that hid her most private area.

He moved his hand and placed it gently over her heat, causing her to shiver. The feeling of his skin against her there was… she had no words, not thoughts, just intense feels of pleasure. And he had barely touched her.

Slowly he moved his hand, letting one finger slip between her slick folds. She moaned loudly. This was obnoxiously good. She had no idea she could feel this way. It was intoxicating. When his finger slid up it found her sensitive bundle of nerves and she cried out. Her eyes flew open with shock and she stared at him as he stared at her, however his stare was more triumphant, hers was dumbfounded.

He kept his finger circling her nub as her eyes closed with the ecstasy of it and her hips involuntarily began moving in rhythm with his strokes. Her moans began to form a rhythm with the movements and she felt something building in her, like she was going to explode with the feeling, but he stopped. Her eyes snapped open to see what went wrong, only to see his fingers slip into his mouth. He was _tasting_ her.

Aang's eyes closed when he tasted the sweetest nectar that had ever passed against his tongue. She was glorious and he wouldn't be able to sate his hunger for her with just that taste. He had to have more. He quickly leaned into her and put his open mouth to her sex, sliding his flattened tongue through her folds until he reached her nub. She cried out and shook even more than she had before. He continued to move there, working that sensitive spot until her cries were unceasing.

The building up feeling grew faster and stronger than it had before. She was amazed she hadn't combust yet. And that's when it happened.

Her body seemed to tremor, her mouth fell open with a silent scream and her eyes were wide. She could feel pleasure in every inch of her body and everything that touched her seemed to make it even more pronounced. She felt more juices flow out of her with a shudder, until the feeling slowly began subsiding and she could see clearly once again.

Aang was still, watching her reaction. His eyes were filled with excitement and even more lust than before. She glanced and saw his erection straining his thin coverings. She would have to do something about that. She sat up and he followed suit.

"You need to undress now," she said with authority as her fingers slowly slid his garment off and released his beast of an erection. She could almost see it pulsing, begging her to be touched.

She glanced at Aang's face for permission, before she gently stroked one finger up and down his extremely hard length. He groaned at even the slightest touch and pushed his hips forward to meet her hands. She instinctively wrapped her fingers around him into a fist and his head fell back. She smiled, pleased that she had this effect on him. Her hand started moving along his length, slowly. She brushed the tip of his penis with her thumb and wiped a little droplet that had formed there.

She was curious when she felt the wetness. If she had been so delicious to him… would he taste good to her? She continued her ministrations with her hand while her tongue flicked over the head. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. She was licking him. Her warm, wet mouth felt better than anything he had ever felt before and she couldn't seem to get enough. Her lips moved over and her whole mouth bobbed, slipping down his shaft and wetting it entirely. She was greedily tasting his smooth, creaming skin and sucking, wanting more of those delicious juices that came from his tip.

He was panting and moaning as she moved faster up and down, sucking and pulling, stroking and licking. He never wanted her to stop. He couldn't see how life could get any better than this. With each movement, he seem to be getting filled with pleasure that radiated throughout his body and built up in the pit of his stomach. And then he seemed to explode. Hot cream shot into Katara's mouth and she sucked it up greedily, loving the taste. He felt shockwaves move throughout his systems as his brain went blank to all but the ecstasy.

When she had taken all of it she released him, sitting up so she was level with his face. He opened his eyes and looked at her, letting a cheeky grin spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around her, placing a lingering kiss directly on her lips.

"That was…"

"Fantastic," Katara finished for him as they slumped back on the bed, twisted together.

"I don't know why we didn't do that before," Aang pondered, his voice still filled with excitement.

"I know…" she murmured, nuzzling into his chest.

They were both suddenly chilled, their bodies earlier were so flushed with heat they didn't realize how cold it had gotten in the hut. Aang pulled the blankets over them and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I hope for good dreams, my love," he whispered as her eyes drooped.

"As do I."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm happy everyone liked the last chapter! ^^ Sorry it's taken my a few days to post. I got a little side tracked with school.

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters.

* * *

Two more days.

Just two more days until the ritual.

It had been a month. Everyone decided the next full moon was the best time to perform the ceremony and Suki was pleased she had more time to plan. Aang and Katara had made it quite clear that they wanted it to be small, just close friends and family. Not to mention the small tribe would not be able to house the hundreds of guest Suki originally planned to invite. She had forced Katara into all sorts of planning, which mostly involved Katara nodding her head at everything Suki decided.

Aang had been, with minimal help from Sokka, creating temporary huts for the guests that would be arriving. He knew Zuko and Toph would probably prefer earth huts instead of ice. Toph, so she could see, and Zuko so he wouldn't accidentally melt his temporary housing. He hadn't seen much of Katara and they had been suspiciously kept from each other until the latest possible hour every night since they arrived. He wasn't sure if someone heard them, or suspected what happened after their announcement, but it was odd that they hadn't a chance to really be alone. He missed holding her and just being with her.

He wandered past their hut on his way to make Zuko's, when he heard two female voices within. Katara's voice, which sounded displeased as Suki's echoed out in frustration.

"Well if you don't stand still I can't get this to work, Katara," Suki said, annoyed.

"I can't stand still when you keep pinning me in my side! I'll bleed all over the dress!" Katara snapped back, her voice sounded menacing. How long had they been at that, Aang wondered with a grin.

Would it hurt so much to peek inside? To see her in the pretty dress with her adorable angry face?

"Don't even think about it," Sokka said from behind him, making him jump.

"I wasn't…" Aang said, turning around and trying to look innocent.

"Sure… Come on. Let's get this done. They'll be arriving in a few hours," Sokka said with narrowed eyes.

They wandered a few hundred feet away and Aang bent the earth, creating a cozy little hut that was to be furnished decently enough for the Fire Lord and his queen. As Aang put the finishing touches on, Sokka walked forward with tapestries piled in his arms. Aang took a few off the top with a smile.

"Hey, Aang. I wanted to talk to you about something," Sokka said as they hung the tapestries.

"Sure, Sokka. What's up?"

"I –"

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked everywhere but at his soon to be brother-in-law. It was odd to think of Aang that way. For so long he was just his best friend. He never actually put thought into Aang and Katara's relationship. He didn't think it would go anywhere. He was, after all, a monk. Now it felt even more strange to be considering giving Aang a warning. He was the Avatar, he knew right from wrong, but Sokka couldn't help but be worried for his sister.

"What is it, Sokka?"

Sokka stopped his fidgeting and looked Aang straight in the eye. He never had a problem telling Aang things before, why should it be any different now?

"You'll be good to her, right? You won't hurt her," Sokka tried to confirm. Aang's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This certainly wasn't what he was expecting. And honestly, it was kind of insulting that Sokka would ask such a thing.

"She's the most important thing to me. I would never let any harm come to her," Aang said seriously, as he tried not to get angry. Sokka was only trying to look out for his sister, Aang knew that.

Sokka seemed to visibly relax, letting his sheepish smile immerge on his lips.

"Sorry, I just felt I needed to say it," he said, clapping Aang on the shoulder.

"I know."

"Am I interrupting this touching moment?" Toph said from the door opening, a crooked grin plastered on her face.

"Toph!" both of them screeched as they rushed over to her and hugged her until she was red in the face.

"Thanks – but – can't – breathe," she managed to choke out before they let her go. "I see you've missed me," she said smugly after she regained composure. She had grown quite a lot in four years, standing just a bit shorter than Katara. Her shoulders and hips seemed to have broadened some, but her hair and style of dress had not changed a bit. Her feet were just as bare as ever and her black locks still swung in her face to mask her cloudy eyes.

"We have," Sokka said, still grinning.

"I was surprised Katara and I didn't run into you when we were in the Earth Nation," Aang commented as they all walked from the hut, heading toward Toph's to… well, not show her, but let her feel.

"Yeah… I've kinda been around. Can't believe you and Katara can get married. Twinkle Toes all grown up and somehow gets to be a man. Never thought you had it in you," she said, punching Aang roughly in the shoulder.

"It surprised us all," Sokka murmured in Toph's ear, even thought Aang could hear full well. Aang shot a glare at Sokka quickly.

"Have you seen Katara yet?" he asked as they wandered through the arched doorway of Toph's hut.

"No. I was planning on heading that way after I saw you. I heard that they were almost finished with the dress from a few of the women. We don't need you seeing the dress before the wedding."

Aang blushed.

"He already tried that," Sokka offered. Toph merely laughed.

Suki finished the last stitch and took a few steps back, grinning as she looked over her handy work.

"Perfect," she said with nod. Katara, whose eyes were screwed shut in irritation, let them snap open at Suki's words. She looked at the glow in Suki's eyes and managed to glance down at herself. Her face fell into an expression of awe, as she looked herself over. She touched the soft fabric and let a shaking breath fall past her lips. This was the gown she was going to marry Aang in and it couldn't be more perfect.

With her eyes glimmering with unshed tears, she looked up at her sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Suki! I – I don't even know…"

"Don't worry about it. You look beautiful," Suki said as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Katara in a tight hug. When they parted, Katara wiped her eyes.

"We should probably get me out of this thing before Aang comes barging in here," she said, gesturing for Suki to help her.

"Don't worry, I'll stand guard," came Toph's voice outside the tapestry that hung over the doorway.

"Toph?" Katara asked, her face lighting up. Even though they had their differences, Katara loved Toph. She was like a little sister, Katara never had. Someone to fight with over the nothings in life.

"That's me. I'm holding Twinkle Toes off until you get that dress put away," she said, her voice seemed biting. She obviously was not aiming those words at Katara, so she assumed Aang was standing just outside the door as well.

Suki tried to make fast work out of undoing the dress, and soon Katara was down to her bindings, pulling on a normal dress to carry out the rest of the day. Suki neatly folded the beautiful piece of work and placed it in a pouch.

"All clear," Suki said toward the doorway. "I'll keep this in our hut for safe keeping," she assured Katara with a smile as Toph and Aang wandered in.

"Hey, you," Toph said as she grabbed Katara into a massive hug. Katara suddenly felt very weak within the strong, earthbender's arms. "I can't believe it, but I actually missed you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Katara said grinning almost as widely as Aang. He was pleased that Toph and Katara had gone a few minutes without fighting. That was quite a feat.

"So… you two are getting married, huh? I guess it's a good thing I'm here to break up any fighting that might ensue," Toph said with a snicker. "I'm sure it will be great though," she added on a serious note. "Really happy for you guys."

"Thanks… it was a shock to us when we found out we could," Katara said, glancing at Aang, whose smile was both mischievous and sheepish, somehow.

"I know! I thought monks were supposed to go without sex," Toph said, moving her body in the direction of Aang. "You're quite sneaky, Twinkle Toes."

"I needed to know one way or the other. I was quite pleased with the results," he said, snaking an arm around Katara's waist.

"Yeah… I can tell. You're heart started beating a mile a minute as soon as you touched her," Toph said, rolling her eyes at the gushy couple. "I'm going to go find Sokka. Don't forget about dinner," she said as she wandered out the door – slowly, trying not to bump into the icy walls.

Katara turned to Aang and touched his cheek gently.

"It seems like we've only spent time together in our dreams recently," Aang said as his thumbs drew lazy circles on the small of her back.

"I know. I have a feeling they've been intentionally keeping us apart. At least the next few days we'll be together while we greet guests," she whispered as she leaned forward to touch her nose to his.

"Mmm… they won't be able to tear us apart."

"At least not until the day," she murmured glumly. The idea of not being able to see Aang until the ritual was surprisingly horrible. She knew it was from the past, when marriages were more commonly arranged. Those forms of unions were not as common now, but the tradition still held. She wanted to spend all day and night with him.

"After that, you're all mine."

His words, especially the last one, sent a shiver down her spin. She would be _his._ She instinctively pressed her lips to his, getting lost in the softness against hers and the feeling of his arms encasing her. Such was true with her heart. It was him that held it close, protecting it from all pain, while he caressed and soothed it.

When his hands found her hair and gently scraped across her scalp she moaned and tightened her own grip on his smooth head. He wanted to drag her to their bed and push her down onto it but a nagging thought in the back of his head kept stalling him. Her kisses became more frantic, starved for his affections from a month without, and the nagging died down while an urge for more intimate things began to rise.

He broke the kiss to let her breathe and trailed hungry open-mouthed kisses down her neck as she grasped at him for support, as if she might fall without him holding her. He suddenly liked that idea very much, as he shifted their place in the room so she would fall straight onto the bed. And she did as soon as he let her go, with a whine of protest leaving her lips. He crawled over her body, blowing his breath in her face as she looked up at him with longing.

"Shh, Katara. I wasn't done," he whispered in her ear seductively. She shivered again as his weight began to press against her and their kisses continued exactly where they had left off; tongues dancing fiercely and bodies begging for more.

"Actually, you are done," came a deep, amused voice from the other side of the hut. Their kiss broke with a large smacking sound as Aang's head popped up and looked around for the source of the voice.

There he stood, in his elegant clothes, smirking at them with arms crossed. Zuko.

"Starting a little early, aren't you?" he asked as Katara pushed Aang off of her and sat up to straighten her clothes. Her face was twisted with chagrin.

"Hey, Zuko. Is it evening already?" Aang asked as he nervously fidgeted.

"Aren't happy to see me, Aang?"

"No, no! Sorry…"

"You were preoccupied. I know. Sokka said to pry you away from each other for dinner. And I thought I'd make my presence known," he said with a chuckle before he left the doorway once again.

Katara glared after him and then tried to tame her wild hair. Aang's fingers didn't really help the mass of curls when they were doing such things. Now her hair looked more like a tangled Lion-bear's mane. Aang quickly began helping her, in an effort of apology.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let that get so –"

"I wanted it too," she murmured, turning to face him and give him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Just one more day, right?" he asked, more for his own reassurance than hers.

"Yes, one more day and you can do whatever you'd like to me," she whispered against his lips, before she gave him one last seductive kiss and left the hut to find the others.

Aang sat there rather astonished, and incredibly frustrated. He didn't want to wait another day. It had been a month. They were going to be married anyway! Why did one measly day matter so much? No, no. She wanted it this way. She was managing it. He could figure it out. He looked at the tapestry over the door with an angry glare for a moment before he pushed passed it to face the now, unwelcome visitors.

When he reached the largest hut in the village, which happened to be Toph's, after her renovations, he could see the warm glow of candles and the scent of delicious food flowing from the open arch. He was surprised the scent pleased him, Water tribe food admittedly wasn't his favorite. He found a seat next to Katara, with a warning look from Sokka, and they began their meal.

Most of the conversation consisted of what everyone had been doing since they saw each other last, and how things were coming along in the other nations. Zuko told them about a group of fanatics that had been running between nations recently, causing trouble.

"We'll take care of the problem before it gets out of hand. We won't need the services of the Avatar on this one," Zuko said, teasingly as Aang rolled his eyes and smiled.

"We're still going to be busy with reconstruction for the next few months, but let me know if you do need help," he said honestly, receiving a nod from Zuko.

"Hey, Katara," Toph said quietly from her left.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking I would like to help with some of this reconstruction. I've felt bad I flaked out on you two after I found my parents again," she said ruefully her head cast down.

"We understood, Toph. You needed to see them again, just as they needed to see you. But you're welcome to help us," she said with a smile, even though her friend couldn't see it.

"Thanks! I bet you need someone to keep you on your toes. Fairy princess over there is way too soft on you," Toph said, gesturing to Aang. His eyes bulged with annoyance and astonishment as he turned to face her.

"Fairy Princess?"

She shrugged.

"It goes along with Twinkle Toes," she said matter-of-factly. Katara merely laughed, pleased to have everyone who had become, literally an extension of her family, back together.


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's taken a while to get to this point, but it's the wedding! I felt I needed to reintroduce the other characters before this. Again, Thank you so much for the reviews!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters!

* * *

Aang woke slowly, relishing in the feeling of Katara in his arms. He knew what today was, but the moment was so perfect he didn't want to ruin it for the world. He had actually been surprised when they were allowed to stay together for the night before their wedding. He brushed a soft kiss on her cheek and stayed lying there, with eyes closed for an indefinite amount of time.

Suddenly he heard something. He wasn't quite certain what it was, but it was enough to cause his eyes to open. When it did, two dark figures were crawling in the room toward the bed. He wasn't sure whether to fight them or not. Who were they? This could very well be some sort of wedding day joke. But he really didn't have time to figure it out, before the leading figure made its way to the bed and grabbed Aang by the wrists, forcing him from the bed.

"Just be quiet and you won't wake her," came Zuko's voice in a whisper from behind a blackened mask. Aang relaxed, but at the same time he wanted to punch Zuko for making him go on edge just before waking. He much preferred to meditate.

Aang was dragged from the hut, glancing back at the still sleeping Katara for another moment before he was taken to Zuko's. As soon as they were inside, Zuko and Sokka removed their masks, both grinning wildly at their accomplishment.

"I can't believe we managed that," Sokka said to Zuko, who nodded in agreement.

"What a shock! You grabbed me out of my sleep! Of course you managed it," Aang hissed.

"We did it for your own good. Can't see the bride before the wedding," Zuko said, trying to sound comforting, instead he just sounded taunting.

"So what am I going to do for twelve hours?" Aang asked, crossing his arms and shifting his glare between his friends.

"Can't you… meditate or something?" Sokka asked, looking just as confused as Aang felt.

"You can get ready. Prepare for the ritual. Make sure about your part," Zuko said seriously, gesturing to the scrolls that sat beside a nicely put together meditation area. "The Water Tribe elders weren't familiar with Air Nomad wedding rituals. So I assume, neither are you," Zuko murmured as Aang wandered to the scrolls and opened them. His eyes widened when he realized these were from the Southern Air Temple.

"Where did you get these?"

"The announcement was also filled with information. – Or what I could read of it. Sokka has horrible hand writing." Sokka snapped his head up to look at Zuko at the comment, but shrugged. Even he would admit his handwriting wasn't the best. "On our way, Mai and I stopped there to gather scrolls that described the ritual," Zuko confessed.

"We wanted the wedding to be special for both of you," Sokka told Aang with an affectionate smile.

Aang didn't know what to say. In his haste to marry Katara, he never thought there was something special his people did for it. It obviously wasn't made into a very big occasion, because he was certain he would have attended one. But the idea that even a small portion of the ritual came from the Air nomads gave him a sense of pride. Even as the last Airbender, he could still carry on their traditions while he lived.

"I don't even know what to say," he murmured, his eyes still fixed on the scrolls.

"You don't have to say anything," Zuko said as they sat on either side of him to assist him in looking them over.

"Well, I'd like some sort of thank you. I_ did_ come up with it," Sokka said, a bit grudgingly.

"Thank you, Sokka," Aang said, absentmindedly as Zuko hit Sokka over the head.

Katara woke up slowly, feeling around the bed for Aang without opening her eyes. She instantly came up disappointed, only the soft fabrics in her hands, and let out a quiet whine for his absence. She ran her fingers over her face and heard mumbling outside the hut.

"She's awake," came Toph's voice, still muffled in Katara's ears from sleepiness.

But she didn't get a change to wake up before she was suddenly pounced on.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Toph said, a little too loudly for the groggy girl she was straddling.

"I don't want to… where's Aang?" Katara asked, her voice still thick with sleep as she opened her eyes and looked upon the image of Toph above her, grinning ear to ear, smugly as always.

"Zuko and Sokka managed to drag him out of here without you knowing. Very stealthy," she said as she rolled off Katara to lie beside her. "Everyone's going to keep you two from lapsing tradition today."

Katara rolled her eyes as she sat up and looked around the hut. Suki was there, bustling about the various items that were cluttering their environment. Half of it she didn't know what they were for. She could see perfume bottles and various creams she assumed were make up.

"What is all this?" Katara asked, confused and disoriented by the new things and rather irritated by the company so soon after waking.

"Stuff to make you pretty," Mai said from the corner, attempting her enthusiastic voice. It didn't work very well. Katara was a bit shocked when she noticed her presence. She had never really gotten time to become friends with Mai and she certainly didn't assume she would be assisting in preparing Katara for her wedding.

"I really don't need all… this," Katara said, after leaving her initial shock to the side until she made sense of their intentions.

"Sure you do. You want Aang to be speechless when he sees you," Suki said, standing, pleased with herself after finding whatever it was she was digging for in the unnecessary mountains that had formed, seemingly overnight, in her room.

"Is my dress even in that… those… this monstrosity?" Katara demanded. Her eyes were wide, brow furrowed, and mouth twisted with confusion and frustration. This was certainly not the way to wake Katara, and certainly not on her wedding day.

"Yes. Don't worry, we'll be getting that on you later. First, you need to bathe and eat something before we start the make up and hair. We don't need you ruining anything," Suki said, gesturing to Mai and Toph to gather Katara.

They came on either side of her and took hold of her arms, dragging her from the bed.

"Sorry, Suki's a force to be reckoned with," Toph whispered in little more than a hiss. If there was anything Katara remembered about Toph, she hated being bossed around, so staying calm this day would be quite a feat for both of them.

Katara was lain out on a wash rug and undressed completely. It was a Water Tribe ritual to be bathed and ritually cleansed before a wedding ceremony, but the idea of being washed by two of her close friends and Mai was not a very comfortable notion. None of them seemed to be bothered by seeing her naked, especially Toph. Katara was secretly happy that Toph was blind, but even Mai and Suki didn't seem to mind. Mai took the job of washing Katara's hair. She gently ran her fingers through and ran water over it, after which, placing sacred oils and perfumes in her hair before she combed it out.

Suki began by washing Katara's arms and chest, rinsing and washing and humming Water Tribe folk songs as she went. Katara thought for a moment of how comfortable Suki had become in the Water Tribe. Their traditions were a great deal different than the ones on Kyoshi Island. Toph took over her feet and legs, rubbing and washing as she went. She snickered when she got to the soles of Katara's feet.

"You have no callous at all," Toph commented, breaking the silence.

"I wear shoes," Katara shot back, not opening her eyes. If she opened her eyes, she'd become anxious about being naked in front of so many people. The idea of being naked in front of anyone at all was nerve racking. Except for Aang. She sighed, remembering their night just a month ago, how there would be no reason to stop after tonight. She remembered the way just a simple touch or kiss relaxed and excited her at the same time.

"I guess it's working. She's relaxing so easily," Suki said, pleased with herself. Katara brought her mind back to the women in the room, and tried not to blush.

"Alright, Mai would you get the robe and help her put it on. I'll get her lunch," Suki said as she wandered out the door. Katara sat up and took her robe from Mai.

"Thanks. Lunch?" Katara asked, bewildered at the idea so much time was already gone. She and Aang would be married as soon as the moon was bright in the sky and the day was already halfway done.

"You slept for a while," Mai said in her monotone.

"I don't know how Twinkle Toes ever wakes you. I can barely hear him. You were out like a candle," Toph said as she sat on the floor before the small table made for two within the hut. Mai sat beside her, propping her head on her hand and staring at the wall, bored as usual, while Katara looked more closely at the piles of beauty materials. It was quite intimidating. How were they going to put all that on her? What would she smell like?

Suki reemerged with rice balls and dried fish. It wasn't the most tasteful of meals.

"Eat quickly. We have a lot left to do," Suki said as she grabbed a dried piece of fish and threw it in her mouth quickly before she went back to rummaging around the piles.

"What's Aang doing?" Katara asked before she took a bite of the rice ball.

"Preparing," Mai and Suki said in unison. Katara rolled her eyes and continued to eat. The faster she ate these flavorless dishes, the faster they could finish whatever other torture they had planned.

"I can't believe you're putting up with this," Toph said as she wrinkled her nose at the food.

"Me either," Katara admitted glumly.

"Hey, hey! You better be grateful. I'm doing this for nothing other than my own self-satisfaction. You be nice!" Suki hissed. Katara just continued shoveling things in her mouth as Toph snickered to herself. Mai rolled her eyes.

As soon as Katara was finished eating, Suki pulled her over to the middle of the room and handed her silk binding cloth.

"You need nice bindings for tonight," Suki told her with a nod. Everyone turned around to give Katara privacy while she wrapped the fabric around her. It was rather ridiculous, actually, they had all just seen her naked, and rubbed her down in the process.

"She's done," Toph announced and they all turned around.

"Thank you, Toph. Since I can't speak for myself," Katara barked, standing before them with hands on hips in nothing but her silky under-bindings and her damp hair hanging around her shoulders.

"The rest of this will be pretty quick, all you have to do is sit, while we do all the work," Suki said, trying out a reassuring voice that still came out sounding like an order. Katara's shoulders relaxed some and her face fell in defeat.

"Just don't make me look like a clown," Katara mumbled as she plopped down in a chair to let the girls do whatever the hell they were going to do. Toph sat in front of Katara. She wasn't going to be of any help in the make-up and hair department, so she was really only there for moral support.

"Thanks for enduring my torture with me," Katara said honestly as she looked at Toph with one eye as Mai pulled her hair and Suki did something to the other.

"No problem. What are friends for?"

Aang was pacing in Zuko's hut. He had read the scrolls over several times, practically memorizing them. He was forced to eat and he had even bathed and dressed. Now it was only an hour until the wedding and he seemed to be falling apart. He wasn't nervous about marrying Katara, he was eager. And his eagerness was causing him to have an anxiety attack.

"You need to calm down. You're wearing a hole in the ground, Aang," Sokka said from the bed as they watched him moved back and forth extremely quickly.

"How much longer?" Aang demanded, stopping only for a moment to glare at his friends before continuing his pacing.

"Just an hour… a little under that, now. Calm down. The girls are going to be finished with her soon and we'll go to the ritual space," Zuko said, while watching with concern.

"I don't know if I can wait that long."

"You will or you won't be going," Zuko hissed. That stopped Aang in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not letting you loose if you're not calm and collected, like the Avatar we know. You need to focus on your breathing. Connect to the spirit world or something," Sokka offered. Aang's eyes darted around as he thought frantically. He should calm down. He couldn't marry Katara this way. Maybe Avatar Roku would have some advice.

"Good thinking, Sokka," Aang said as he collapse into his meditative position.

It took him several minutes of fighting his desire to continue his pacing before he finally managed to calm down enough to truly connect to the other avatars within him. It was like his breath was stolen for a moment as Avatar Roku was pulled from his body to sit before him. It was odd to see the grin on Roku's face, almost as if he were mocking Aang.

"Aang. It's your wedding day," Roku said, still smiling.

"I'm aware of that," Aang said, a bit irritated. He didn't need to be told what day it was, he was well aware of the fact and he was anxious for it to begin.

"You're eager. A bit too eager to wait?" Roku asked, his grin relaxing into a calm and gentle smile.

"It's – I –"

There was a pause as Roku looked Aang's anxious features over.

"Why don't I show you my wedding day?" Roku suggested, standing and gesturing for Aang to follow.

They drifted through the spirit realm, past smoky gray clouds that swirled around them in their phantom forms, until they finally settled in a memory.

A young Roku was pacing, just as Aang had been earlier. He too was quite nervous by the looks of it, but he stopped when he saw something on a chair in the corner of the room. The young Roku's eyes twinkled as he picked up the small, feminine handkerchief, silken and embroidered with his bride's family seal. His body visibly relaxed at the small token she had left for him. As if that piece of fabric were a talisman to wade the overzealousness away and put in place the right amount of calm, happiness that this day had actually arrived. He placed it within his clothes, keeping it close to him and looked out a window at the space that was being prepared for the ritual.

They faded from the memory and once again Aang and Roku were facing each other.

"You know that after this ritual you will be eternally hers and she yours. But you already knew that, Aang. She wandered the world with you during and after the war. She stayed by your side. You are eager to pronounce it to her, but she knows as well. There is nothing about this day to fear, nothing to worry about. There is no expectation that has not already been fulfilled… well, except for one," Roku winked at Aang, who found the subject change odd, and uncomfortable for some reason, considering he was talking to his past life. "It's just a short time, now. Return to your friends," Roku said as he melded back within Aang, and he reemerged from the spirit world.

* * *

Sorry! The next chapter will have the wedding and wedding night. I didn't think i could cram that all in this chapter. It might take me a day or so, wedding ritual needs to be thoroughly thought through and I have a test to study for. But it will be up by Thursday night/Friday Morning at the latest.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry! This took longer than I anticipated. I wanted it to be perfect. Hope you are like it! More coming soon!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters.

* * *

The sun had just hidden beyond the horizon and the last rays kissed the small Water Tribe village with a pink glow, making everything look like it had a contented blush. But the village was quiet. No one was moving about preparing dinner and there weren't children dashing between huts, trying to play with the last bits of strength before it was time to retire. It was just beyond the walls of the village, against the icy cliffs were a cozy cave was sending its own glow against the white, reflective snow. Within this cave was where voices and laughter echoed and a ritual was to begin.

Katara stood just outside it, clutched on either side by Mai and Toph. She was nervous, having no idea what to expect of this ritual, even if she had wanted and envisioned it for quite some time. She suspected it had something to do with wanting something for so long, that when you finally arrived, it was more nerve wracking than you anticipated.

This would be the first Southern Water Tribe ritual to actually contain waterbending since the last waterbenders were taken from the tribe. Many of the her tribe members were eager to see the magic of it, and even more eager to see how different it would be with the incorporation of airbending.

As Katara inched closer to the mouth of the cave, four waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe took the places of Toph and Mai, incasing her in an orb of water. She knew the purpose for this, to hide her actual appearance from Aang before the elder in charge of the ritual says to release them. It was still the symbolism from a time when marriages were mostly arranged. She followed their steps, slowly moving forward into the cave. The muffled voices came to a complete halt as soon as they entered.

It seemed like it took far too long to reach the ritual circle placed as close to the middle of the crowd of witnesses as possible. But once she did, she could faintly see another orb just opposite of her. Aang must have been encircled with air. He was altering their tribal ritual, to meet his needs. She smiled, knowing this would be a wedding, never before seen by any of the four nations.

The blind, elder woman stood between the two orbs. She was already chanting and moving her body rhythmically, calling the spirit of the moon and the sky to help her in the joining of Katara and Aang the old language of the tribe. The throaty sounds that came from the woman were clearly heard through the insulated nature of the orbs.

Suddenly, without warning, the water fell away from Katara, as did the air from Aang and they stood, many feet apart, staring at each other. Aang seemed to glow, his golden tunic, sparking in the dim candlelight and the glimmer of the white, full moon that cascaded from an opening in the ceiling of the cave. She was awestruck by him, this man, beautiful and strong, standing and giving himself to her completely.

He, too, had never seen something more beautiful that Katara at that moment. She was bathed in the light of the moon, making her skin seem radiant and otherworldly against the pale blue silk of the dress. There were water and air symbols embroidered on the fabric and a golden sash tied around her waist to match his tunic. Her hair was flowing in gentle curls down to her waist, framing her face, which was enhanced only by the slightest of make up. He wanted to kneel before her, not understanding how he could possibly be deserving of this magnificent creature.

"If these lovers are to be bound together in this earthly realm and the realm of the spirits, it must be a welcomed joining from the spirits of your people. We will call and ask the spirits of the moon and sky and they will bind you," the elder woman said in her raspy voice as she let her arms rise toward the opening in the ceiling.

"This child, this is your child, who commands the water as you saw fit. Moon spirit, you have chosen her. Do you see this child fit for binding to another?"

The light from the moon seemed to brighten and time seemed to stand still. Katara watched as the image of Yue descended through the moon's rays, until she was floating before Katara. The beautiful face of her brother's first love, looked on Katara with adoration, compassion, and sympathy.

"Katara," came the echoed voice of the moon spirit. "You are wise beyond your years and have suffered many trials with Aang. It was fate that brought you and Aang together, and it is fate that you will have more trials left to face with him. But you will prevail in the end. Those who fight for goodness, always prevail." The floating being stopped to smile. "You are meant for each other and only for each other. Nothing can tear your bond, not after this night. You have the moon's blessing, my dear child," Yue whispered, before she touched Katara's forehead lightly, sending a shock through her body, as if the most beautiful electricity were coursing through her veins.

When she opened her eyes, she realized everyone was staring at her, shocked. Even the elder woman's face was in awe, feeling the energy that was flowing off of Katara. She chanced a glance at herself and realized she was glowing, just as brightly as Yue had been when she appeared to her. Slowly the glow diminished and Katara was left standing, just as she had been before. The blind elder woman seemed to relax once the glow was gone and she grinned widely.

"The moon spirit has approved. Now we asked the Sky spirit. Aang," the elder woman gestured to him. He stepped forward a few spaces and closed his eyes.

"I know, Spirit of the Sky, that the air is not stable, not lasting. But the Avatar is. Your people are chosen to be the avatar, just as ever other child of the elements, but I am the last. I am your only child left. Do you approve of me binding to Katara, a powerful bender, and one who I feel I am fated to be with?"

With Aang's last words, a sudden gust of air seemed to course through the room. Every flame went out and Aang was lifted into the air. He was suspended there for a moment, and then set just before Katara, as if the air was offering him to her.

"You are fated to be bound to this woman. Your request is accepted," came just a whisper of a voice from the air before it left the cave and the candles relit.

The gathering was silent. No one made a move. This was by far, the most spirit-involved ceremony anyone had ever attended.

"The spirits have approved. Now for the blending of their essence," the elder said, walking over to a large basin of water. Aang and Katara joined the elder at the basin, gazing into it.

"The basin symbolizes the cup you will both share, because now you must share everything. Every experience, every joy, every test. The water within, symbolizes both the power endowed by the Water people and the cleansing of separation. Dip your hands within the water, and rid yourselves of your differences."

Aang and Katara's hands slipped into the smooth water. They intertwined their fingers, ritually cleaning each other's hands. It was a sensual experience, being both symbolically one, and being able to touch each other once again. it was in that moment that they felt a strange sensation, like something cool was rushing through their bodies and the insecurities they felt about one another were fading. Their bodies relaxed and their hands lifted from the water, still laced together and coated in a living layer of water. It seemed to shimmer, similar to when waterbenders heal. Their hands absorbed the water, leaving a glow to their skin for a moment. They both watched it, enthralled by the feeling and the magic of the incident.

"Now, the air nomad tradition usually dictates two airbenders perform this sequence. But one, the avatar, nonetheless, should be sufficient. You will create a sort of vortex around the both of you, raising your hands until the air breathes a life of its own. The air symbolizes the unpredictable nature of life. Things will happen that cannot be foreseen. When it pulls you together, this represents the force that air can have on our humble lives, and the strength of your bond, beyond the separation of your individual duties to your people and the world."

Katara looked at Aang skeptically. She heard what the elder woman said, but the idea of having no control over her own body scared her. Aang gave her a reassuring smile, before he began moving his hands, creating a whirlwind around only them. As the current got stronger, the more pull she felt in Aang's direction, and the less she could see their friends and family.

Aang released his hands, and therefore the control over the air that whipped around them, placing them, palms forward and level with his shoulders. He looked her in the eye, directing her to mimic his actions. Suddenly the wind picked up and their feet came off the ground with the force of the gust. They were literally floating toward one another. For a moment everything seemed to be in slow motion, while Katara and Aang glided forward in the air.

Finally they collided, their fingers lacing in an unbreakable hold and their bodies pressed together while the vortex collapsed against them. The wind dissipated and everyone remained motionless, watching the moonlight bathed couple clutching each other. Their breathing was the loudest sound, echoing in the hollow cave for a moment. They were barely aware of anything except their own bodies. Those moments had been so surreal, so intense. It was as if they both transcended to the spirit world and back.

"We have all taken witness. They are eternally bound. No force from spirit, nature, or man can separate these bound souls," came the parting words of the elder woman and then there was complete silence.

Aang and Katara continued to stand, intertwined for an immeasurable length of time. When they finally moved, it was as if synchronized. They parted from each other, only slightly, hands still clasped, to gaze into the other's eyes. Both sets of glowing orbs were full of wonder as they both felt a sense of completion beyond any contentment they had ever experienced. They had truly become part of one another.

Their gazes turned to look out at what was once their friends and family. The space was empty, save for a shadowed figure that stood at the mouth of the cave.

"Take your time. The celebration begins when you're ready," came Zuko's voice from the shadow of the cliff, just before he disappeared into the dark.

Katara continued to stare at the empty space Zuko once occupied, confused at why they were alone in here suddenly. Aang pulled one hand, still laced with hers, from their sides and turned her head to face him.

"Why –" Katara began, but her question was cut off by a sudden and very passionate kiss from Aang. She immediately sunk into the kiss, feeling overwhelmed. The sensation was different somehow. As if kissing him meant more, felt more than it ever had before. She released her fingers from their clasped hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently massaging his head, as his hand found the small of her back and securely held her against him.

Their attachment at that moment, they never wanted to break. It was breathtaking, magical, and seemed like it could go on forever. But the life draining rituals had taken their toll and soon they were merely resting their lips against one another to feel that amplified electrical spark.

"Aang…" Katara whispered, her thoughts slowly returning to their normal function.

"Hmm?"

"We should return to the village."

Aang opened his eyes and stared into hers. He had completely forgotten about their friends that waited for them. How much time had passed?

"You're right," he said grudgingly before he placed one last peck on her lips and began walking with her tight against his body and out of the cave.

"It wasn't Water tribe tradition to leave us alone…" Katara pondered as they walked toward the glowing village.

"No, that's Air nomad. Zuko found the scrolls. That's why I knew how to perform my side of the ritual. Air nomads would leave the married couple, usually to… um… consummate their bond immediately, but I would rather wait until we're in the comfort of our own bed," Aang said, glancing at her with a smile. She smiled in return, relieved that he had chosen her preferred option. Consummating on an icy cave floor didn't exactly have the romantic and comforting feel of their bed.

"So no celebration for the nomads?"

"No. A humble life was necessary and expected. Celebrations were deemed a luxury that humble beings should not engage in, unless it was a celebration of the spirits," Aang explained as they neared the furthest hut.

"So this must be uncomfortable for you," she whispered, almost punishing herself for not knowing more about Aang's people and past. He stopped her, turning so he could look her straight in the eye.

"No. Anything that has to do with you is a celebration," he whispered lovingly as he gently caressed her blushing cheek.

"They're back!" came Toph's enthusiastic voice, causing a multitude of noises to follow.

Aang and Katara made their way to the large opening between the huts and found the gathering to be in full swing. Everyone who had attended the ritual were eating and dancing. Merrily greeting the new husband and wife.

"That was so cool!" Toph said as she bounded toward them. "Everyone said it looked amazing, but it _felt_ so… I can't even describe it. How did it feel for you?"

Aang and Katara glanced at one another for a moment.

"They won't be able to explain any better than you, Toph," Zuko said, grinning at them with pride. "That was, by far, the most amazing binding ceremony I've ever witnessed. Between Katara glowing and the air…"

"It was certainly the most awe inspiring thing I've ever seen," Mai muttered, her voice actually inflected with enough awe to match her words as she wound a hand through Zuko's.

Katara, then, noticed her father, bounding through the crowd toward them. His face was stretched in a characteristically Sokka smile. He pushed through Toph and Zuko, grabbing Katara up in his arms and swinging her around.

"I can't believe you're married. That was the oddest wedding I've ever seen," he said quickly before he let her back to her feet and grabbed Aang's hand roughly. "I'm glad it's you. At least you can protect her," he said to Aang, who nodded quickly and placed his arm back around Katara's waist. He felt strangely insecure, not holding onto her.

After several greetings and wandering about, the party began to thin. Katara noted she hadn't seen Sokka since they came back from the ritual. She wanted to see him, to thank him for being such a wonderful brother to her. But he was nowhere in sight. Aang noticed as well, equally confused by his absence.

"Katara," Suki said from behind her, causing Katara to whip around.

"Where's Sokka?" she asked eagerly.

"He's in our hut. He was a bit overpowered by the ceremony. But he wanted to tell you he loves you," Suki said, hugging Katara gently before she wandered back to her hut, where her husband hid away.

Suddenly Katara felt like she wanted to hide away too. The day had been long, the wedding – though wonderful and indescribable – had been draining, and she sincerely wanted to spend some alone time with _her_ husband. That thought made her grin. Aang was hers. Well-wishers were departing to bed and the moon had moved through the sky, further than Katara had realized.

"Perhaps we should turn in," Aang muttered, after one older woman patted his shoulder in a congratulatory manner.

"I would like that," she whispered, leaning into him and letting him lead them back to their hut. Aang lit a single candle once they entered, sending only a dim glow throughout the small space. Katara began taking off any extra pieces of her garment and the few jewels Suki had placed in her hair, while Aang merely took off his air nomad amulet and shoes. He watched her as she pulled her thick hair back with a ribbon, bending the water from a washbasin to remove the subtle make-up on her face.

She paused, not turning to look at Aang, merely staring at the icy wall for a moment before she spoke.

"The knot of the sash… would you mind?" she said, her voice a bit nervous and shaking with the request. Though he had undressed her before, asking for him to do so felt a bit odd.

"Of course," Aang murmured, wandering to her and delicately untying the sash at her waist. When it fell to the ground, his hands did not move from their place on either side of her hips. He slowly stepped closer, pressing his front against her back and sliding his hands around to her until they sat against the front of her hips. She shivered at the subtle contact, wanting his hands on her bare skin there.

He bent his head so his lips would just barely touch the soft skin of her neck, placing teasing whispers of kisses from her ear to her shoulder. Her breathing started to accelerate as her hands involuntarily moved to touch his head.

He paused and took one hand to her hair, removing the thin ribbon that was holding it back.

"I like it when your hair is down," he whispered as her hair fell over both of them. The seductive nature of his voice nearly sent her over the edge. She couldn't resist anymore. She turned her body so she faced him and she pressed her lips to his. As if they had been secluded from one another for far longer than a day, their lips and tongues were eager for the other's. She raked her hands over his head and shoulders, frustrated that there were still layers of clothing between them.

As if on cue, Aang parted from her and removed his tunic, revealing his toned chest and abdomen that seemed to glow with his creamy skin. It begged for her to touch it, but she wanted to reciprocate. She slowly, to tease him, pulled her silky dress from her body, letting the pale blue fabric glide off her bronzy skin. Aang's mouth seemed to water at the sight.

The lusty feelings they had were much more intense than they had been. Without time for another thought they were once again in each other's arms, practically shaking with the increased electricity that flowed through them with the skin-to-skin contact. Aang's hands found her waist again and he picked her up, helping her legs wrap around him. He slowly moved them over to the bed, their lips never leaving one another's.

He placed her on the bed and crouched over her, moving his lips and tongue over her body. The feeling of her, just her made him tingle. It was pleasurable just to touch her, almost as pleasurable as it had been when she touched and pleasured him a month ago. If these feelings were so much more heightened now, would she taste more delicious? Her skin certainly did. He could lick her collarbone all day, but he had better ideas.

His fingers ran over the silky bindings that covered her breasts as he glanced up at her face. When his hands paused over them, her own fingers eagerly moved to begin taking the bindings off. He needed no other reassurance. His hands moved quickly, pulling of the bindings and freeing the softest skin of her body. His hands instantly touched them, squeezing them just as she showed him before. She moaned and her back arched. The pleasure was indeed far more acute. Being bonded caused this. Their pleasure had become one and therefore doubled.

When his mouth descended on her right nipple she very nearly screamed and a moan came from his mouth. Her back arched and more of her breast found its way in his mouth. It was amazing. He never wanted to stop sucking, biting, licking…

He switched to the other breast and she made equally pleasurable noises. The smell of her sex became a potent force in the room. It was mouthwatering and inviting. It actually moistened the air. He couldn't help himself. He pressed his throbbing and still restrained erection against her covered heat. Her eyes shot open and his sucking stopped. The pressure… the feeling. They were both completely in awe of it. Both of their mouths were open with the silence of their extreme pleasure.

Without a second thought they were both scrambling to have more skin contact. It may have seemed awkward, but they could think of nothing else but to be completely bonded. It was almost instantaneous that they lay naked before one another once again, however this time it was a much more profound experience. There was a weight that was being lifted and tightening. They knew this would make their bond completely final. They wanted it more than anything, but they were also a bit scared.

What would be the outcome of this consummation? Their thoughts had not come back to Katara's vision for nearly a month, but this moment may have caused the fear they both had. Their breathing was ragged as they stared at one another for a moment. Fear, excitement, love, adoration, need, lust. These were all the things they saw within each other's eyes.

Katara raised her hand and placed it against Aang's cheek.

"I love you, Aang, my husband," she whispered. His fears instantly lifted. He could face anything, do anything, if Katara was with him.

"And I love you," he whispered in return, leaning down from his hovering position to kiss her lips with passion. She returned it with equal zeal. Soon their preoccupying thoughts were lost and the sensations took them over once again. They had no reason to have chiding consciences anymore. They were bonded, married, they could continue and go as far as they so pleased.

Katara leg hitched over Aang's hip and his hardness brushed her heat. They both gasped against each other's lips. Aang pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered once again before his erection pressed against her again. The pleasure was immeasurable. She lifted her hips slightly, asking for more, and receiving it. The head of his penis slipped into her only slightly, but they both shivered with the feeling.

Very slowly Aang pushed further. It was amazing. Her inner walls were so tight, yet smooth. Strong, yet soft and moist. The zing of electricity between them was tenfold. He wanted to push harder, faster, but he didn't want to hurt her. He continued deeper, but soon found some resistance.

Katara took in deep breath. She had heard what was coming next and she was prepared for it. She looked into Aang's eyes, which were fill with worry and nodded to him, giving him a sincere smile as her fingers gripped his shoulders, bracing herself. He pushed through and a shock of pain went through her. It was not too difficult to handle. The comparison between the pain and the pleasure was mild. Soon the pleasure was overwhelming her other sense.

Her face relaxed and her hold on Aang's shoulders lessened and he began moving. He attempted to move rhythmically, but he was overwhelmed as well. He pressed his chest to hers, wrapping his arms around her body they moved, being completely one at last. They both were feeling it, the building sensation, however what was building inside them was far greater than what they had experienced before.

Both of them moaned and cried out with the pleasure that continued to build. Katara's hands clutched to Aang's back as his thrusts became faster and harder.

Then it happened. Like a fireworks display. They screamed each other's names, shook and shivered in each other's arms as their pleasure practically permeated the room. It was far more lasting than it had for either of them on the last full moon. And they continued to clutch each other for a long while after it had been completed, both unwilling to release the other from their oneness.

Aang pulled back only slightly to look at Katara's beautiful face, moving only so they were on their sides, yet still completely connected. She had a small smile flickering on her lips and her crisp blue eyes looked out at him from heavy lids. Her fingertips moved over his face softer than a butterfly.

"You are more a part of me than I can describe," she whispered. The idea of talking any louder seemed unfitting.

"Truly my other half, the other piece of my soul," he said in return.

He leaned over and pressed a soft, loving kiss on her lips and laying his head against the soft pillows so their noses were still touching.

"I don't want you to move," she said, her hands on his back, attempting to press him into her more.

"I won't," he whispered in reply, only pushing an air current through the blanket at their feet so it would lay over them. "Sleep, my love."


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry. My sister is over this week! I'm glad everyone liked the wedding! I tried to think of how a bending ritual would happen… I guess it was a success!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters.

* * *

The sea. The ocean. The water. Waves pounding again black rocks. A blood red sun cast an eerie light against the reflective water.

A single girl stood at the edge of the rocks, looking out past the red water, into the blazing sun. Her tattered dress didn't hide the beauty she possessed. Her thick brown locks flowed, just as she waves did through the air current, and her pale, creamy skin off set it in the most gorgeous of contrasts. Along her left side she had strange blue vines curling up her left side. They crept over her neck and onto her face where there was no hair.

Katara walked to this girl, not knowing who she was exactly, but she felt the girl needed her. She walked there, turning her so they could look into each other's eyes. The beautiful gray of Aang's eyes were framed in _her_ face upon this girl. But Katara didn't feel like it was odd anymore. She knew this girl. She reached up and touched her daughter's cheek gently.

"You did wonderfully," Katara said, consoling the sobbing girl. Her gorgeous pale skin was stained with tears and her lip quivered. She looked heart broken and horrified.

It was at this point Katara left her body, floating above the scene. She could see herself and her daughter on the cliff, the tears that were flowing from her daughter's eyes as her shoulders crumpled and she collapsed to the ground. But she could also she the destruction. Once again she saw the army of cloaked figures lying over the ground, dead.

"_Why would I praise this…?"_ Katara asked, as she looked back at herself, comforting the girl… her daughter as other figures started encircling them in a protective manner.

The scene shifted once again. To the small child in Katara's arms, Aang in front of them, protecting them. The black, cloaked figures stood there, menacingly, pointing at the frightened child that curled into Katara's chest.

"We cannot allow that monstrosity to exists. Blending should not be allowed," came a deep voice from the head of the cloaked mass.

"Who are you to say this is a monstrosity? She is our daughter. She's a human being," Aang hissed back as several others crowded around the small family. Toph made her way to Katara's front, just behind Aang as Zuko stood beside him.

"You all will perish if you try to protect this perversion of nature," the cloaked man said again.

Katara watched as the scene changed once again. The image of Aang kneeling beside her as she lie upon a disheveled bed, her hair splayed and her eyes vacant as she stared up at seemingly nothing. She was sweaty and her face was swollen. There was nothing within those blue eyes. She was looking upon herself and realized what had happened.

Those vacant blue eyes began to cloud over and Katara knew… she was dead.

Suddenly there was movement beside her and she gasped, life returning to her eyes. Aang collapsed on Katara and was sobbing, holding her as she gasped time and time again, her face full of confusion. She looked up, almost directly at the watching Katara and gave her a nod.

"_What does that mean?"_

And a baby was placed in Katara's arms.

Katara woke up with a gasping breath. She looked around the darkened hut as she shook. Aang still slept peacefully beside her, but she couldn't merely go to sleep after that. It was nerve wracking… horrifying. Death. Destruction. Hatred. Katara had never seen so much of it and it was centered on her family; a family that she did not yet have. Her heart thumped in her chest wildly. She had to remember all of this. She had to make sense of it somehow. She wanted to write down the compilation of her dreams… her visions. She slipped on a robe and began her work, swiftly pulling out parchment and a brush to begin. If she could get it out, write it in some sort of sequence, they could slowly figure out how to change it before it was too late.

Aang woke a short time later. The sun was peaking through the tapestry that hung on the archway. His sat up slowly, when he realized the warm body of Katara wasn't beside him.

"Katara?" he murmured as he slipped off the bed, pulling on any clothes he could find at his feet. She wasn't in the hut. He moved around the hut, noticing the still burning candle beside a small table that was for writing. He walked to it, finding Katara's elegant hand scrawled over the page. The words were rushed, but he saw now that it was her vision. There was more, more than she had told him originally. She had had another vision.

He picked up the pages as sat beside the table, continuing to read. These people, cloaked people she continued to see were a threat to everything they had fought for, he deduced. That, along with the life of a child that was yet to come, but he was horrified by the idea their child would face so much pain in a world that had just found peace in a hundred years.

Why would people always wish for something different? Many nations were just coming out of their prejudices toward others. There had been peace for so long before the Fire Nation waged war. Now someone wanted to destroy the peace that was recreated? For what?

He suddenly remembered something Zuko mentioned the day he arrived. He'd have to talk to him about it later.

Katara wandered back into the hut, noticing Aang sitting at the desk. She was carrying a bag she put food in from the night before. Neither of them had eaten anything at the celebration. She wandered over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, startling him slightly as he stared down at the pages she had written on.

"Good morning. I see you found my vision," she murmured, wandering to the small table on the other side of the hut. During her scavenging for food she had made an agreement to herself to keep her unpleasant thoughts to a minimum for the day. She wanted to bask in the happiness that they had now, and focus on figuring out her visions later. This was their first day as husband and wife and she needed to enjoy it, not worry about what could possibly happen at an undetermined time.

"Yes, I was just trying to figure out who these cloaked figures were. Why would someone want to destroy the peace that was just put in place?"

"Some people can't accept change, even if it's good," Katara murmured as she took out the fruit Zuko and Mai had brought from the Fire Nation. She missed fruit.

"After all we fought for… and what do they want?"

Aang was mumbling by this point. His mind was racing with the possibilities, and Katara was beginning to feel frustrated. From the looks of her dream, nothing would happen until they had a child. They had things to accomplish before any of that happened, and she didn't need Aang obsessing about something that hadn't come to pass. She knew the benefit of being prepared, but she didn't want all his time and energy spent on this.

"I have no idea, Aang. We really can't do anything at this very moment," she hissed. He turned and looked at her. She looked flustered, angry… She obviously didn't want to discuss this. She wanted to be happy. They were married. They got what they wanted and he was dampening the pleasant mood she had been in previously. Once he realized this guilt washed over him. But the reason he was obsessing was the exact reason she was upset about it. He wanted them to be happy, and these visions seemed to be threatening their happiness. If he was ever a selfish man, it was when it came to Katara. He couldn't seem hold his body back as it instantly found its way around hers. He held her close.

"I'm sorry. What a horrible way to start our first day bonded," he whispered. She smiled. He knew her far too well, and the smooth, calm tone of his voice coupled with his soft words melted her darkened mood instantly. She hated that he had that effect on her, but loved it as well.

The day passed, they really didn't spend much time away from their hut, relishing in their time alone. Since everyone had kept them so separated since they arrived, it was nice not to be interrupted, even if all they did was talk and hold each other. Something about being in each other's arms was more comforting than knowing their troubles were behind them. They planned to leave by sundown and make their way to the last few towns that needed help with reconstruction.

While Katara went to say her goodbyes and helped Toph prepare, Aang slipped to Zuko's hut to discuss the new rebellious group he had come across.

"Aang. Come to say goodbye?" Zuko asked as he wrapped up a few things. The hut was looking rather bare in comparison to how it had been just yesterday morning. He hadn't realized Zuko and Mai had brought so many things with them.

"Yes… but I was curious about those troublesome people you came across. Do you know what their objective is?"

"They've been mainly attacking blended communities. People from different nations that joined together when they were moved to Ba Sing Se. The ones my officials talked said that mixing of the elements was blasphemy and disrespectful to the spirits," Zuko said, gazing curiously into space as he thought it over. Aang's brow furrowed. In Katara's vision the cloaked men said their child was an abomination.

"How big is this group?" Aang asked.

"Not big. The people who were attacked said there were just a few of them. The leader is a young man. We haven't seen any evidence that he his a bender, but there's no way to know. The confrontations between blended families and communities have been rather small."

Zuko stopped to look over Aang's expression. He clearly looked worried and concerned. He never explained why he wanted to know about these people. Zuko saw little threat in them and was certain that they could be easily taken care of once they were found. They had eluded all of the Fire Nation's scouts, so it was going to take a little more reconnaissance to find these cloaked fanatics.

"Why are you concerned, Aang?"

"Katara… she had a vision. It was only this morning that I put it all together. These… people may become a greater issue in the future. I'm not sure how we can change it," Aang said, pacing now across the small hut.

"Katara had a vision?" Zuko asked. The idea confused him.

"Yes… um…" Aang glanced at Zuko, seeing the baffled expression of his friend. "Katara was gifted Sight from the moon spirit. She saw… our child and some horrible things with these cloaked figures. None of them will happen until the child is born… so I'm not sure how drastic action will be at the time being, but we need to find out exactly what these men are up to."

Zuko's expression lightened and he nodded, determined, at his friend.

"I will heighten the urgency of the hunt for these men. Mai and I will set course for the Fire Nation immediately," he said, grabbing his bags and walking out of the hut with Aang at his side.

Aang tried to calm himself before he made his way over to Appa. He didn't need Katara becoming upset, they had a long journey for the night and she obviously didn't want her good mood dampened. When he passed the walls of the village to where they were keeping his bison, he saw the large furry creature and grinned. He was being fed by Sokka. Katara, evidently was still with Toph. He decided now was a good time to talk to Sokka, since they didn't have an opportunity to speak after the ritual the previous night.

"Appa's missed you, Sokka," Aang said as he threw the pack he had been carrying into the saddle.

"And I've missed him," Sokka replied in a saddened tone. His face was wilting as he stood there. He was obviously not pleased about something.

"Why weren't you at the celebration?"

Sokka turned and looked at Aang, sighing heavily before he stepped toward him.

"I knew you'd be leaving. It really doesn't bother me that you and my sister are married. It doesn't bother me at all. I know she's safe with you, I know you love each other. But I can't help but feel like… I'm being left here. We've been on so many adventures together and now I'm the one who's being left behind… again," Sokka muttered, looking at his snow covered shoes and remembering the similar feeling when his father left him to fight in the war.

Aang placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder and smiled at him.

"There are many more adventures that we'll have together. Katara and I will come back often, once the reconstruction can move forward without me. Katara misses you… she misses the snow and the cold. She loves her brother," Aang said, grinning wider when Sokka met his eyes and they sparkled with hidden happiness. "We may need your help sooner than I would like, actually," Aang added glumly, thinking about the battle Katara's had foreseen. Zuko and Toph had been there. Was Sokka meant to be there as well?

"What do you mean? You don't want my help?" Sokka said, his voice accusing and his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"No, no! I'm just… not pleased with the idea of another fight… another battle…" Aang muttered, trying to force a smile, now that his thoughts had shifted back to the danger that seemed to tease at all of them.

"Battle?"

"Now is not the time," Aang muttered as he saw Katara heading toward them, Toph in toe. Both were holding large bags, Katara was practically glowing as she glided over the pure white snow, grinning ear to ear at the two most important men in her life. Sokka was more of a father to her than her true father, they helped raise each other.

"Are we ready?" she asked as she handed the bags to Aang.

"I think so," he replied as he put them in the saddle.

"I fed Appa. He'll be good for a couple hours at least," Sokka said, before he took Katara in his arms for a tight hug. "I love you, Katara. Don't get yourself into too much trouble," he whispered for only her ears.

"I won't… I love you too," she whispered back, squeezing him back even tighter. When they released each other Katara helped Toph onto Appa and with a wave, they set off.

* * *

Okay… I know this is short, I'm sorry. It's been an extremely long week with way too much going on. I'm planning to write more as soon as I fill out all this paper work I have to do for school!


	11. Chapter 11

This is going to be a hectic week, but I'm itching to get all this out! I don't know if there will be another update this week, but I hope this one can hold you off for a little longer!

Mature Content in this chapter!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters.

* * *

Weeks passed – actually months passed, villages were rebuilt, Toph was getting irritated with the newly married couple, and Aang was getting antsy. It had been three months since they left the Southern Water Tribe, and the anxiety of Katara's visions was weighing heavily on him. He didn't know when they would conceive their child, and although he was eager to touch his wife in every way possible, he also wanted to hold off on having this child until some new information came to them. He needed some knowledge of what was to come definitively.

It was evening, the sun was setting and casting beautiful colors in the sky as the three benders sat around a campfire. They were on their way back to Toph's family and she was more than eager to get away from the bickering couple. Katara sat angrily on the other side of the fire from Aang, who looked like someone killed his turtle-cat.

"Would you two just... I can't take it! Aren't you supposed to be all happy and stuff?" Toph said, her voice rose with her frustration at the two of them. The uncomfortable silence had stretched through the entire day. They had been traveling by foot and even the subtlest of tasks were marred by their muted exchanges.

Katara blushed with chagrin. Her silence was for Aang's distance. He had insisted on sleeping separately while Toph was with them. It hadn't bothered her at the start, but as the months pressed on she hungered for the touch of her love, even if it was only falling asleep in his arms. She understood his hesitation for closeness. He was scared for the child that was foreseen. But she couldn't help but be offended that he couldn't control himself enough to just sleep with her in his arms.

And his distance was useless anyway. The first few months of physical separation didn't bother her, they had a job to do, and she honestly wasn't in the mood. She didn't feel like she truly wanted him to make love to her, like something was off. But then, the urge grew, and she wanted him more than she had when they were waiting. And that's when she realized it, when the full moon of the third month gave her a vision, just two nights ago…

Her eyes looked upon the ghostly image of a full moon. The scene below her seemed distant, but as she looked upon it she saw the image of Aang and Katara, cuddling by a fire. Appa was not far from them, sleeping happily. She looked closer and saw the small bulge between her hips that Aang's hand rested on. The season was still fairly recent. And she saw that it was another full moon.

"A month in your future, sweet Katara," came the ominous voice of Yue that placed a phatom hand on Katara's tummy. Yue looked up at the watching Katara and smiled. "Everything will be fine. You're child, your daughter, lies here safe for the time being," Yue said, looking back down at the small bump, with Aang and Katara cuddling with no knowledge at all that they were in the presence of the moon spirit.

"_I'm pregnant… right now?"_

Yue smiled.

"Uh!" Toph grunted, breaking Katara out of her memory of her vision, as she stood and stormed away to her hut which she placed a very large distance away from the main camp.

Aang glanced over at Katara who sat staring into the fiery tongues that laped at the sky. Her face was still reddened from her embarrassment and anger, and he felt truly sorry for the pain he seemed to be causing her. Yet again he felt like a failure to her as her lover. He couldn't seem to make this right. Was it so much to ask to be prepared? To be happy with his wife before another life was brought into the situation?

But she wasn't happy. How could she be happy when he wouldn't even touch her? Would barely come within a foot of her. When was the last time they had kissed? He missed her soft, pouted lips against his. He missed the feel of her silky, lush hair through his fingers. He missed the curve of her body pressed against his. He missed her voice… even just saying something, even an angry something, to him.

"Katara…" he started.

"I'm going to bed. Would you like to make me _my_ tent now? Or should I try to make my own?" she asked, standing and still refusing to look in his direction.

"I'll make you one," he said in a defeated tone. He quickly created a rather large earth tent a bit away from the fire. Katara walked to Appa, grabbing up various blankets before she stormed into the tent and quickly hung a tapestry to shut out her husband. He stood by the covered opening and stared at it. He could hear her moving around, creating a soft bed to sleep on for the night. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in there with her, to feel her skin beneath his fingers and her breath against his lips.

He shuddered at the thought. It had been so long. Their wedding night. He had fought the urges for months now, and just thinking about it was arousing him beyond what he could handle.

He thought he might go insane. He wanted to burst through the opening and pin her to the blankets, rip off her clothes and take her. He wanted to bury himself inside her and taste every inch of her skin. He wanted to hear that voice moaning pleasurably instead of grumbling angrily.

He was shaking, holding himself back from doing these things. He wanted her. He wanted her so much he was making himself crazy.

And that's when he heard it, a soft moan from his love. He assumed it was from crying. Was he causing her to be upset? Did he hurt her? Again? He felt like hitting himself as he listened further and heard the sound again.

He decided he would go in, he would hold her and comfort her, and would kiss those beautiful lips and make her feel better. They would sleep in each other's arms that night. He could control himself.

Wrong.

When the tapestry was pushed aside, he froze. The sight was… beyond words. His wife, his precious innocent wife was sitting against the back stone wall, covered only in her loosened bindings. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed, lips parted as one hand groped at her breast and the other slipped between her legs, rubbing over the moistened bindings. She was moaning in pleasure, he realized, his eyes transfixed on the image of her attempting to pleasure herself. She was obviously too afraid to really touch herself. She had never done so before. The only one who had ever touched her in those places was Aang. He wanted to kick himself for neglecting her needs.

He slowly, silently, moved through the tent until he was right before her. Her eyes were still closed and she was unaware he was there with her. She would be. His lips found hers and she gasped, instantly removing her hands from their previous places and becoming fists at her sides. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, but Aang continued to kiss her, his hands roamed over her scantily covered body and began removing the bindings.

When she finally regained some form of consciousness, she moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him away slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, her brows furrowed with confusion.

"I'm so sorry… I've been acting ridiculously," he said, dropping his hands and sitting up so he could look at her face.

"That didn't answer my question," she said, crossing her arms around her now bare chest. She felt slightly exposed, having felt rejected for months now.

"I – I came to comfort you… I wanted to hold you while we slept. I miss you. I've been paranoid and stupid. But when I saw… When I saw you like that… I can't hold it back anymore," he said, his voice husky with lust. His own repression of his need to be one with her had weighed on his more than he thought. Seeing her… feeling the zing of electricity that shot through him when he touched her skin, felt her lips against his. He thought he would fall apart right there.

"I know why you have been… It was stupid of me to feel like…" she trailed off, not wanted to finish the sentence from her own embarrassment.

"Feel like what?"

"Like you didn't want me anymore. I know you wanted to wait… until we knew more about the men from my vision," she whispered, looking at her knees, which were now curled to her chest.

Aang was appalled. He had made her feel like he didn't desire her?

"That's ridiculous!" He moved to cup her face in his hands and make her look at him. "I want you more than anything. It was so difficult not to hold you, touch you… I fought myself from it, because I didn't want to tempt myself into more," he said, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Katara leaned her head closer, pressing her lips to Aang's as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her back passionately, both of them moaning at the pleasure they had both missed immensely. Aang broke the kiss to remove his tunic, pressing his bare chest to hers and shuddering at the long awaited contact. His hands flittered over her skin, unsure of where to stop, he just wanted to touch her everywhere all at once.

She, however, gripped and raked at his back, pressing her hips to his to increase the pressure. He bindings were soaking through and she so desperately wanted Aang to remove his pants. Without a second thought her fingers removed the sash at his waist and her thumbs pulled his pants down. She smiled at the groan that escaped his throat, as his erection broke free from its confines into the cool air of the night.

Her fingers slid to the front and wrapped around the shaft, moving slowly up and down and stopping to rub at the head. Their kisses had whittled to dancing tongues and pleasured moans from her husband. She wanted to make him happy. She wanted to please him, that alone would please her. Being close to him in any way would please her.

He thrust into her fist as his hands worked the last of her bindings. He knew if she didn't stop soon it would end, and he wanted moans of pleasure to escape those beautiful lips, now swollen from their eager kisses. He moved away, slightly, releasing himself from her hold and also kissing down her neck to her chest. He licked his way down stopping at the back mass of curls to look up at her face. She was gorgeous, she was glowing. He ran his fingers through her moist folds and watched her shudder in response.

She felt his soft fingers running up and down, moistening with the wetness of her sex and sending bolts of pleasure through her body. It was soft and teasing, she wanted more, and as fingers curled around the blankets that lay below them and she bit her lip with pleasurable frustration, very suddenly his tongue was in place of that enticing finger and she was overwhelmed. He licked her hungrily, like he couldn't get enough, like he had been starved and this was his only true sustenance. And she couldn't help but cry out with the intensity.

His tongue lapped through her folds, twisting and curling around her bundle of nerves, before it shot back down to circle her entrance. Her shudders and moans only made him want to move faster and harder. He wanted to make her scream with delight.

The build up started in the pit of her stomach; it was so strong she thought she might actually explode from it. Her hands moved to touch his head, to signal him to stop, but the feeling of her hands groping at his head only made him move quicker, slipping his tongue past her entrance and into her hot center. She did scream as his tongue found a magic spot. She seemed to explode with pleasure and pent up desire, screaming out his name with abandon.

He licked at her languidly, before bringing his body back over hers. She was panting, but she had a wry smile on her lips at their eyes locked.

"Roll over," she whispered as he attempted to pull her legs around him.

"What?"

He stopped and stared at her confused.

"Roll over," she repeated, pushing at his chest and watching his still confused expression as she straddled him. She ran her hands over his chest, leaning forward to place kisses here and there. He shivered at the contact and the new positioning. The image of her sitting over him was excruciatingly exciting as was the feeling of her slipping and sliding as she rubbed her hot sex against his throbbing erection. Her round, perfect breasts bobbed as she moved and her hands and lips continued to flutter over the skin of his chest.

She finally moved herself up, breaking the contact between them for just a moment, before her hand wrapped around his sex and lined it up with her entrance. He almost thought to stop her, to tell her that he didn't want her to do anything, he want to make her happy, and that was enough for him, but as he slipped within her, the electric, overwhelming feeling of being one with her made him lose all words that had once come to his lips.

He watched as she bobbed slowly, bouncing up and down on him, moving him in and out of her. Her eyes closed with ecstasy and his eyes gazed upon the glowing goddess before him, moving rhythmically against him. The curves of her fit perfectly with him, and the clash of their skin, his pale and creaming, her dark and bronzed, didn't matter. They were perfect together.

They both began to feel it, the building, the tension, the unexplainable light that began burning within them. Katara's eyes flashed open to lock onto Aang's. There was a moment of complete stillness, when they could see only the other's soul, laid out within each set of liquid orbs, and feel only the perfection of the other's touch, not knowing where separately they ended or began. They were only one.

And then it happened, an overwhelming explosion of pure pleasure, love, warmth, comfort… everything. Every feeling, every emotion that they possessed for one another filled and overwhelmed both of them and seemed to last forever.

When it began to fade, Katara realized she had collapsed against Aang's chest, shuddering with aftershocks of the euphoric feeling they both had experienced. His arms wrapped lazily around her holding against him. She nuzzled his chest with her cheek and clung to him, never wanting to let go, never wanting to be separated.

"I love you," he whispered into her luscious hair.

"I love you," she hummed back, as they both began to doze, intertwined.

And then a thought hit her and her eyes snapped open. She knew she had to tell him, but she wasn't sure… when.

She grumbled as she rolled off of him and sat up to look at his face, her hair a mess atop her head as his framed her now worried face.

"What is it?" Aang asked, startled she moved away from him, he had wanted to hold her for these past months so much; she had obviously wanted that too, and now she was moving away from him.

"I – I have to tell you something," she muttered, looking at her hands, nervously.

"You can tell me anything. Was it another vision?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow to try to decipher her troubled eyes.

"Yes…"

She was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out a way to properly tell him. But the words weren't coming to her. There was no good way to say the words. He would instantly go into a panic no matter how the truth came out.

"Katara," he whispered, as if saying her name would coax the words from her lips.

"The moon spirit told me… in a vision…"

Aang still didn't quite understand. He start at her with confusion, his head tilted to the side slightly. She smiled briefly at the sudden flashback of the boy she fell in love with. That innocent expression brought everything back and tears began welling in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant… right now. Our daughter is already on the way."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Somehow my life has become a whirlwind of craziness that has very little signs of stopping. Anyway, I know this chapter is short, but I will post another one soon! Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters.

* * *

"What?" Aang whispered with bewilderment. His eyes were wide and his face pale as snow with shock. "H – How long?"

Katara's gaze locked on his seemingly frightened eyes for just a moment before she averted them away.

"I'm guessing I'm a few months. In the vision… in a month I will be showing," she said in a small voice, staring down at her twisting fingers anxiously. It was silent for a long moment as she watched her fingers. Her hair made a veil in front of her face to hide her face, twisted with varying emotions, but mostly tense anticipation.

Aang was merely staring beyond her, his eyes completely glazed over. Daydreams, but more life nightmares flashing before his eyes of horrific scenes. All because of unplanned and untimely events.

She knew he would react in someway. But he said nothing, and she was too fearful to look up at his face.

Was he angry? Was he upset? Was he afraid? Was he happy?

He made no sound to indicate which of these emotions he was expressing and she made no attempt to look him in the eyes to find out. It may have been one of the most awkward moments between the two of them from her perspective. She didn't think he would abandon her. He would never leave her, but she felt that his reaction would hurt her more than she imagined if it was some form of rejection.

Would he ask her to do something? Rid herself of their child? She would never be able to do that. She couldn't take this life that was already growing, thriving, living inside her.

Would he hate the child that they created out of love? Would he feel it was the bane to their lives, causing their demise? She could not let him hate their child either. She couldn't let her into the world with her father hating her for something she had no control over.

All she wished to do at that moment was somehow make him forget so she could cuddle beside him and sleep peacefully until morning. She could tell him again and be more prepared for whatever reaction he was going to have. As long as he could hold her all night, she would be happy.

Their child, though laced with uncertainty and fear, was still their child and she already loved the little thing within her. She was happy that their daughter was going to come. She was eager to hold the child, to know her, and to watch Aang fall in love with her too. And she saw it. She saw him loving this child, if he could ever get past his reaction. Would he hate her? – For carrying the child and not telling him?

She couldn't help the tears that silently ran down her cheeks at the thought of his reaction. He, on the other hand, was lost in his own thoughts.

They were a mixture of many things. Fear of the future that was to come. Fear for his love, his wife, his Katara. Anger that they didn't have more time to prepare. And fury for those that would seek to kill an innocent child… his child, their child that lie in her womb growing steadily as he sat in a semi catatonic state.

With all his attempts to avoid her, to remove temptation, he missed vital signs about Katara's wellbeing and status. He would most likely have seen things to indicate a pregnancy if he had paid any attention to her, other than avoidance of her affections.

How stupid could he possibly be?

Did he not notice the subtle swell between her hips, however small it might be? They way it felt a bit more solid pressed against him as he made love to her?

Did he not notice her illness just a short time ago? Her lack of appetite?

And of course he didn't know about the vision. He would have known that night if he had been as a husband should – sleeping beside his wife.

At that moment he looked up and refocused on her face. It was cast down and he saw the glimmer of her recently shed tears on her cheeks. He took her chin and tilted her head to look at him. When their eyes met, he saw… what did he see? Fear? That couldn't be. Was she afraid of him?

"Katara..?" he whispered shocked. "Are you… afraid?"

She took her face away from his hands and looked back down at her fidgeting fingers.

"What… what is it?" he asked, his brows pushing together in concern.

"I know we aren't… prepared…" she barely whispered, trying desperately to keep her eyes away from his. He didn't know what to do, she had just shied away from his touch, but all he wanted to do was hold her. How could she be afraid of him? How did she imagine he would react?

"That doesn't matter. I know I've been… distant. I just wanted to know more before… and now," he shook his head he smiled slightly. "Well I guess my fretting and torturing both of us these last few months has been for nothing," he murmured with a bit of humor. She chanced a glance toward him and saw the crooked smile that was spread across his lips.

"You're – you're smiling?" she asked, confused. This was not the reaction she had envisioned at all. He was glowing with… happiness? Or was it relief?

"The wait was more of the worry… not knowing when. I almost thought the world would crumble down when it actually happened. But instead…" he gazed around and his eyes finally landed on Katara's blue eyes, shining with recently shed tears and confusion. She was glorious, even with a haystack on top of her head and swollen cheeks from her tears. Even when she trembled and worried… she was always beautiful to him. "I'm so in love with you, Katara," he whispered, taking her face in his hands once again and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke away from each other, Aang's hand slipped to her stomach and touched, ever so gently the place where their daughter grew.

"It's late," Katara whispered as she watched his awed expression grow the more he touched her.

"I can feel her… I can feel her life, her energy," he muttered as he stared at his hand and glowed with wonder.

Katara lied back against the blankets while Aang stretched over her lightly laying his head against her stomach. She stroked his head gently. After a few moments, when Katara's movement began to slow and her eyes fluttered closed, readying her for sleep, Aang moved and lied beside her, staring at her relaxed face.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to hide it… that I made you afraid," he whispered, just before he kissed her lips gently and held her as they slept.

Toph woke the next morning, moving toward the main camp irritably. It seemed she hadn't been far enough away from their… activities. She could feel it all and managed to force herself to sleep before it ended. Aang was up when she reached the campsite, he had a fire going and food was sitting out. She felt Katara's slow, even breaths from the earth tent just a bit away.

"Katara's still asleep, huh?" she asked as she popped to the ground and grabbed her leather bota and took a sip of water.

"She had an emotionally exhausting night," Aang murmured as he sat across the fire from Aang. He was a bit… jumpy, in an excited way, confusing Toph for a moment before she realized. Between his comment about Katara and his mood she gathered enough to know what went down the night before.

"She told you she's pregnant, didn't she?" Toph asked smugly, gaining a confused expression of Aang that she couldn't see. "I started feeling an extra heartbeat a while ago. At first I thought it was just Momo's… then I realized it was always with Katara's heart, which seemed to be working a bit harder than usual. Anyway… I figured it out," she explained with a nod as Katara began stirring from her sleep.

"How – why –" Aang sputtered as he stared at Toph with a purely dumbfounded expression.

Toph just grinned as Katara emerged from the tent. She was eagerly trying to tame her wild locks as she approached the others. She stopped once she noticed the expressions of her companions.

"What?" Her voice was unsure as the question came out.

"Oh… I just told Aang I felt the baby's heartbeat before either of you knew. I figured you knew when you started getting even more antsy around Twinkle Toes. It was funny watching the silent drama for a while," Toph said as she leaned forward, grabbing some of the fruit Aang had collected. He was still awestruck, just a little less so when Toph mentioned she knew the truth before either one of them.

Katara nodded, accepting the information rather well, basically shrugging it off as she sat beside Aang and also began eating.

"I guess that makes sense… the whole lie detector thing. I didn't think about it until just now. Why didn't you say anything?"

Toph shrugged.

"It was more amusing this way."

Aang snapped out of it at this point, have slowly processed the information.

"Toph… it would probably have been a more pleasant journey if you had shared with Katara," Aang muttered bitterly as he watched the two women eat. He was always the last to know.

"As I said. It was more amusing watching you two dodge each other like hurt little pig-dog pupplets," Toph said with her shameless grin as they both rolled their eyes. "I'm just glad I didn't get to miss the conclusion."

They were heading straight to Toph's family home after their breakfast. Once they arrived, Aang and Katara would be returning to the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko was to be sending news there about the fanatics and Aang assumed Katara would feel more at ease about carrying out her pregnancy in her childhood village. That was something they needed to discuss obviously, but it could wait. Getting there was the main goal.

They began packing up camp and loading it on Appa. Momo slept lazily on Appa's head while the rest of them began walking toward their destination. It would only be a few short hours before they got there, but Toph was eager to get home, and Aang and Katara were eager to get back to the Southern Water tribe. By the time they made it to the village, Toph practically leapt on top of Appa, grabbing her bag before a hasty goodbye.

"I'll talk to you soon. If you need me, you'll know where to find me. Don't get too fat, Katara," Toph said as her parting words before she zoomed away from them, toward her home. Katara grumbled as soon as Toph was out of sight.

"'Don't get too fat' I'm pregnant!"

"Speaking of which, why don't we ride on Appa for a while?" Aang suggested as he placed his hands on Katara's hips, preparing to hoist her into the saddle.

She leaned forward for a kiss though, breaking his concentration. She kissed him sweetly, enjoying the fact that she could willingly kiss him once again, before she pulled away with a smirk.

"That would be nice," she responded, placing her arms over his shoulders. "As long as we can seriously relax tonight. It's been way too tense the last few months."

"Of course, my love," Aang whispered, placing one more kiss on her lips before he leapt into the saddle and said the familiar "Yip, yip," sending Appa into the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter finished. It's gotten a little crazy on the home-front. Hope you like it!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters

* * *

Aang and Katara arrived at the Southern Water Tribe in the early evening. Katara was horribly exhausted from their journey back, and she actually didn't feel pleased to be there. Not that it wasn't a comfort to her, the cold, the huts, and her family, but there was something that seemed different. She now felt the strange overbearing feeling of all those things. She felt the odd urge to be home. But how was the tribe not her home? Where was her home if it wasn't this place?

Sokka met them outside the village walls, he was grinning as he set eyes on the now visible bump between Katara's hips. Suki wasn't far behind, very full of baby. With each step she seemed to be near waddling to compensate. Aang was slinging bags onto his back as Sokka eagerly wrapped his arms around Katara.

"I missed you," he said only to her just before Suki's hand found its way to Katara's shoulder. They looked at each other for a minute, as if contemplating how they could hug and just grinned at one another instead.

"Perhaps hugging should be saved for a later date," Suki said as she patted her enlarged stomach and gestured to Katara's.

"That might be a good idea," Katara agreed with a chuckle as they all made their way into the village.

Sokka and Aang were already huddled together as they walked, talking low and serious as the women made their way to their hut and instantly sat on cushions. Suki seemed utterly exhausted.

"You're about to pop," Katara acknowledged, looking at Suki who was breathing heavily, but managed to flash a smile.

"Yes… It's hard here. In the cold. The ice is always daunting, but I'm happy I'm with Sokka. Many of the women here told me they were alone when they birthed their child. During the war obviously. But the idea of going through any of this alone…" Suki trailed off, shaking her head with pity and some form of awe toward those women.

Katara thought back to the pregnancies just after her father and the fleet set off to fight. They cried as the men left, but turned to stone once the ships were out of site. She had helped in many of those births, watching as they endured the trials of parenthood alone, only the solace of others in their situation for comfort. She suddenly felt a creeping sensation. It was eerie almost. She more than agreed with Suki. She was indeed lucky she had Aang by her side to help her through it.

She didn't need hoards of hardened women to help her. She needed one person.

She looked up to see Sokka and Aang ducking into the hut, a letter firmly grasped in Aang's long fingers. Their eyes met for a moment, and within Aang's beautiful gray, also shown worry.

"Zuko?" she asked in a whisper.

"His letter…" was all Aang managed to say as he let the bags fall to the icy floor.

"What did it say?"

There was a long pause. Aang merely stood there, shaking with anger and fear. He hated these feelings. They wouldn't do them any good. They wouldn't save their child.

Sokka placed a hand on Aang's shoulder in comfort, before he turned to face his sister and wife. He couldn't help but smile as he took in the picture. The two most important women in his life, both carrying, making and glowing with it, even with their worried expressions.

His smile quickly faded as he glanced back at Aang, trembling with fury. His face set with a hardened expression as he returned to looking on his sister's face. It was lined with worry and uncertainty. Her hands instinctively cradled her growing womb as if that little gesture would be all it took to protect her child.

" Zuko has captured a few of these fanatics and tried to question them. They are more of a cult, he's discovered. He has no idea who the leader is or how many of them there are. The captured have given up very little. They apparently repeat the cult's creed over and over. Although one man told him that helping the wicked souls who blend the elements need to be punished and that they have foreseen the…"

Sokka paused looking over Aang and Katara's features, perhaps to ready them for the derogatory words?

Or to make sure they weren't going to do something stupid?

"life of the obscenity that will be blood of the Avatar…"

Sokka was looking at the floor now. He voice shook with the last few words as if merely saying them were sealing Aang and Katara's fate. Katara's hands began caressing the small bulge as if trying to sooth her child that was ignorant to their fate. She knew these men were threats and that if they did not find an appropriate way around them, way to fight them, their child would be lost – as would they – before they even had a chance to know her. She also knew they if they made it through these trials, their child would most likely be rather broken in the end.

The beautiful girl in her visions would be broken after taking the lives of so many.

Katara stared at them, tears brimmed her eyes as a mixture of fury and absolute terror washed over her.

Was there any way to save the life that grew inside her?

The hut was completely still and silent for a long moment. Everyone lost in their own thoughts, drowning the small space in the tension of their anxieties. Katara's eyes glazed over in thought. She had to have a plan. If there was anything they learned from the war they fought, they could do nothing without a plan. She thought over her visions. What had they learned from them?

"They don't know she is already on the way," Katara finally muttered, her eyes fixed at the floor before Aang's feet as remained in her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Aang said, snapping out of his transfixed state of anger.

"In the letter. 'the life that _will_ be the blood of the Avatar…' They do not know she has already been conceived," Katara whispered.

Aang moved the short distance between them and kneeled in front of her. He looked on her face, no longer laced with worry, but determined and focused. She was planning something. He had seen this face before.

"How does that help us Katara?"

"If they believe the only threat is the potential birth at some undetermined time… they will come after us… to kill us before it happens," she mumbled solemnly.

Sokka threw his hands in the air and began pacing. His shoulders rigid his face contorted with frustration.

"Well what will you do? Run? Forever? You can't do that for your whole pregnancy!" he hissed, rubbing his chin.

"He's right, Katara. In a few weeks it will be too hard on you and the baby to travel as much as your suggesting. You could end up hurting both of you beyond repair," Suki said, resting a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder. Katara looked over into Suki's face, which was full of sympathy. She watched as Suki's eyes traveled to her stomach. She was trying to envision what it would feel like to be scared no only for her live, but the growing child within; how hard the decisions would be.

Katara was shaking her head.

"No. Not running the whole pregnancy. We would know when they were close," she said, turning only to look at Aang, who was still before her. He saw the fear, laced with determination in her eyes, the protectiveness only a mother could have for her child. He could not cross her, could not argue or compromise with this Katara.

"We will stay here until it is absolutely necessary to leave," he said, loud enough for Sokka and Suki's ears, but mainly to Katara.

They were in this together.

They were the ones who had to live with these choices.

He would follow her lead, as she followed his.

Suddenly he stood and faced Sokka who was still tense and pacing. "Sokka, send Hawky to Zuko. Have him place his ships far enough away from here not to draw attention, but enough to form a perimeter. If they spot anyone from the Cult trying to come this way, they can alert us and try and stall them long enough for us to leave."

Sokka immediately left the hut to write out the message. Suki's brows pulled together with worry. She had seen so much destruction during the war. This place, which had not started out ideal for a home, was now. The idea of hiding wanted people and potentially targeting her home for further destruction scared her. But she looked at Katara, who gave her an expression of knowing, eased her thoughts.

Wouldn't she want them to do the same for her?

"What can I do?" she whispered, her hands still protective of her unborn baby.

"Nothing, Suki. You need to try and relax," Katara said, placing a hand over Suki's.

"You can act as though there isn't impending doom on the village. There isn't. Nothing will happen to this place if we can leave before they arrive. The village doesn't need to know," Aang interjected.

"We won't be here long, Suki," Katara whispered in promise. She was solemnly truthful. The idea that they would have to leave their family soon after arriving, potentially putting them at risk, hurt her more than facing the danger. But she couldn't do it in this state she was in. She wouldn't be able to face danger so vulnerable.

"I'll keep it quiet," Suki muttered with her eyes cast down to her hands. "I should check on Sokka and make sure his writing is legible." And with that she waddled from the hut, leaving two very tense blenders in her wake.

Katara lie back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as her mind raced. She hoped for a vision, something to help them. Something to get them through this or if nothing else help them prepare. She thought of the ever-growing list of things that could go wrong. The imminence of them fleeing at any moment.

"Katara," Aang whispered, making her jump slightly.

He leaned over her, catching her eyes as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face. This would be yet another long and trying journey for the two of them to face together. The guilt was overwhelming. If he had not become part of her life, she wouldn't have ever had to face such dangers. He had always been forced to lead them into these endeavors, but the duty to take charge of this situation wasn't his, he realized. He looked on his burdened wife, and knew. She had to make the decisions. This was her journey to lead. And he would gladly follow her into any danger.

"Where will we go when we have to leave?" he asked.

Katara considered that for a moment, blue eyes shifting around the room, examining it. She reminded herself of the strange feeling that this wasn't the home she wished for, when they arrived. Where was home, then? She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of all the places they had been. What replaced her childhood home? What place made her happier than here?

She thought of her happiest moments. All of them seemed to be with Aang, but one place stood out the most.

She suddenly surrounded herself with the cool air, misted with clouds and smooth stone ruins of a beautiful mountain top temple. She was hand-in-hand with her husband as they walked through the courtyards and he bent the air to encircle them as they kissed.

It was the first time they had come to the Southern Air Temple alone.

"We'll go home," she whispered as she opened her eyes once more to look within Aang's.

"Home?" he asked, glancing around the small hut they were in and back to her with confusion. He had always figured Katara would still find the tribe her home. The idea that this was not the place she thought of as home took his aback.

"The Southern Air Temple. Only Appa and you can get there. We'll be safe until our daughter is born…" Katara mumbled as her eyes slowly started to droop with exhaustion.

Aang watched as she fell asleep, only a soft smile adorning both their lips.

Katara looked over at Aang who sat huddled in a corner, his eyes filled with horror and uncertainty. The icy walls of their hut sat just behind him. She stared at him confused, just as Sokka rushed through the archway.

"The moon is hidden… The sky is black… and they are coming," he said, his voice a monotone and his eyes solemn as they met Katara's.

She could feel herself moving away from her body, just as she had in her other visions. She knew this was a vision, but the idea of seeing herself, in whatever state seemed to horrify her brother and Aang, terrified her as well. She could do nothing about it though. Within a moment, she had moved away from herself and was staring down at a truly fear-provoking sight.

Her body was pale and ashen, her body little better than skin sitting atop brittle bones, and a bulging belly that sat between her hips. Her hair was filthy and scattered in matted clumps around her head. Her face was sunken in and her eyes stared wide at the ceiling, barely moving. She looked like death itself.

Aang began slowly, tentatively moving toward where she lie on the bed, and kneeled beside it, careful not to touch her.

"They are coming. We have to go," he whispered as he stood once more and left her in the hut.

The nearly, lifeless body of Katara stared at the ceiling, right where she watched from above, and with what little expression the skin-and-bone creature could make, she gave a determined and pitiful look.

"Please leave, before this. I cannot bare it," came the weak, raspy voice of herself.

Katara sat up sweating, fear in her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her body shaking with horror. Aang was immediately up as well, his hands on either side of her face, trying to get eye contact. His lips were moving frantically, but she couldn't make sense of the words.

"The vision… we have to leave soon… we can't…"

"What, Katara?" Aang asked. Her words were broken as her eyes moved around the room, looking down at herself, her body, touching her hair and her face.

"I can't be here when that happens… Only you…. We have to leave!" she finally screamed, quickly standing from the bed and moving about the room in a whirlwind. Aang watched her, confused and worried.

"Katara, tell me what you saw," he pleaded.

"I… we need to leave. I won't be able to if we don't," she said in a panic. "We'll all die if we don't leave now!"

She paused for a moment and stared at him.

"Do you trust me, Aang?" she said, a bit too calmly.

"Of course," he said without hesitation.

"Tell Sokka that when the moon is hidden, and the sky is black they will come. Tell him we must leave now or we will all die. Tell him I love him and we will see him again when it is safe. Then come back to me and we will go home," she said, just before she turned back to pulling their things together in a pile of bags on the floor.

Aang watched her for another moment or so, still confused and honestly a bit frightened, before he left the hut and rushed to Sokka's.

The moon was painting the snow with it's bleach-white glow, and he knew the village was sleeping. He walked through the archway of his friend's hut and stopped to see Sokka sitting in his bed, his face crumpled and his body tense.

"I heard her screaming," he explained.

"We have to leave. She had a vision. She wants you to know that when the moon is hidden and the sky is black they will come."

"But you won't be here."

"No. We will all die if we stay any longer."

Sokka's eyebrows furrowed at these words, but he nodded swiftly, glancing at his still sleeping wife briefly before he turned back to Aang.

"She will be safe with you, Aang. Tell her I love her."

"She loves you," Aang said quietly, before he left the hut once more and returned to the hut that held his frantic wife.

When he entered, he was instantly distraught when he took her in. She was crumpled on the ground, her body seemed to have been sucked of its life, but her eyes were still alive as they met his. He pulled her into his arms.

"What – What…. happened?" he asked, voice shaking as he looked over her fragile body.

"This is why we must leave. Take me to Appa," was all Katara managed to say. Aang, though feeling completely out of his element, picked her up and ran with the wind to his bison, placing her gently in the saddle. He took the time to cover her in as many furs and blanks that were in the saddle and planned to bring back more.

"I'm getting our things. Will you be – I –" he couldn't think of the right words, he merely pressed his lips to her clammy forehead for a moment before he rushed back to their hut, grabbing everything he could find and rushing back to her. He didn't understand what was going on.

What was happening to her?

The look of her body, drained of energy, was… worse than the idea of killing anyone else. If he could give up everything to make her better, to fix whatever this was, he would.

How could so many trying tests happen to them? When would they be left to happiness? Would she die? Could he live without her?

He jumped up into the saddle and placed more blankets over her. Whatever was happening, he couldn't help in this mental state, or with them in this place. They were going to the Air Temple. They would be safe from outside forces there, the rest, they would figure out once they got there.


	14. Chapter 14

These are beginning to take a bit longer to get finished and posted because my life has decided to go on overdrive. I also haven't had much time to go over them to check for mistakes so if you see some, let me know! I'm happy so many people love the story as much as I do!

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the Characters!

They flew through the night, never stopping, never slowing. Aang sat across from Katara in the saddle, watching her as she slept. He could feel the air moving with every breath her lungs took. Over the past few hours her cheeks seemed to fill and become colored once again, like she was slowly being filled with life once again. It relieved him to see her looking better, but he had no idea what caused her to… crumble.

How could one more thing go wrong?

The sky began to lighten and Katara's skin started to glow with its usual bronze sheen. He looked away from her toward the clouds just up ahead. The smell of the mountains hit his nose and he was home again.

They broke through the clouds and the temple was revealed. Katara stirred just as they began landing. He watched as her eyes began to flutter open and a soft smile emerged on her lips. She felt the relief, just as he did, about being back here. The rest of her features seemed to go completely back to normal with the small turn of her lips, and Aang's anxieties were put away for safe keeping, so he could focus on the one thing he truly wanted to – Katara.

"We're here," Katara mumbled sleepily as she wrestled to sit up.

"We are," Aang said in reply as his long arms moved around her body and scooped her into his arms. "Let's get you to bed."

He jumped from the saddle and made his was slowly, and carefully to the tower were their rooms were. And at that thought, he realized they only really needed one room for the two of them. Her room was much bigger, with a large bed, while his room was the humble sleeping quarters of a monk. He decided her room would be best fit for their needs.

"Did you sleep at all?" Katara asked, suddenly breaking him from his ponderings.

"Oh… No," Aang said, still not feeling the weight of his exhaustion as they made their way through the corridors to their room. She reached up and touched his cheek tenderly, brushing the tips of her fingers over the dark circles under his eyes.

"You must be exhausted. I can walk," she said, squirming just a bit to suggest release, but Aang's hold only got tighter.

"I didn't sleep because I saw you nearly lifeless all night. You are not walking until I know what that was," he said sternly as they came to their room and entered.

Katara merely watched him, his face filled with determination to mask the worry that he couldn't hide in his eyes. She continued to watch him as he gently placed her against the sheets and slid in beside her. She turned her body to face him and started running her fingers over his face.

"You should sleep."

He turned his face to look at her, the determination had faded, revealing exactly how worried he had been.

"I'd rather understand what that was. What was happening to you?"

Katara paused for a moment. The truth was she wasn't exactly sure what had happened. She felt like her life was being sucked from her body, but at the same time, it was still within her. She didn't know what he saw, what the outward effect of it had looked like, because she knew it was going to get worse. She saw herself nearly dying as the cult came to destroy them. That's why they had to leave.

She searched her mind for a reason for why it would happen.

What could possibly be the reason for the life to be sucked from her body?

And at that moment, she felt the baby move within her. Her hands instinctively moved to her stomach, bringing one of Aang's hands with them so he could feel. They both sat in awe for a moment, feeling the life of their child move within Katara. Their worry and fear melted away in that moment, as they both were transfixed.

When the movement ceased, Katara looked back into Aang's eyes.

"I honestly can't tell you why this is happening. But I know this will work out," she said, tightening her grip on Aang's hand which was still pressed against her stomach.

There was a long pause between them in which Aang realized it had been quite a while since Katara had eaten anything. Usually she felt ill if she went too long without food, but she didn't seem bothered.

"I'm going to get something for you to eat. Just lie there until I get back," he said, motioning to the bed as he moved to the window, staff in hand for gliding.

He was in the air in an instant, scanning the trees below for some sort of fruit, while Katara stared at the ceiling. She couldn't fathom the reason for why things seemed to consistently worsen. The war that raged her whole life was bad. And even when the war was ended, they worked hard to bring cities and villages back to their former glory, with always the question of how they're relationship could last in the state it had been in.

She got her wish. She got her Aang. And now more bad was being forced upon them.

She felt as though all this was somehow her fault. That her want of a real life with Aang only brought about more pain for the both of them. And was the life being pulled from her part of her punishment? Was she meant to die before this baby was allowed to be born? Was their daughter really an abomination?

No.

The little life, growing and glowing within her was not an abomination. She was meant to be. But why, then, was her life pulled from her?

She quickly got up, moving to the singular bag Aang had brought with them to the room. It was a small leather bag-sling that she kept a few possessions in, like her water bota and her vision journal. Perhaps she had seen something that would explain what happened to her.

She moved back to the bed, scanning through her writing, trying to find something that made sense. But Aang popped through the window once again with his shirt filled with fruit. He gave her a questioning glance as he placed his staff against the wall and crossed the room to the bed.

"You got up," he commented as he released the fruit from his tunic.

"I was looking through my vision journal," she muttered in her defense.

"Mm… and did you find anything?"

She scowled slightly at the condescending tone his voice had taken. The truth was she barely looked through it before he reemerged. So, no, she didn't find anything, however the way he was treating her was becoming bothersome. She knew he was tired and she knew he was worried, but whatever happened, was happening to her.

"I haven't had a chance to really look at it," she said, just before she popped a berry in her mouth with a bit of attitude.

"Well, you should be resting. Not getting up and getting things. At least not until we know what's causing it."

"That was why I was looking. And you're the one who needs to rest. If you don't stop with this mood, I'll have to get up and walk to another room."

As she finished the words and let her eyes lock on Aang's, she instantly felt bad for the threat, however dishonest it was, the look on his face was enough to soften her features.

"I'll eat. You rest. We'll go through the journal when you wake," she said gently, before her lips grazed his and he leaned back against the pillows.

All through Aang's nap, Katara scanned her writing, eyeing the sleeping Avatar on occasion. With his mood undetermined and the promise they would do it together when he woke, she didn't want to risk angering him.

She tried to find a sufficient reason behind what had happened. But what she wrote about her visions weren't giving her anything definitive. As refocused on her first vision she realized exactly what had caused her weakened state. The vision came back to her mind, however this time it was far clearer, because of further understanding.

The beautiful little girl with dark hair like Katara, falling in small curls down her shoulders that bounced as she twirled by the pond and shining eyes of Aang filled with joy as the air picked up around her and gently pulled her into the air where she continued to twirl for a moment before she settled back to the ground.

Then the moment of realization that crossed the beautiful girl's face as she saw the wilting flower came again. She looked back at her mother, as if to ask permission. Katara felt herself nod and smile with approval, before her daughter reached out and barely touched it. Life seemed to fill the near-dead plant. And after just a moment, that one touch seemed to bring more life to every plant that surrounded the small pond.

Instantly it was much darker, showing her the young woman, her daughter, at the edge of the cliff. Behind her the corpses of an army sent to kill her and the blood red ocean reflecting an angry sun on the horizon.

Another change and she saw, again, the eerie scene of herself, crumpled and lifeless on a bed covered in disheveled sheets. Her body was bare, save for the thin covering of what looked to be Aang's tunic. She could hear his broken sobs as well as the cries of an infant. Katara's vacant blue eyes stared and began to cloud over. And as they did the cries of the infant became more and more frantic. She saw Aang approached the lifeless body, a squirming bundle wrapped in his arms that he didn't even seem to notice as he looked at the corpse before him. Suddenly one tiny hand swatted at Katara's limp arm and the moment their skin touched a spark returned to Katara's eyes and she gasped with new life.

Katara sat up, gasping as she had been in the vision. Aang was already up, watching her.

"What? What did you see?" he said, frantic, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've seen it before… but this time… I saw more," she said in a hushed voice as she tried to catch her breath.

She turned to face him, knowing, understanding in her eyes, but words were lost to her. She touched Aang's face, remembering the defeated sorrow in his face when he looked upon her dead body. How could she knowingly put him through that torture? But she knew there was no other way.

"What was it?" he whispered, his voice soothing and calm in an effort to ease her.

"She gives and takes life. That is her unique gift. She bends life instead of elements. I'm feeding her and helping her grow. I'm giving her life. She's periodically taking a bit of mine. It will be painful, but I will be fine."

The last words left her lips a bit slower. They weren't completely a lie. She would be fine after their daughter touched her again. She would live fully after that, but the worry that this would cause Aang for the remainder of her pregnancy if she told him didn't seem worth it. They would be running and hiding for many years and she would rather bask in the simple time that they had left in their quiet peaceful home.

"So I shouldn't worry?" he asked skeptically.

"No," she said, giving him a small smile before she gently pressed her lips to his.

A month after they arrived at the Air Temple Katara sat at her favorite window stitching together pieces of fabric for the girl that was to arrive sooner than she expected. It seemed as though the months had flown by, but she assumed the chaos of it all helped the time go by much more rapidly. The adequately sized bump had grown quite a bit. She was nowhere near huge, like Suki was the last time she saw her, but she was well on her way. She had wondered how Suki was. She assumed their baby was born, but they hadn't heard back from the water tribe. She wanted to know if she had a niece or nephew, if the baby was all right, if Suki was all right. But there was no word. Aang had repeatedly tried to sway her from her worries, but they didn't seem to make much of a difference.

Aang was sitting on the bed meditating. He had taken to contacting the spirit world much more often, but he had found it more difficult to get past the rather irritating spirits who wished to play games with him, rather than let him continue to find Roku. This particular day he was determined to get to Roku. He needed to find out why their daughter had this strange bending ability.

"Aang," came the deep voice of Avatar Roku once he made his way to the spirit realm. "You've been wanting to talk to me."

"Yes. It's been a bit difficult," Aang mumbled, while the tall Avatar chuckled.

"You wonder about your wife and child."

"I have a feeling Katara isn't telling me the truth. She says at the end of this she will be fine, but I have an eerie feeling something horrible is going to happen to her," Aang said, trying and failing to hold his voice from quivering. The idea of something happening to Katara was more than he could bear.

Roku's joking manner transformed into compassion as he reached out a hand and touched the grown, yet still young, Avatar before him, holding not only the weight of the world on his shoulders, but the weight of his life, his true life – Katara.

"She is trying to protect you and herself. By withholding things from you she feels she will ease your burden until the time comes when you truly have to bear it. Her spirit is so connected to the Moon and Ocean spirit, because she is the Given. I can feel her as I feel the other spirits in this place. As you can feel her. She truly loves you and feels she must protect you, just as you protect her."

"That's stupid," Aang muttered, causing Roku to chuckle once again.

"It may seem that way, but it will be better in the end."

Aang paused, considering his next question. It was hard for him to think of it, hence why he needed to know the reasoning of it. The gift, the power, his child was to have was more challenging to accept than when he was told he was the Avatar. How could such bending exist?

"How… how is it that our daughter will be able to bend life?" he asked hesitantly.

"We are so connected to life and death. Every bender is, but the Avatar, being the bridge between the human world and the spirit world, is even more connected. Your Katara is even closer than a normal bender, being the Given, and having the power she had over her element. Water is healing. This child's parents are the most powerful benders of this time. It will encompass the power of life and death as well as your natural elements."

"She will… she will be able to bend air and water as well?" Aang gasped in shock.

"Yes. There has never been such a bender. There has never been such a powerful family, as you will have. Relish in these gifts, Aang. Be thankful and gracious. And trust those who place their trust in you," Roku said in a whisper, before he vanished with the rest of the spirit world.

As Aang's eyes opened he saw Katara at the window as he had left her, however instead of the small bits of fabric in her hand, there was a hawk on the sill and a small scroll between her fingers.

"Sokka?" he asked, going to her side.

"Yes. They haven't heard from Zuko since we left. And they are watching the sky for the signs I had given them." She paused as she continued to read for a moment. Obviously having a bit of difficulty with Sokka's handwriting.

"And Suki had a baby boy!" she finally said with a grin. Aang grinned back at her.

"What did they name him?"

"Roku."


	15. Chapter 15

I know it's taking me longer to get these posted. My new semester has started and I'll have a lot to do, but I promise I will try to get them posted relatively quickly!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters.

* * *

_Aang,_

_I'm sorry it has been so long since I've contacted you. I know we need to keep our contact low as to not draw attention to your location. I've been collaborating with the Earth nation to try and get more of the cult members into our grasp. We captured a young one, easily manipulated. He told us of this prophecy and we let him go. It is enclosed with this._

_I hope that you and Katara are safe. When I know something more I will send it your way._

_Zuko_

Aang read the words several more times before he could make himself look at the other piece of paper that lay behind Zuko's scrawl. And even then, the words on the page were lost to him. He set it down, unwilling to fully understand at the moment. He had too much to think about without knowing exactly what the future held. Or what the future could possibly hold.

He let the papers slip from his fingers onto a table and turned to back to the bed where his wife lay, sleeping. It had been many months since they had arrived at the Air Temple and her stomach was now large and swollen with their growing child. She looked like she was nearly about to pop, especially with the physical state she was in.

His worried eyes scanned her body. Her skin was ashen and her cheeks sunken. She had been too weak to leave their bed for a day and half and even though it was nearly evening, casting the sky with beautiful colors of the sunset, she had slept since he spoon-fed her earlier that morning. Her body looked so frail and sickly, save for the bulge between her hips. And even in her weakened and sleeping state, her thin arms still wrapped around her torso, protecting the life within her.

He wasn't sure if he should wake her – or even touch her for that matter – but she needed to eat. Slowly, he willed his body to go to her, careful not to desturb the bed too much as he sat beside her and pushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Katara."

She stirred only slightly.

"Katara, love, you need to wake up," he said gently, stroking her cheek so softly, he was unsure she could even feel it.

"Mmm," she groaned as her eyes fluttered open very slightly.

"I brought you a bit of fruit."

Her eyes opened fully and she looked into his, smiling at her love. She saw the pain, worry, and fear in his eyes, but she chose to ignore it. He would truly know fear and pain too soon, she feared sooner rather than later. The last day and half had been excruciating and she could do very little other than sleep. But she smiled knowing their daughter needed that from her, needed her life.

"Fruit sounds good," Katara rasped out in a whisper.

Her voice caused Aang's brows to furrow with worry a bit more as he picked up the wooden bowl beside the bed and took a berry, bringing it to her lips to eat. Just simple things seemed to be exhausting to her, speaking, eating, even shifting positions on the bed. Each time she moved he became further enveloped in his seemingly never-ending tunnel of agony of her condition. He was sick just watching her skeletal form.

He felt he was to blame for it all. It was his fault she was in this position. If she had never known him, she wouldn't look and feel as though she were dying.

"Aang," she whispered, bringing his attention away from his thoughts.

"Yes, love?" he asked, eager to hear her voice, to give her anything the needed.

"I need you to do something for me. My visions… You should read the last ones… you need to know…"

Her eyes began to flutter closed.

"Need to know what?"

But she was already asleep.

The day following her last expanded visions she wrote them in the journal she kept. She knew when their daughter would be born. The signs were there and she knew he needed to understand before it was too late. Even in her sleep she was eager for their daughter to be born, for her to recover from this, and their family to be happy and whole for as long as possible before they had to face was they had been fearing since Katara had her first vision.

Aang sat in the corner while Katara slept, watching her eagerly with her journal firm in his hands. He had been holding it for quite some time. Unable to open it to find whatever future lay within the pages. Whatever horror he was going to see that could potentially be worse than the one across the bed at that very moment.

But the sky was starting to darken and clouds began moving to cover the stars. He tore his eyes away from Katara and looked down at the pages, now crumpled within his hands. He turned to the last visions and took a deep breath, bearing himself for what he was about to read.

Would it be horrible?

He glanced at her one last time, before he began reading the words.

_I saw, again, the eerie scene of myself, crumpled and lifeless on a bed covered in disheveled sheets. My body was bare, save for the thin covering of what looked to be Aang's tunic. I could hear his broken sobs as well as the cries of an infant. My vacant blue eyes stared and began to cloud over. And as they did the cries of the infant became more and more frantic. I saw Aang approached the lifeless body, a squirming bundle wrapped in his arms that he didn't even seem to notice as he looked at the corpse before him. Suddenly one tiny hand swatted at my limp arm and the moment their skin touched a spark returned to my eyes and I gasped with new life._

Aang felt physically sick. The words on the page could not be true. He shook with the overwhelming prospect of Katara, his love, his life dying just after birthing their daughter. The child within her now, stealing her life, his life. Pulling his love away from him.

How had he let this go on?

How did he let this child continue to grow for so long, while it slowly killed her?

He couldn't help the sob that broke through his lips as he looked at her, or the way his body shook with rage and absolute despair. He couldn't bare the thought of watching her die, even if she would be brought back. He knew Katara would never forgive him for the thought that crossed his mind, but he felt as if the cult was right. The child within her womb was an abomination. Something that was not meant to be.

The hatred he felt for that helpless thing within her womb was seething and sizzling within him to the point he thought he might explode. His eyes burned as he looked at her disgusting body, stripped of almost all life, as the tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

Thunder clapped in the clouds overhead and lightening pierced the sky, lighting the room for just a moment. That's when she woke, sitting up straight, eyes wide.

"It's time," she nearly screamed, just as thunder roared through the sky once again.

"What?" Aang yelled frantically, instantly unsure of what to do. His rage and terrible thoughts faded as soon as she screamed and he saw the look of absolute agony that crossed her face.

She screamed again, in time with the thunder. She was clawing at the thin robe that covered her as she shook and sweat.

"What can I do?" Aang begged, coming closer to her, arms extended as he stared at her. He was in no way prepared for this, and after learning the information he just had, he was even more unsure of how to handle any of it.

"JUST HELP ME PUSH!" she screamed, reaching out and demanding to take his hand. He gave it to her and she squeezed it so tight he thought his bones might crumble. The strength that suddenly filled her surprised him. She still looked frail and near death, however she was also full of life, clearly fighting for it – even if it might only have been for the life of the baby – as she worked to push their daughter from her womb.

Each scream from her lips and each push filled him with anxiety, and the raging storm above them didn't help his panicked state any more. She gasped and her breathing slowed, still wincing with each contraction, but waiting.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice hushed but tense.

"Her head is out… Catch her… I don't think it will take long…" Katara said between contractions, her voice hoarse and exhausted.

He hesitantly moved to the foot of the bed, trying only to look at Katara's face, which was drenched in a cold sweat, eyes wide with pain. When he let his eyes lower to their child's head, he was shocked, horrified, but somehow amazed. It was beautiful in a way, strangely, but the idea that he was alone in helping her still frightened him beyond belief.

"It's all right. Push, Katara," he said, readying his hands at the base of the baby's head.

She took a deep intake of breath and pushed for the last time, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as the baby's body slid from her. Aang looked at the tiny, wiggling girl in his arms, who cried and shook with the cool air against her body. He couldn't keep the light from his eyes. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of joy that filled him as he held his daughter.

She was beautiful.

She was magnificent.

She was theirs.

He looked down her body and saw the cord that attached to her belly. It pulsed a few times before it finally ceased he pressed his fingers to it a bit away from the child's body, using fire to sever it before he wrapped the tiny infant in Katara's robe that had fallen to the floor.

It was that moment that he remembered the vision, fear rolling through him and making him unwilling to look up to see her face. But he had to. He had to look at her, had to see. His eyes inched upward as he slowly stood from his crouching position. Their daughter continued to have more insistent cries, but he could not will himself to move any faster.

As soon as his eyes fell on her his fear and pain took him. His face crumpled with agony and tears instantly fell from his eyes as he looked at her, his beautiful wife, his lovely Katara. Her body was limp, her hair splayed across the pillows and blankets, framing her once lively face that was now void. Her eyes were glazed over and vacant and her skin was pale as the ghostly figures of the spirits he had encountered.

She was dead.

He didn't know how long he stood there with the screaming baby in his arms while he stared at the corpse of his wife and best friend. But at some point he snapped out of it, looking down at the baby in his arms and remembering what he needed to do. He slowly made his way to Katara's side, kneeling down and placing the wiggling child on her chest.

The instant their skin came into contact, the light in Katara's eyes returned and she gasped for air. Aang let out a relieved sob, resting his head on her stomach and thanking every possible thing he could imagine.

"Aang… Jinsei…" Katara managed to whisper as she raised her hands just enough to place one on Aang's hand softly, and the only around her now at ease child, who eagerly sucked at her breast.


	16. Chapter 16

I know it's been a while since I updated! Sorry for the horrendously long wait! I have 15 credit hours of classes this semester and tons of projects. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's not that gripping, I suppose, but I hope you enjoy it, just the same.

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or the Characters!

* * *

Aang lay quietly, watching the two most beautiful girls sleep beside him. The sun was rising and he had woke just moments before, relishing in the reality that they had a family. The small infant stuck to his wife's breast was so peaceful and innocent, wrapped in the arms of Katara, who looked more at peace that she had been for quite some time. This was a morning that changed his outlook.

He reached a tentative hand over to stroke the small child's cheek, his child, Jinsei. She stirred a bit at the touch, unbelievably beautiful as she yawned and her eyes opened very slightly. He grinned down at his little daughter, unthinkingly filled with a joy he hadn't known. He stroked her cheek again, watching her eyes brightened with each of his touches.

Katara stirred slightly and Jinsei snuggled closer to her mother's chest. Aang smiled and quietly got off the bed, wandering to the window and glancing out to see the temple, freshly covered with rain from the previous night. He sat in the sill, amazed at how the rain could wash away so much. Old worries, fears, anger, all gone with one storm. He turned to look at his girls, happy and cuddled together on the bed and knew the danger, whatever and whenever, was going to be all right somehow.

Zuko's letter suddenly caught Aang's eye on the table beside him. He looked at it, fighting with himself about taking it. He wasn't sure what the prophecy under the letter would say, he didn't really want to know and ruin the blissful morning he watched happen. The moment he was in, glancing back and forth between his family and the newly washed surrounding smelling of rain and earth.

He couldn't avoid it anymore, he knew that. He took the pages from the table, glancing at the curled paper, now splattered with drops of rain from the window. He was scared of the words, but somehow Zuko's elegant hand having written the words eased his strain.

_The child will grow, bringing life and health to all those she surrounds. The daughter of the Avatar and the Given waterbender. Her powers will surpass those of other benders and she will be beautiful, deadly, and strong._

_Although her life is to be pure, life giving, and connected to the life of all creatures of the world, she will also bring death and destruction to us all. Blended benders will pollute the earth, and the sacred balance of nature will be disrupted, bringing earth to its end._

_She will start with bringing down those who seek to destroy her, and she will know no mercy after the dark has covered the world and the sees turn red as blood._

Aang shook as he stared at the page wide eyed. The page in his hand held a prophecy that depicted his brand new daughter, slaughtering people and effectively ending the world. He looked over at the girl, still awake, but now squirming against her mother's chest. She was happy, innocent, lively. She was going to be theirs, and they would show her the way, show her mercy.

How could this prophecy possibly be true?

Katara's eyes opened slightly, her blue eyes searching the room a bit for him as she gently stroked Jinsei's head tenderly.

"Aang?" she murmured, starting to sit up some.

His let the paper fall on the table as he went to her.

"I'm here," he said, trying to smile as he took her free hand in his and kissed it.

"What were you reading?"

"Something from Zuko. I didn't finish reading it yesterday," he murmured, glancing at the baby that was now suckling. Katara followed his gaze an a breathtaking smile found its way on her lips. She was beautiful, glowing and filled with love and adoration for the tiny person in her arms.

"She's… she's a miracle," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes as she said it. He too seemed to be taken with emotion in that moment. His rational side, the Avatar side, told him that their daughter was indeed a danger to everything he fought to protect, but he couldn't see it the new life he witnessed before him. She was utterly magnificent.

"She is," he agreed as their eyes met once again.

He leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, her soft skin on his and the electric energy between them sparked. They were meant for one another, fated to be together. So how could their child, a product of their love, be the destroyer of the world?

Katara parted from Aang, giving him a skeptical glance.

"Something's wrong," she observed, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. It was prickly under her soft hand, but she didn't mind. He hadn't had time to shave in quite a few days. He leaned into her touch.

"Zuko sent us the prophecy."

"And?"

"It's bad, Katara."

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes flashing with a number of expressions.

"Is there any way of knowing if it is indeed the truth?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper as she said it. It was as if the words were not wanting to escape. She knew from the way he spoke, the way he looked, the hesitation to tell her, that the prophecy said things about Jinsei that would make her an enemy.

Aang was a bit taken aback by the question. He had not thought of that. The reliability of the source was rather sketchy. It had, after all, been one of the cult members who told Zuko. So he could have been saying anything.

"No. It came from a cult member. We will probably need to track down the seer's prophecy ourselves to be certain," Aang said, feeling a weight being lifted from his heart. That heart had been twisted and stretched far too much over the past months. But what he had failed to see then as he saw in that moment, was how perfect his life was, hidden in their home, their temple, safe was his little family.

"But we are safe here, now. We will not leave until she is older and you have fully recovered," Aang said, bending to kiss their daughter's head.

oooooooo

Katara wandered the grounds of the temple, Jin strapped firmly to her front as she carried a basket that was partially filled with fruits. The little black haired baby with grey eyes grinning and giggling as she wiggled and reached for fluttering butterflies. Katara was humming an old water tribe song as she went, enjoying the feel of the warm sun on her skin. It was one of the few times she had left their room at the temple and she was relishing in the outdoors.

"You look like you're enjoying yourselves," came Aang's voice from above them. He was perched, staff in hand, on a tree limb above their heads. Both Katara and Jin looked up at him and grinned.

"She's enjoying the scenery just as much as I am," Katara said, as Aang jumped down, taking a moment to kiss both his girls before he stole the basket from Katara's grasp. "Hey!"

"You're carrying enough," he said, pointing at the wiggling child against her chest.

"She's really not that heavy, yet," Katara grumbled, but her face gave her away as she bent her head to smell the dark curls on Jin's head. She was made to be a mother. Aang could see how overwhelming her love and devotion to their daughter was, and it was contagious.

"She's six months old and she can be heavy after a bit. Let's head back up to the room and I'll start slicing these," he said, taking her hand, but she stopped him.

"No, I want to go to the pond," Katara said, her eyes bright with delight. Their special place, before they even knew Jin was going to arrive, the place she had seen in her vision, she wanted to share it with their daughter, make it her special place as well.

Aang's smile brightened. The pond, hidden in the circle of trees was one of the most beautiful and enchanting places he had ever encountered. It had been perfect for Katara, and it certainly would be for the ultimate symbol of their love.

They made their way through the trees, quickly coming across the ring of trees. It was different in the daytime, but still just as ethereal. They settled in the soft blades of grass that felt more like the smooth, silky pelt of the finest hide. With little effort, Katara let young Jin out of the harness and she sat, happily, on her mother's lap, while Aang made a knife from the earth and began washing and cutting the fruits Katara had picked.

They were quiet and peaceful in their own slice of heaven. Happy to just be there, basking the warm rays of sun that pierced through the leaves and listen to the gentle sound of the water rippling beside them. Jin gobbled her mashed fruit eagerly, causing Aang and Katara to chuckle at the sight of the innocent child, so amazed and excited by everything she saw. Her grey eyes sparkled at the new surroundings.

"She loves it," Katara said, her voice soft and her body relaxed.

"She does," Aang said, picking a flower and handing it to their little girl. "It will be dark soon, though."

Katara sighed, knowing it had to end.

"I really don't think there are many things that will go bump in the night that will do any more than give us a bit of a scare," she murmured, causing an eyebrow to raise on Aang's face. She smiled a bit at her overprotective husband.

"I don't want to take chances with you two," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her gently.

"Someday chances will have to be taken," she whispered against his lips, feeling the urge to continue further, but there was a wiggling baby just feet away from them and she knew it wasn't the time or place for such things.

"Perhaps when she is asleep…" he said, his voice thick with the same urges she felt.

"Perhaps," she said, pulling away and smiling at him playfully.

They let Jin roll on the grass a bit more as they cleaned up and prepared to head back. It was strange how just six months prior they were terrified and running for their lives. Now they were at home and peaceful, watching their baby grow.

They made it back to the temple just as the sun began to set. Aang heated some water so Jin could be bathed, while Katara happily played with Jin. As Katara washed the food and dirt from Jin's body, Aang returned to their room to find Hawky perched on a chair.

"What have you brought me, now?" Aang said, instantly on alert and a bit peeved. They had not had many chances to be intimate since Jin's birth, and a letter certainly wouldn't bode well for that this evening.

Very little contact had been made with any of their friends in some time, but he assumed the news was bad, if for no other reason than the last year or so. And the thought then dawned on him, that it had been more than a year since Katara's first vision, since they were married. It was not nearly as long as the war had been, but the idea that this would continue until Jinsei was an adult, frightened him a bit for her. She would grow up surrounded by pain and suffering, running and fear.

How would he show her the mercy she needed to fight the cult's prophecy?

He pulled the letter from the pouch around Hawky's talon an unrolled it.

"Katara, a letter of Sokka," Aang said, reading over the words and instantly becoming horrified by what it said.

"What is it?" Katara said as she reentered the room, Jin swaddled in a piece of linen.

"You'll just have to read it," Aang said, still looking over the note.

"Bad?"

"We may have to leave."


	17. Chapter 17

Yay! I'm pleased I could update much faster this time! Hope you are too!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters.

* * *

_Katara, Aang,_

_I have not contacted you, because it was not safe. The night the storm showered your temple, was the night the sky went black and the cult came to our village. They tore it apart and stayed in the village for many months, waiting for you to return. We fought some of them – killed a few damaging their numbers – but those who fought were separated from the others. _

_Our father and I were separated along with the rest of the fleet. They tortured us to give away your whereabouts. I do not think that any of us gave away the location, but it has only been a week since their departure and I wanted to make sure you knew there was a chance the temple was no longer safe. It was only when they realized you were not returning that they left or perhaps one of our men told them. We are not sure._

_I do not know where you can go, but we are weakened here. They don't seem to know that you have birthed your daughter. They may be even more deadly if they know that. Please, stay safe._

_Sokka and Suki_

Katara shook as she held the note in her hand. The writing was Suki's, as was the language. Sokka must have dictated. She had the urge to return, to heal those who were wounded and to finally see her family, create a plan of some kind. They could call for Zuko and Toph, have them come to join in the planning. They could track down the cult before they found them and take them down.

She looked down at her daughter, slowly dozing in her arms, warm after her bath. She didn't want her small child to know danger and death so soon. She wanted her to feel the love of her parents, feel safe, and know her strength before she tainted her innocent eyes with battle. Aang seemed to be thinking the same thing as his hand brushed her dark hair.

Her fighting side said, create a plan, know the enemy, and take them out, but her rational side was saying something very different.

How did they know that these cult members had not taken Sokka and forced Suki to write a letter?

It could have been a plan to lure the three of them back to the village, effectively surrounding us in a vulnerable state. At the moment no one could get to them. The Air Temple was far too high for anyone climb to. Even if they managed it, they would be too weak to do anything but croak fowl words.

They were safe in the temple, but only them. Their friends and family were vulnerable in their reachable positions. Toph was living near her parents, teaching earthbending, she could be captured with the right circumstances, and although Zuko seemed invulnerable, guarded in his palace, there was always a way to get in. if anyone knew that, it was us.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Aang said softly, breaking Katara out of her rambling thoughts.

Katara looked at him for a moment, wandering to the large bend and laying their now sleeping child against the soft sheets. She went to the window, looking out at the darkened temple grounds.

"We don't know if this was really Sokka and Suki. If the cult did do the things they said, their numbers are weakened and there are people I need to heal. We would need to go to them, help them. I though instantly of pooling our friends, but…" She looked into Aang's eyes, worry and sadness filled hers.

"It could be a trap," Aang finished for her.

"Yes," she whispered. He could tell she felt guilty about not going to her family, but the people who were truly in danger were in that very room.

"What to do…" Aang murmured, his brows furrowing as he contemplated their options.

"The only safe place is here. But how to we get everyone here without leaving?" Katara wondered, sounding defeated already. Just hours ago they were happy, peaceful, now their lives were thrown back into turmoil.

They were quiet for a long time, the darkness of the mood seeping into them. Aang made the first move, closing the gap between them and holding her tightly to his chest. He didn't have words, not even something to comfort her. But she didn't seem to mind the silence as she hugged him back, pressing her face into his chest to fight of the defeated tears that threatened to fall.

"Kiss me," Katara finally murmured, angling her face up to his. She needed him, to feel whole, to be part of him once again. The moment she read those words her bliss has been stripped from her and she needed the half of her that only he had.

Aang's lips found hers instantly, sending the spark and shivers all over their bodies. The kiss was slow, comforting, passionate at first, but then it built into something more wild and frantic. Her arms snaked over his shoulders as he hitched one of her legs over his hip. They had forgotten everything, only feeling one another, moaning with the pleasure of their bodies so close and restrained only by their clothes.

Then the soft sigh of Jin came from the other side of the room, causing them to freeze instantly.

"Maybe we should move this to another room," Aang murmured, his eyes locked on the small form of their daughter for a moment. Katara only nodded, letting Aang sweep her into his arms and take her to a room just beside theirs. It was Aang's room before Katara became pregnant. The modest and simple room would fit their needs for the time being.

Katara moved as if she were going to leave Aang's arms but his hold only got tighter. She looked at him, his eyes, his face, the way he seemed to be sparkling with the amount of love that filled him when he looked at her. She felt the heat rising in her body as she looked upon the only man she had ever truly loved. This powerful, loyal man loved her in return and it was plain on his face.

Something seemed to snap within him and the loving gaze on his face melded with a hungry lust. She was suddenly against the stone wall, her legs around his waist and his hard body pressed against her. She moaned at the sudden pressure, letting their lips reconnect and their tongue battle for dominance. She was so heated and wet as her hands moved the tunic over Aang's shoulder so she could touch his creamy skin.

He pressed closer to her heat, his erection increasing as soon as he felt the dampness of her bindings. She moved her hips forward only slightly, grinding herself against him.

"Katara," he moaned against her neck.

"Make love to me, Aang," she whispered seductively in his ear. They didn't even make it to the bed before her dress was gone and she was only in her thin under coverings. She pulled off the remainder of his clothes, gazing hungrily at his toned body and throbbing member. She began trying to unwrap her bindings, but Aang was impatient. He created a blade with the stone from the floor, cutting them off of her so she was bare before him as well.

She shivered at the suddenness of her nudity, dripping from her heat at the idea of him taking her for his own. His hands moved greedily over her soft curves and her bronze skin. His mouth kissing every inch of her he could find. She was gasping with each new touch as if he had never touched her before. The electricity of their bond, was overwhelming and the smell of her need for him was overpowering the small room.

It was then, that he could not wait any longer. He stood in front of her, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around him. Their eyes locked for a moment before she slower lowered herself onto his engorgement, causing them both to gasp with the pleasure of finally being one once again.

They stayed that way for a moment, merely relishing in the feeling, before they began moving slowly in synchronization.

"Aang…" Katara murmured, as if it were the only words she could say and the only words she would ever say again.

"What is it, my love?" he murmured, still moving within her, but painfully slow.

She looked him straight in the face, a smile forming against her lips.

"Take me. Harder," she said, her voice low and lusty.

That was all it took before she was once again against the wall. He growled a bit at her words before his thrusts were fast and hard, her breasts bouncing with each movement and her moans becoming little more than screams. Her nails raked against his back and her eyes rolled back in her head. She was a goddess, glowing with her own ecstasy and sending him into his own.

They stilled, clutching each other after they found their joint release and their breathing slowed. Aang kissed her shoulder and neck lovingly.

"I love you," Katara whispered, her fingers running over his shaved head gently.

"I love you," he murmured sincerely in return. They pulled away from each other, displeased that they could not fall asleep in each others arms as they had in the past, but still blissful for the time being. Tomorrow would be a day of planning. They dressed themselves as best as they could, Katara rolling her eyes at Aang as he giggled over her ruined bindings, before they made their way back to their main room where their daughter still slept. She was peaceful as ever, smiling a bit as she dreamed, and they both slid in on either side of her to rest.

oooo

Katara looked out from the window of their room, she knew Jinsei was in her arms, but she did not focus on her, she was focused on the skies. The temple looked odd, a bit different and there was an air about it that seemed off. She knew then that she was dreaming. But it was not a dream.

"_A vision,"_ Katara murmured, removing herself from the vision version of her at watching as Jin, too, watched the skies. Jin was not older than she was now. But she was not the smiling baby Katara had witness the previous day. Her small child was clinging to her mother as the sky turned orange with the sunset.

"_They are waiting…"_

And then something was in the sky, heading toward them from the South. It was moving fast as was far too big to be a bird.

"They're here," vision Katara said, glancing down at her daughter with a forced smile. Appa made its way into view with Sokka, Suki, and a little boy a few months older than Jin in her lap. Aang was on top of Appa's head, his eyes hardened.

"He's dead… my father's dead," Katara murmured, her voice unfeeling as she watched them land in the courtyard.

oooo

The next morning Katara woke with a start, sitting up and causing Jin and Aang to wake along with her.

"What is it?" Aang asked, guessing she had a vision. She only woke in such startling ways when she had seen something.

"I –" But she couldn't make the words come out. Her tears were falling before she even realized exactly what the vision had said. Her village, her family was dying and they had to get Sokka and his family out before it was too late.

"Katara?"

"You have to go to the tribe. Get Sokka, Suki and Roku. There's not much time. It has to be soon," she said frantically.

"What about your father?" Aang asked as he watched Katara get off the bed, and pack a small satchel for Aang to take with him. She paused at the mention of her father.

"I don't know… the vision… if you can," she murmured, trying to fight the sob that threatened to burst from her lips. Aang pulled Jin to his chest and went to his wife, pulling her into a hug with him.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered, sounding worried.

"We'll be fine. I saw it," she said back, even though she clutched at the two of them like she would never let go. "You must leave soon, though. You cannot waste time," she said, pulling away from him and forcing him to stare into her enchanting blue eyes that were not conveying exactly what he needed to see – determination and absolute authority. She knew this needed to be done or they would lose what little family she had left.

"I will be back for you," Aang said quietly.

"I know," she said in return, kissing him lightly on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Characters

* * *

Katara turned away from the window after she watched Appa land in the courtyard. Jin was resting her head on her mother's shoulder, comforting her. Jin could feel the tension in the air and she attached more closely to her mother for it. Katara sat on the bed, clutching Jin and awaiting whatever dread was to come from her brother's appearance. She was sure the news would be bad and she honestly wasn't prepared for it.

She had been in a happy place these last months; safe and warm in her little family bubble. She should have known there was trouble at the tribe the night Jin was born. She had foreseen the attack and that was why they left. How she didn't see the connection and fear the worst before, she didn't know. It made her sick to think she had abandoned her family, and it had cost her.

It was silent in the temple, save for the footfalls of the new inhabitants. The air was solemn, even Jin stayed still and quiet, anticipating.

They heard Aang's voice as he showed Sokka, Suki, and Roku to their room, before he made it up the next set of stairs and paused before entering. The pain filled face of her husband didn't shock Katara. He was connected to everyone in that world, and of course he would feel the pain of the loss. But she didn't know how many. She didn't know how much was gone.

Aang moved quickly to his family, falling to his knees before them and wrapping them in a protective embrace. He needed them close, he needed to know they were safe, and he felt comfort having them in his arms.

No one said a word. They just held each other until clouds started to form in the sky and a rumble sounded against the mountains.

"I missed you," Aang finally said, pulling back to kiss Jin on the head and look Katara in the eyes. She gave him a weak smile as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"We missed you more," she whispered, her eyes giving away the worry that was consuming her. Aang knew the truth, how bad it was, she didn't, but she saw how horrifying it had been.

"How many?" she asked, holding back the overwhelming emotions that threatened to break free.

"Most of the tribe was lost. They escaped… hid," Aang murmured, glancing at the door to indicate Sokka.

"I need to see him," Katara whispered, letting a bit of her desperation break free in her words. Aang nodded, holding his hands out to take Jin, but she only clutched to her mother harder. "Come with us."

They wandered back down the flight of steps and made their way to the opened door that now belonged to Sokka and Suki. Little Roku was fast asleep on the bed with his mother dozing beside him. Sokka was pacing the room when Katara entered.

"Sokka?"

He stopped and looked up, relief flooding his features as he took upon his sister's appearance. She looked even more beautiful than before, radiant even, as she held her daughter. They were safe, and that was more than Sokka could have asked for.

"Katara," breathed, letting a smile fall on his face before he bound over to her, pulling her and Jin into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about sending you the message… but…" he trailed off as he fought the sadness and the fear.

"What happened?" she urged, but he looked over at his own family sleeping. Aang noticed and gestured for them to follow to the lower feeding areas.

Once they were seated and Aang was off brewing tea, Sokka began.

"It was just like you described… the sky was black and they came. There were more than Zuko had thought and they made it seem like there were armies worth of them. I had no idea so many people felt so strongly about the blending thing," Sokka said, tugging at his tuft of hair nervously.

"Did they just start… killing?" Katara asked, her voice small.

"No. They raided huts in search of you. When they realized you were no longer there, they began taking people for questioning. The fleet fought back… but there were too many," Sokka said, his voice slowly lowering until it was barely audible.

There was a long silence, but Katara couldn't take not knowing anymore. She looked up to see tears silently falling from Sokka's eyes and she could no longer avoid the question or her own tears from escaping.

"Dad?" she choked out, causing Sokka to look up at her.

"He died with honor, protecting us," Sokka said proudly, smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Aang returned, placing tea before them.

"Did you learn anything?" Aang asked, his tone rather urgent, given the slow motion feel of the whole exchange between siblings. Sokka tried to stealthily wipe his eyes before taking a sip of the tea.

"Not really. Apparently most of their numbers have come from the Fire nation, but there are a lot of earthbenders and non-benders that have joined them. I think old Fire nation soldiers are a big reason this cult even began. They had so many years of hating other benders and nations that blending threatened what they were brainwashed to believe during the war," Sokka said.

Katara felt a swell of pride. Her brother sounded much more adult. He had grown a lot in their time fighting the fire nation, but even in the years following it, he had changed. He sounded like a leader, not the silly boy she had grown up with.

"How could Zuko not know about this?" Aang asked, suddenly, bringing Katara out of her momentary joy.

Everyone was quiet as they considered it. Zuko was a loyal friend and they knew he couldn't have had anything to do with this. He was fully supportive of Aang and Katara's relationship and marriage. He knew where they were located. If he were involved, he would have found a way to capture them.

"He could be in danger too," Katara said, which was exactly what the others were thinking.

"Toph," Aang and Sokka said in unison.

They looked at each other silently, already understanding what had to be done. Their band of friends and warriors had to rejoin. It wasn't just about protecting Jinsei anymore. It was protecting all of them. They may have separated to their own parts of the world, but their bond and loyalty couldn't be broken, not after everything they had been through.

"We need to check on them. If they aren't safe, they need to come to us," Katara said, receiving two nods of approval.

"I need to tell Suki," Sokka said, standing instantly, like he was ready to leave that moment.

"If they have been captured, there is nothing one night will do to change that, Sokka. We should rest and we'll leave tomorrow," Aang said, standing as well. Katara stayed seated, as Jin was fast asleep in her arms.

Sokka relaxed a little at the idea of waiting, and visibly showed his exhaustion. Katara had wanted to know how long they had been hiding, and how they survived, but now wasn't the time. There would be plenty to catch up on if the others came back with them.

"Go rest, Sokka," Katara said, letting a soft smile touch her lips. He smiled tiredly in return, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, before he made his way back to his room to rest with his wife and child.

Aang turned back to his own family, gesturing for them to go back to their own bed. They silently made their way to their room, Katara placing Jin quietly in bed before Aang's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him. He breathed in her smell, and held her to him protectively.

She placed her hands over his, leaning her head back against his shoulder. She was sad at the idea that he would be leaving, going back into the dangerous world to check up on their friends and potentially pull them from danger, but she knew he would return. She didn't need a vision to tell her that. If there was anything she knew for certain; Aang always returned to her.

"I love you," he whispered against her cheek. His voice was shaking, knowing he was leaving the most precious things in his world vulnerable and alone once again.

"And I love you," she whispered back, pulling away only to face him.

"I hate that I have to leave again," he murmured as he touched his forehead against hers.

"I know."

They merely held each other for a long time as the storm picked up its pace outside the window.

ooooo

Sokka woke the next morning feeling odd. After sleeping on frozen ice of a cave for several months, the softness of the bed seemed odd to him. He looked over to see Suki, awake and nursing Roku. Her focus was completely on the tiny boy beside her and Sokka felt only love radiating from every point in his body as he watched her. He couldn't help himself as he moved closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder to peer down at their son as well.

"You're going?" she asked quietly.

"Zuko, Mai and Toph," Sokka murmured.

"I know. I realized that when we arrived."

"We won't be gone long."

At that point Roku popped off and grinned up at his father. He wiggled and eagerly opened and closed his hands demanding attention.

"Da-da," Roku squealed, insisting attention. Sokka reached around and pulled Roku over Suki, holding him in the air and grinning at his happy baby. He never tired of seeing the way Roku's eyes twinkled with joy over merely being held or how gentle and miraculous it was when he slept. Sokka was transformed by the little person.

"He's going to miss you," Suki said, pulling Sokka away from the happy little bubble.

"We haven't been apart," Sokka realized, placing Roku on his chest.

He hadn't left their side since he was born… well since he married Suki. Never had they been apart. A blinding fear rippled through him at the idea. He suddenly realized how hard it had been from Aang to get them. Katara and Jinsei were in far more danger than his wife and child.

"I have to go, Aang will need my help," Sokka said regretfully, looking at Suki with pleading eyes. Her eyes were only filled with love and understanding. She loved the band of misfits just as much as Sokka did.

"Katara and I can take care of ourselves," Suki said with a grin, her eyes flashing with the fire of a fight he had seen many times when they battled. Sokka laughed.

"Oh I know that," he said loudly, causing them all – Roku included – to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

With that the smell of something delicious wafted through the room from the dining hall below them. They instantly got up, rushing down the stairs to see Katara placing warm food on the table they had sat at the night before.

"Real food," Sokka said, rushing to the table with Roku still on his chest. Katara only laughed as she watched her brother stuff his face as usual, while Suki ate excitedly, but not nearly as animalistic as her husband. Roku even grabbed a few handfuls and smashed it against his already round cheeks with glee.

Aang brought Jinsei in the room, smiling at the familiar show, sitting at the table across from them with Katara. They ate in silence for a long while, save for the squeals the children made at each other. They were obviously interested in seeing another tiny person and were a bit frustrated from being restrained from one another by the table and their father's arms.

They let them play on the floor with one another; only after Sokka stopped inhaling his food long enough to realize what Roku was wanting. Suki couldn't help herself as she launched herself across the table to hug Katara.

"I missed you!" Suki said, still holding Katara as close as possible.

"Suki I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well with these boys gone we'll have plenty of girl time on our hands," Suki said, glancing at the men. Aang's face relaxed with relief. He wasn't sure with the talk the previous night if Suki would have been willing to let Sokka go, especially not after finding them huddled in a cave several miles away from the destroyed tribe.

"The children seem to be pleased," Katara said, turning everyone's gaze to the giggling pair.

A bit later, Katara was packing food and water for Sokka and Aang on Appa's saddle while they said their goodbyes to the children and Suki. Aang approached Katara, who was trying very hard to hold back her tears. It had been difficult to let him go before, and this trip was going to be longer, harder. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and she almost didn't turn around, for fear she would let down her carefully placed walls and sob.

But she need to hold him, to see him. She turned and buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in and clutching him as tight as she could with their daughter in his arms.

"I'll be back," he whispered.

"I know. Be safe," she whispered in return, looking up and kissing him softly on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry it took me so long to post this. I had finals, holidays, job craziness and then to top it off by internet died for a bit there. I have another one in the works. Halfway through with it and I'll post it as soon as possible!

Thank you!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters

* * *

Ten days and 13 hours had passed since Aang and Sokka had left the safety of the Air Temple. Katara and Suki made themselves busy, getting rooms prepared for visitors, setting up an appropriately sized garden for the larger number of mouths to feed, and stocking longer lasting items away in the dark pantry cellars below the kitchen.

Katara was pleased to have another woman around to talk to. It was nice to have someone to do house work with and chuckle about their children. The preparations they were making seemed so domestic in comparison to the life she had gotten used to living since Aang entered her world. Traveling as much as they did left little chores to do, especially when things like shelter could be made from the earth in a blink of an eye. She enjoyed chatting with Suki and watching the babies play, but she selfishly craved the adventure that she was missing out on, even if it was impractical.

She was putting the final adjustments on the bedding in the room that was to be Mai and Zuko's with Jin strapped to her front, when she wind picked up outside. It was nearing dark at this point. The sun had already begun setting and the sky had been cast in the eerie purple light that designated the death of another day. Suki and Roku were out gathering water for their supper and this was what caused Katara's alarm at the sudden change in the weather.

Her heart pounded, only considering two possibilities.

Either Aang, Sokka, and the others had returned, or a storm was coming and her family was unprotected in the forests around the Temple. She rushed to the window, letting her eyes scan the skies for the great bison that had not only become her friend, but was also the holder of people that she so desperately wanted to see.

Even though she knew it was far too soon for them to have returned, she hoped it was them, but the skies were blank, save for the angry black clouds that were steadily approaching the top of the mountain where they lived.

Without a second thought, she turned her focus to the tree line and the courtyard where Suki would return to the living quarters. There was no sign of her or the baby boy that would be strapped to her back. Katara took a deep inhale. She knew if Suki and Roku didn't break the tree line in the next few minutes, the storm would set in and they would be unprotected and vulnerable in the forest by themselves.

She looked down at the little smiling girl just below her chin and sighed. This was going to be much more difficult now that she had a little bundle strapped to her chest, but she would make due. She couldn't bear losing anyone. She turned abruptly, rushing to the bottom floor of the living quarters and out to the courtyard. The wind whipped around her head furiously and droplets of rain started to sporadically hit her.

She wasn't sure which way Suki might have gone. The forests on the mountain were thick and tended to twist like a labyrinth. In Suki's time at the Temple she had learned to routes to take, but in a panic and the dark she might forget. Katara placed a water shield around her and Jin, protecting them from the wind that now carried twigs and pebbles with it. She took a deep breath before bounding into the forest, unprepared, but determined, now that she was out here, to find Suki.

The forest was dense and despite its thick canopy, rains still washed through the leaves, making the floor little more than a river. She tried to listen for cries through the sounds of the water, but it was too loud. She wasn't sure she would even be able to here Jin's cries. She looked down to check on her daughter, suspecting a face of horror or some sign she was fearful, however all she saw was Jin waving her arms happily to the right and squawking like she saw something pretty.

Katara's brow furrowed in confusion. Why would her baby no be upset about such a noise and commotion, especially when she could most likely feel the tension rolling off her mother in waves?

Katara watched her again. The waving movements of her arms became more like reaching and her happy expression looked more demanding. Katara looked over toward a thicket angled just as Jin's hands were. It was hard to see it, given the massive amounts of water and debris that were coming from the sky, but she could see the huddled shapes trying to be shielded from the storm.

Katara created a shield around Suki and Roku, rushing to their side.

"Suki! Get up! We have to get back to the temple!" Katara screamed, trying to talk over the roaring sound of water.

"Katara?" Suki said, her voice weak as she hesitantly turned her head to look at her sister-in-law.

"Yes! Come on!" Katara said, impatient as she took Suki's arm, pulling her toward the tree line. Suki had a hard time getting through the muddy river of a forest floor. Her feet dragged and she barely avoided falling several times. Katara attempted to push the water away from her feet, but trying to shield four people and remember the way to the temple was difficult.

Lightening flashed and the crack of thunder overwhelmed the noises from before, but she saw the stone flooring of the courtyard just ahead, urging her to continue. She grasped Suki's hand and with her other she held Jinsei tighter to her chest as she pushed them all through the trees. The hard ground of the courtyard was somewhat confusing after the soft mud they had been stepping through, but it was all they needed. Still keeping the water shield intact, Katara began running toward the doors of the living chambers with Suki eagerly in toe.

Once inside, soaking wet and trying to steady their breathing, they stood in silence for a long moment.

"I guess I didn't really need to go out for water, did I?" Suki asked, turning to look at Katara who was lossening her grip on her tiny daughter.

Katara burst out laughing, unable to control it.

"No, that obviously wasn't necessary," she finally said through laughs and ragged breaths as Suki joined her in laughter.

Though they had enjoyed their time together, they hadn't once laughed until that moment. Enjoying one another and having fun while their family could possibly be in horrible danger were two very separate things.

Suki reach out and took Katara's hand once their laughing quieted.

"It's going to be alright," she whispered over the jibber-jabber of their little ones.

"I know," Katara murmured. "Let's go feed these wiggly little ones," she said, chaning the subject and calling attention to Jinsei and Roku, who had apparently be demanding attention for quite some time.

ooooo

Aang and Sokka sat against Appa in the caves just to the west of the fire nation. Zuko's palace lay somewhere in the middle of it, and though they may have stayed awake long enough to get there, they still weren't completely sure if there was risk. They realized once they got to the Toph's village that the would need more help than they had to fetch her, since her house was empty and partially destroyed when they had arrived.

They overheard some of the people in the village say that she had been taken to another location due to her association with the Avatar and his water bending wife. So instead of pursuing that and not having enough hands to actually succeed, they decided to get Zuko and Mai.

Aang sat with his head bent and his shoulders hunched, staring at the floor below him. He wondered desperately how Katara and Jin were, if they were safe, but he knew Katara would be wondering the same thing, wishing for their arrival back home. They had spent three days trying to find a bit more information on Toph before they left to get Zuko. Each day that passed made him ache for them more and he knew Sokka was feeling the same way.

"Do you think they're all right?" Sokka asked quietly, knowing Aang knew whom he was talking about.

"Those women have been through much worse than being away from us. They're safe, I'm sure of it," Aang replied, internally worried that something might go terribly wrong in their absence.

Sokka looked over at Aang. He had seen a brief glimpse of his family before he was whisked away again to save the lives of their comrades, while Sokka only had to part from his for the first time. It was doubly hard for Aang, he assumed, knowing that Katara and Jin were ultimately the targets of this rebellion. Sokka knew this was difficult for him. If he were in this situation, he wouldn't have been saying encouraging words, he would have been pouting and angry, perhaps he would have even refused to go.

But that was another thing Aang had to deal with that Sokka did not. Aang was the Avatar, he had to be strong, he could not show anything, but perhaps a sulking face of sorrow. His duty was to the world, not just his dearest loved ones. And at the moment, to save the world and them, he had to leave them and procure their friends, the only people that would be able to help them, without a doubt, when the time came.

"I'm sorry this has happened, Aang," Sokka murmured suddenly from his musings, breaking Aang out of whatever trans-like state he had been in. He looked up at Sokka, a bit shocked. If anything Aang had been convinced Sokka blamed him for the destruction of the village and the murder of his father. But here he was apologizing to him.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything, Sokka. My presence in your life is what has torn it to shreds."

"Are you kidding?" Sokka screeched, standing to tower over Aang. "If anything, it's your presence that has brought me any happiness. I wouldn't have met Suki, found my father, learned to be a warrior, had Roku… see Katara truly happy… None of that would have happened if we hadn't found you in that iceberg," Sokka said, his body tense for a fight.

He found it appalling that Aang would even suggest it was his fault. He wasn't in fault be becoming the Avatar, or loving a woman, or having a baby with that woman. He was a man, and the most honorable man that Sokka had ever met. He calmed his body and stared at Aang for a moment, his eyes softening to the shocked expression on his friend's face and the tears he was trying to hold back.

"I never want to hear you talk like that again, Aang. You have it much harder than the rest of us. The world sits on your shoulders and you have done the best you can to find happiness in the darkness that keeps being thrown at you," Sokka said, moving around the fire to sit beside Aang again.

Aang was silent. How could say anything after words like that? He could hear the gratitude and understanding behind Sokka's words. He let the corner of his mouth turn up into a weak smile. It was all he could muster at that moment, feeling the truth of Sokka's words in a different way as well. He did seem to be plagued with a sort of darkness. There never seemed to be an end. As soon as he got comfortable or happy in some way, another weight would be added to his shoulders. Another curtain of darkness and uncertainty would fall upon him and those he loved.

Suddenly a boom sounded, echoing from the kingdom, just miles away from where they had lodged. Both men were on their feet in an instant and at the mouth of the cave. Where there were once the faint lights of a sleeping city, there was now burning houses and screams echoing up the rocks to their resting place.

"What just happened?" Sokka said his voice a whisper, while his body tensed.

"I'm not sure," Aang muttered in return, his eyes scanning the fiery kingdom below. "We have to go there, now."

"Why?" Sokka asked, even though he was securing blades to his person, reading himself for the inevitable fight.

"This may be our only chance of getting them. If we wait until it is over, the palace will be taken over and we will not have a prayer of finding Zuko and Mai. There is enough chaos below to get in barely detected and perhaps before the palace has been fully taken," Aang said as he put out the fire and grabbed his staff.

"We can't take Appa if we don't want to be spotted," Sokka said, standing ready at the entrance.

"No," Aang said as he took some of the ashes from the now dowsed fire and rubbed it over his face and head, covering the arrow tattoos. He stood, now covered in black soot, and looked at Sokka. "The palace," was all he said, before he nodded once and ran, swift as the wind from the cave with Sokka in toe.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's more! Hope you like my newest chapters. I'll try to keep them coming faster like I did initially!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Sokka and Aang reached the western wall of the city. The screams and the sounds were louder, more deafening, even as their hearts raced in anticipation of what they might come to see when they finally went in. It was several miles to the center, where they palace lie, and to get there without detection was going to be difficult.

Aang silently took a deep breath, before he turned to the wall and began to climb. Sokka was just behind him. Aang's head popped over the top of the wall to see people running down the streets. Women holding children against their chests as men in black cloaks terrorized the city with fire, earth, and weapons. The people of the rebellion were both benders and not. And dispite the good nature that Aang felt was within most people, he watched in horror as babies were ripped from their mothers' chests and men were burned alive.

Tears rolled from Aang's eyes as he watched it. What little hope he had to resolve the matter with little bloodshed was washed away in this moment. If these men planned to do this to his own wife and child… he didn't know what he would do. At that moment, he wanted to defend all these people with even ounce of his being, but he had to get Zuko and Mai.

"Only monsters could do a thing like this…" Sokka whispered, his voice shaking with fury and fear. Aang merely nodded, jumping from the wall quietly and landing in the small alley between two houses. "How are we going to get past them?"

Aang watched one man laughing as another man pinned a screaming woman to the ground.

"You should be your own kind wants you, especially after the unnatural spawn you've created with that earthbender," came the dark voice of the cloaked man pinning her.

"We'll just run through quietly. If they are too distracted, we'll slip by unnoticed," Aang murmured as he continued to watch.

Sokka placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, drawing his attention away from the woman who was surly going to die.

"We cannot save anyone if we don't get the others," Sokka whispered, showing just how shaken he was by the scene as well. Aang nodded, patting Sokka's hand in return before he turned back to the opening in the alley.

"Now," he whispered, only loud enough for Sokka to here before he darted across the street to another alley between houses. From there they ignored the horror that was quickly consuming the city and bounded on rooftops, and through the shadowy allies until they found themselves at the walls surrounding the palace.

At the gate there was being rigged with explosives by the terrorizing cult members. They hadn't gotten to Zuko yet. Good.

Aang and Sokka, crouched in the shadow of the stone wall watched them. They couldn't speak or they would be spotted. Sokka knew he should have suggested hand signs when they set off from the Air Temple.

Aang turned to his friend, not so subtly moving his eyes from him, to the wall and up. Sokka wouldn't be able to get up the wall silently like Aang would. They both knew it. The staff at Aang side would be able to help some, but there was no way to know if it would be quiet enough for their purposes.

Sokka, shook his head at Aang and pointed to himself, before he touched the ground below them to indicate he would stay. Aang furrowed his brow, not wanting to leave him behind but understanding the time limit they were under, with the seconds ticking furiously. After a long hard look between them, mostly for Aang to make sure Sokka was all right with this decision, he nodded and silently moved over the wall, landing with only a soft pat on the manicured garden on the other side.

No one, not even guards were between the locked gates and the massive palace. Aang crouched, moving over lawn to a balcony near Zuko's chambers. It was convenient because it was on the west side away from the gate where bombs were set to go off and being spotted was more than probable.

He arrived just below the balcony, looking up at the darkened windows. He was certain Zuko and Mai would have been moved to a more secure location beneath the palace, but being the Avatar, he knew there were several entrances to the tunnels, one of which being in their chambers, however which part of the tunnels they were in was the question.

Aang jumped, pulling air under him to lift him the remainder of the way. Once on the balcony he dashed within their elaborately decorated quarters to the fifth tapestry from the oversized double doors and pushed it aside. The stone looked exactly the same as the rest of the wall to an untrained eye, but the subtle seam of the doorway was visible and Aang pushed on its center until it moved back enough for him to slip through the narrow opening.

The tunnels were dark and he could tell they hadn't moved through them from this room, but he continued down the slanted narrow corridor until he got to a fork. There wasn't exactly anyway of knowing which way he should turn, but he had to steady himself and breathe. Thinking was the best way to work this out.

Zuko had given him a detailed briefing of the tunnels, including a map he memorized for situations exactly like this. He knew the two places within the tunnels Zuko and Mai would most likely had gone. Both of those locations were accessed to the left.

Just as he took off in that direction he heard the distinct sound of the explosives blowing the iron gate away. He cringed, thinking of Sokka not but five hundred feet away from the smoldering pieces of metal. He couldn't turn back, though; he was already darting down the tunnels, eyes scanning for any sign that they had been through this portion of the tunnels. He turned, noticing newly snuffed torches to the right.

He was close to the first location. Within moments he was there, the door open and the two people he was searching for, alone. He was surprised at the lack of guards, he was expecting to have to defend himself momentarily until Zuko told them to stand down, but no such attack came.

"Zuko," Aang breathed, a small smile coming to his lips as he saw the two of them, safe.

"Aang… what are you doing here?" Zuko asked, looking up with a startled expression on his face. He wasn't unhappy to see his friend, only shocked he saw him at such a dangerous time. If he was here, he knew Katara couldn't be far and the rebellion was knocking on his doorstep, literally.

"Came for you and Mai. We brought Sokka, Suki and Roku to the Air Temple. There was an attack on the tribe and we figured the two of you and Toph would be attacked soon. Toph was taken when we got to her and we barely got here before the trouble started here. We need to go, now," Aang said, his voice rushed. It was only after he had spoken that he noticed Mai was not conscious, but limp her husband's arms.

Zuko followed Aang's gaze down to Mai and tried to hide the worry that flooded his features

"She just… collapsed…" Zuko said in barely a whisper, sorrow in his voice.

"We can help her when we've left this place. They just took the gate and will burn the palace down if they can't find you," Aang said, stepping forward, his face portraying to urgency of their action. Zuko stood quickly, nodding his head and trying to push the undeniable concern over his unconscious wife past him until they were safe.

"Let's go."

Despite his shaken emotions, he moved quickly behind Aang through the tunnels until they reached the chambers Aang had entered from. When it was time to jump from the balcony, Zuko regretfully handed Mai to Aang, knowing he couldn't do both at the same time with nearly the agility Aang possessed.

The garden had been trampled, and there were fires flickering in the windows, but no men in front or at the gaping hole where the gate once stood.

"We'll only be able to get through there with the three of us without them seeing. Let's hope Sokka's still on the other side."

"Agreed," Zuko murmured as they silently moved across the lawn to the wall. As soon as they crossed it, Sokka ran up to them, eyes blazing for a potential enemy. He was expecting a fight, but instead came to a dead halt.

"You got them," he said, his voice a bit higher than any of them expected.

"Got to go," was all Aang said as he started dashing through alleys once again. The others followed, Mai back in Zuko's arms safely.

A great majority of the cult members had apparently flooded to the palace, so the streets were not as hard to move through as their first attempt. But the scene had taken a much more horrifying turn. More bodies lined the streets, some bloody and beaten others charred. Innocents still scurried around, trying to escape while their attackers' attention was taken.

Zuko felt a pang of guilt that he couldn't help his people. He wanted to have them follow, he wanted to bring all that survived to safety along with him, but he knew that would only endanger everyone. A larger group would draw attention. The only thing he could truly hope for was that some of them could get to safety on their own.

Aang returned to the first alley where Sokka and he had landed when they began their search. He examined the wall, trying to see if there was any way to get Mai up.

"Sokka, push those crates to this wall," Aang muttered, pointing toward one of the houses' outer walls. Sokka did, pushing them as fast as he could.

"I'll jump over, Zuko, and after you've climbed the crate, drop her. I won't let her fall," Aang said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, knowing how difficult it must have been for him to leave Mai to anyone, even if it was for a brief moment. But Zuko nodded, bending his head to kiss Mai on the cheek, then the lips before Aang disappeared over the wall and he began to climb the crates until he could peer over the top of the wall.

He dropped her and Aang caught her so swiftly it was as if he hadn't dropped her at all. Within moments both of his other companions had joined him at his side and they were making their way silently back to the cave toward Appa. There was no sleeping this night, they had to get as far away from here as possible while there was still time.

Appa made a groaning noise as soon as he saw the four of them.

"It's okay, Appa," Aang murmured, quickly checking all the harnesses on his saddle before they climbed in. There was no point in waiting. The longer they waited, the more vulnerable they would be to an attack.

Swiftly and silently they were flying through the air, back toward the Earth Nation. They hadn't spoken a word in hours and though they were safe for the time being, they knew they weren't. The threat was far more dangerous that Aang had imagined. They had too many numbers, too many men. He could tell some were fire benders, but that wasn't really a surprise. He needed to know the leader. He needed to know their plan and he certainly wouldn't be getting it from the safe haven of the temple.

He looked over at Zuko and Mai. She was still unconscious, limp against his chest.

"She just collapsed?" Sokka muttered, repeating what Aang had told them only hours ago.

"Yes…" Zuko murmured.

"We should take her to Katara. So she can heal her," Sokka said, looking to Aang for approval. Aang only nodded his agreement.

Katara would heal her, or at least have a better idea of why and Zuko would certainly feel better having her safe in her defenseless state.

It would take them days to get back to the Air Temple and their mission was not complete. Aang suddenly felt a pang of guilt and sadness.

He would have to leave her again.

He would have to go in search of Toph and part from Katara and Jinsei for the third time.

He knew that if they didn't get to Toph soon, there would be consequences. They had her and there was no way of knowing how long they had until they lost her, one way or another.

"We'll get Toph together… when she is safe," Zuko said, noticing Aang's tortured expression.

"And we'll leave them again…" Aang murmured, his eyes locking with Sokka's.

"They will understand."

"I don't know if I can do it again," Aang whispered honestly to Sokka, whose expression looked nearly as agonized as Aang. He knew he wouldn't be able to. As they soared through the night, toward the Air Temple, he knew he wouldn't leave the saddle. He wouldn't be able to bear to see her face, her eyes, when he said it, when he whispered goodbyes and kissed his girls. He would wait until they got Mai with Katara and they would leave again. He couldn't handle her sorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Katara slept uneasily with Jinsei at her chest. She kept waking, thinking she heard the sound of Appa out in the courtyard. But when she would go to the window and look out, there would be nothing. Not a sound, no one, nothing. She gave up on thinking they had returned, staying in the bed despite the noises. It was very early in the morning, the sun was casing the sky a brilliant orange as it rose.

Jin's eyes fluttered open and she wiggled against her mother.

"Good morning my sweet baby," Katara said, smiling weakly at the little bundle against her.

Just then, in a flash, Katara saw it…

Dust falling, screams, and the ghostly eyes of Toph.

Katara saw it. She saw the tears in Toph's eyes as she was held down with rope against a wooden table. The menacing men in black cloaks surrounded her. Katara watched in horror, screaming without being heard and wanting to go to her friend, to pull her away. But the bodiless form to had in her visions could do nothing.

It was a barn. They were in a barn and the large doors were opened against the wall behind Toph. The hills in the landscape behind them were barren of people, houses, but it looked to be near the mountains just north of Toph's city.

With one more piercing scream from Toph, the vision ended and Katara was once again looking down at her baby, who was whimpering and clutching to her chest.

"Katara?" came Suki's voice from the open door. She rushed in, worry written all over her face as she climbed across the bed to her and looked her over. "I heard you screaming! What's wrong?"

"I – I had a vision… of Toph. They haven't gotten her yet," Katara murmured, pulling Jin with her as she got up to look out the window. She wanted so desperately for Aang to come home, but she wanted him to save them, too.

She wasn't sure why, but she knew they were close to returning and that worried her even more. Toph was not safe with them and they should not have been returning so soon.

"But they're going to… right?" Suki asked, following Katara as she moved to the window. Katara sighed, stroking the soft hair on Jin's head.

"They're almost here, without her. I don't know what that means," Katara whispered, but she knew Suki caught it.

"But… they'll have to leave again. Sokka and Aang…"

At the mention of their names the babies started to squeal and wiggle, as if they thought they were already on their way. Katara looked at Suki with worried eyes. The thought of them leaving again was heartbreaking, and the babies didn't know the difference.

"Breakfast?" Suki asked, watching as Katara headed toward the door and nodded.

The four of them made their way to the eating area. The babies played as fresh fruit was cut and glasses were filled. Fruit was certainly something Suki had missed living in the polar village of the Southern Water Tribe. But the home she had formed while living there was destroyed and it hurt her more than the idea of never having fruit again.

Katara was having trouble keeping her calm. If it weren't for her visions, none of them would have been leaving. However, without her visions, they could have very well been dead. She glanced at the two grinning babies on the floor. They wouldn't be happy and playing if she hadn't had her visions. But having Aang ripped away from her over and over again to collect their friends was wearing on her. Their connection was soon deep, so intense, that the distance was quickly becoming painful.

Even with the knowledge he was coming back soon, in days if not hours, the pain was deepening. How could she let him go again?

She set the cups on the long wooden table and went to gather Jin and Roku, when the familiar sound of Appa came to all their ears. The room went completely silent and still.

"Was that...?" Suki whispered, as if her words would scare away Appa.

"It was," Katara whispered in return, bending to snatch Jinsei in her arms.

Should she go out there?

Should she look at him if he was going to leave?

Suki also bent to pick up her child and they both slowly walked toward the doors that lead to the hallway. The door to the outside burst open as they got to the hallway and Zuko walked in, eyes frantic with worry as he held a limp and unconscious Mai in his arms.

"Zuko, what happened?" Katara asked, her voice shaking from the previous anticipation.

"She just… went unconscious before the attack," he said, voice hoarse. Katara waved for him to follow her as she moved back to the dining room, pointing to a cleared tabled at the far end.

She didn't notice that Sokka had followed Zuko in, or that everyone had congregated around her and their comatose friend.

"Get me water," Katara commanded, not to anyone in particular. She set Jinsei on the floor at her feet, knowing she would be watched. No one in the room would let harm come to her baby and Mai needed her right now.

She ran her hands over Mai's body, trying to find any injury that would have been unnoticed, but there was nothing. Not a scratch or a misplaced hair on Mai's body could be found.

"Water," Sokka said, as he set it beside his sister and picked up Jin. She looked at him briefly, thanking him with her blue eyes, before she pulled the water from the wooden bucket and began moving it over Mai.

The water glowed and sparkled as his pulsed with Mai's life force.

"How long has she been like this?" Katara asked quietly, trying to concentrate as the water moved around Mai's head.

"A few days now. I've been getting water in her, but food has been more difficult," Zuko whispered, still nervous.

Katara continued around Mai's head, the water's glow intensified, causing Katara's brow to furrow. It was as if something was fighting Katara's healing. She pushed back harder, pulsing the healing water watching as the glow started to subside and whatever had been fighting her gave in.

The water returned to the bucket, but Mai was still unconscious.

"Did it not work?" Zuko asked, taking Mai's hand and brushing away some of the damp locks on his wife's forehead.

"It worked. But I don't know what caused this. She might not wake for a while," Katara said honestly, turning to Sokka and taking Jin back with a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," Zuko whispered, completely entranced by his wife.

The rest of them turned to leave Zuko alone. Suki pulled Sokka into a tight embrace, tears escaping her eyes as she held her husband once again. Sokka held her equally as tight, relishing in the fact he was holding his family, that they were safe. After witnessing what he had in the fire nation, he never wanted them to leave the safety of the temple. The horrors of what this rebellious cult could do scared him more, knowing he had people dear to him left unprotected elsewhere. He knew then, what Aang had meant. He wasn't sure how he could leave them behind, even if it was to find and potentially save Toph.

"I love you," he whispered to Suki, kissing her head lightly and trying to fight back his own tears.

Katara smiled weakly, watching their exchange. Aang had not come in with the rest of them. She wandered to the entrance, cautiously looking out the door to the courtyard where Appa sat. He was lazily eating the grass between the stone ground, but there was no sign of Aang.

With Jin securely in her arms, she wandered over to Appa, smiling as he mewled in delight at the soft touch she put to his nose. He had missed her. She missed him as well. His great tongue reached out and gently licked Jin, who giggled and reached out to grab his fur.

The sound of Jin's joyous giggle was almost enough to rouse Aang from the floor of the saddle. He knew she was standing just feet away from him, holding their daughter and petting Appa, but he could bring himself to face her, only to leave her once again. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't see the pain on her face when he when he had to go. It was nearly as unbearable as the thought of losing them.

She felt the same, letting a tear roll down her cheek as she realized he was hiding.

Hiding from them.

It would hurt him to see her.

She glanced at the saddle for a moment, before she kissed Appa's slightly damp nose and turned away. She wouldn't add to the difficulty he was obviously having by being so close.

As she moved back through the entry and up the stairs to her room, she tired to control the sobs that were threatening to break free from her chest. Relief was how Zuko felt after she healed Mai. Sokka and Suki were blissfully reunited, even for a short time, and yet she was clutching Jinsei for a lifeline as she agonized of Aang's purposeful absence. Jinsei whined and let out painful cried of her own as she reached toward the windows that looked out over the courtyard.

Jin wanted to see her father. She wanted to be held in Aang's arms just as much as Katara wanted it, but Katara couldn't go to the window and look out at him, presumably lying on the floor of the saddle, fighting with all his will not to emerge to embrace them and never leave again.

To remove the temptation, Katara promptly moved back to the bed where she had been only an hour previously. She didn't want to rejoin the happy families in the dining hall and try to force happiness over her features. She looked worn enough already, having been holding in the weight of not only her brother and husband's absence, but the visions of the future that seemed to only show impending doom upon all she cared about.

Her body only weeks ago had been curvy yet toned, and healthy, where as now she looked as though she had forgone eating altogether, leaving her clothes drooping and her face hollowed. Any nutrients she was getting, she gave to Jin, who looked lively and healthy as she ever had, despite her impatient whines and cries.

Aang could hear his daughter's displeased voice echoing from the window of their room and around the stone courtyard. It made him cringe further, knowing he was causing pain to his family. Sokka wandered out, Suki tight at his side and Roku clutched to his front. He had seen the sadness in Katara's eyes when returned from outside, and heard Jinsei's cries from their room.

"Aang," Sokka said, his voice firm as his brows pinched together. He understood Aang's reasons for hiding, but he also knew there was a very distinct possibility they may not return from their journey for Toph.

Toph had disappeared and could have been in real danger. Not that they knew exactly where she was. They could leave and potentially be walking into a fight bigger than they could handle, even with the Avatar on their side. Sokka knew Aang had to talk to Katara, see her, because he may not have another chance to do so. And although it was painful, knowing that even though he had his family in his arms at the moment, he would have to leave them again, he glowed with the joy of doing it.

"Go to her," Sokka said, eyes to sharp they seemed to be penetrated the thick leather saddle on which Aang lay.

"I can't…" Aang murmured, eyes misting with tears he had been fighting.

"If I can, you can," Sokka nearly growled as Jin's cries amplified and echoed through the courtyard. "They need you, even if it's only for a moment."

Aang looked up at the white billowing clouds against the crisp blue sky above him. It wouldn't take much for him to use his staff to glide into the large windows of their room. The simplicity of it only further proved to hurt the ravenous wound in his chest that seemed to only grow the more time they had apart.

But he heard it. The only thing that could change his mind and rouse him into action, came to his ears. The soft sound could have been missed his he hadn't been so attuned, but Katara's soft whimper coupled with Jinsei's cries made him jump and extend his glider with a hard tap against the base of the saddle. Within moments, he was soaring in the air, toward their window.

He softly landed, not being noticed by Katara, whose face was pressed against the sheets of the bed, Jin crushed against her chest. Now, looking at her, he was horrified she was deteriorating in his absence, and he despised it. Loathed what he had to do and its effects.

"Katara," he whispered, his voice hoarse with the pain that he felt looking at her. She stilled, shocked at the suddenness of his nearness, his voice. Jin's noises went from demanding and upset to pleased and eager. She cooed and squealed, wiggling out of Katara's arms and crawling to the edge of the bed.

Aang quickly moved to pick up his tiny daughter before she fell face forward on the stone floor. Having Jin in his arms once again was more comforting than he had expected. She smelled the same, despite the subtle changes in her features, and she wiggled right into him, relaxing as if he had never left.

He kissed the top of her head, letting a smile touch his lips briefly, before his gaze returned to his wife. Her hair was splayed around her shoulder, but lacked the body it once had, while her skin was almost ashen, in comparison to her usual copper tone. He wasn't sure what his next step should have been. Whether he should go to her, or wait for her to move to him.

Her anguish could have been caused by several things, as he saw it. She could have merely missed him, which gave him rights to go to her. Or she could be angry with him for his absence. He knew if he truly believed the latter, he would never had left, and she wouldn't have let him in the first place, but it was his own fear and shame for hiding from her that kept him at the foot of the bed.

She solved the problem for him, however, turning her head very slightly and letting her blue eyes look upon him. The tears did not stop falling, but her face changed from sadness, to happiness. She sat up, looking at him expectantly, even though his own face showed uncertainty.

"Katara… I…" His voice was little more than a whisper, barely heard under Jin's soft coos of joy.

She got on her knees, crawling to the foot of the bed and looking up at his face. He was as beautiful as he was before, soft and gentle, yet strong and commanding. His eyes, which usually held a sort of playfulness within them were troubled, and her hand raised unconsciously to smooth the wrinkle between his brows.

As soon as she touched him, the electricity between them zinged back to life. They both gasped at the suddenness of it. Aang's arm that was not occupied by Jinsei wrapped around Katara, pulling her against him. She crumpled into his side, letting her sobs break free again. Tears escaped his eyes as well, as he felt more whole than he had in weeks, smothered in his family.


	22. Chapter 22

So... yeah. This is technically shorter than the last time I updated. Sorry. Got a lot going right now, but I'm trying to stay on top of it! After this we see what's going on with Toph! So that's exciting! Right? Alright, hope you enjoy!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters. :)

* * *

Zuko lay on the bed beside Mai, watching her peacefully sleeping. He was anxious for her to wake, to know how she was feeling, even if he had the peace of mind that she had been healed of whatever ailment she had by Katara. He had heard the commotion of the others and their reunions, but disregarded them, focusing only on her. He certainly wasn't planning on leaving her side until she woke and he knew she was well.

As the evening settled and the building quieted, he found himself growing tired, but was unwilling to sleep. Mai's body had been stirring very slightly every now and then and her eyes had moved beneath their lids as if she were to wake. He could not sleep and miss her wakening.

All the recent events had happened so suddenly. Though they knew about the rebellion and had been searching them out, interrogating followers, he hadn't expected quite an orchestrated attack on his own kingdom. And he certainly hadn't expected whatever happened to his sweet Mai.

It concerned him that he had no warning before she fell unconscious days ago. He assumed, what with it being so close to the attack, that it had something to with the cult; that they had done something to her. But how was it possible? How did one of them get close enough to her to cause such damage?

Just as his thoughts drifted, and his anger began to surface. He hadn't had a chance to be angry before, but now it couldn't be contained.

This whole thing was worthy of anger. Hunting down the Avatar and his wife. Wanting to kill them and all that were associated with them. Killing blended families. Killing innocents. Forcing them to hide away. Hurting Mai.

It was all ridiculous and uncalled for. He sat up, wanting to hit things, wanting to fight these cult members himself. He knew it was stupid, but he wanted to leave and hurt them, just as they had hurt so many; as they had tried to hurt his family.

Mai stirred as he started to pace the room. Her eyelids heavy, but able to open enough to see Zuko's tormented face as he paced the length of the small stone room. She was confused, about several things. First, where the hell were they? Second, why did she feel like her body was weighed down? And third, why did Zuko look like he could kill something?

"Mmm," she managed to say, catching Zuko's attention.

His anger washed away with that small noise and he instantly ran to her side, taking her face in his hands and looking deep in her eyes.

"Mai?" he whispered, emotions quivering within his voice.

"Water," Mai whispered, attempting to smile at her husband. He looked around the room to see if someone had put water in there for them. He hadn't thought about anything like that when he had taken her to bed and the idea of leaving her alone now was frightening.

Luckily he saw a water jug perched atop a small table and a few clay cups lying beside it. Silently he thanked whoever had placed it there for them, before he kissed her on the forehead swiftly and removed himself from the bed to pour her a cup.

When he returned to her, he helped her hold her head up so he could pour the liquid in her mouth slowly. She was very weak and only managed to take a few swallows before she shook her head.

"What happened?" she murmured, only remembering the first sounds of the fight that had started raging in the city before everything went black.

"You… fell unconscious. The cult had begun attacking the city. If Aang and Sokka hadn't arrived, I fear we would have died," Zuko explained, caressing her hair and the side of her face lovingly.

She furrowed her brow; now realizing they were not at home. Not in any of the rooms she founds familiar.

"Where are we?"

"The Southern Air Temple," he said softly, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"Hiding…" she said, nodding with understanding. She realized they were all hiding now. If they had any prayer of fighting this cult, they would have to hide together until the time was right.

She attempted to sit up, but Zuko placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back down softly against the bed.

"Stay. I want Katara to look at you and see if anything else needs to be done," her muttered, shifting his eyes between her and door, as if the decision to leave her for a moment was too much for him to handle. He hadn't left her side since it happened, and she had only just woken from her comatose state. It was only natural for him to fear leaving her, even if only for a moment.

But she needed to be seen.

"Katara," Zuko called, loud enough for her to hear, but not too loud to completely disturb the others within the sleeping quarters. He heard a door open at the end of the hall and soft footfalls draw closer to their room. Katara opened their door and her slender frame slipped through it before closing once again.

"She's awake," Katara said, relief in her voice as she took in the scene. Her eyes were much more alight than they had been before; Zuko assumed it was the reunion between her and Aang that caused the change. He was happy for it, but more concerned with Mai.

"And weak," he muttered, pleading silently for her to look his wife over.

Katara moved closer to the bed, smiling a bit with closed lips.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked Mai, who shook her head a bit before she watched Katara glance at the mostly full cup of water at the bedside.

"I want to try and heal you again to see if there's anything else that needs to be done. I think you just need food and rest and you'll be fine. You were unconscious for quite a while," Katara murmured, moving the water from the cup and making it glow as it seemed to slither over Mai's body.

When it reached Mai's head it glowed a bit brighter, but not nearly as much as it had just a day ago and diminished.

"You just need rest," Katara said softly, smiling at both her friends. The smile was a bit forced, seeing as there was still something wrong, some damage Katara couldn't fix. She had no way of knowing what that was or what to do about it, but there was no reason why she should ruin a happy moment between her friends. "I'll leave you now. Let me know if you need anything," she whispered, getting a thanks from them both before she slipped back out of the room.

She took that moment alone to breathe. There was a sort of relief in the fact that most of her family, most of those she loved, were safe under the roof of the Air Temple. But there was also the sinking, sickening feeling that Toph was left out there alone, probably being tortured, if not already dead. Tears filled her eyes as she imagined it, and she was letting them all wait.

She felt selfish.

She was angry with herself for wanting Aang with her and Jin. Though her reasoning was completely logical. The threat was aimed at their daughter, and who better to protect sweet little Jinsei, than the Avatar, and her father.

And that was what they were doing. By bringing everyone to where they stayed, they were effectively protecting the ones they loved, while protecting their sweet daughter. All these things led to the same purpose. Aang's absence was a necessary evil.

She pushed herself from the wall she had been leaning on for support and padded back to their room, where Aang was sleeping, Jin curled against him. Katara smiled at seeing them. Despite him being gone, Jin was just as attached to him as she ever was. This last separation was going to be more difficult for both of them to handle.

That's when her eyes shifted to her vision journal that lay haphazardly on an aged side table beside an open window. The pages fluttered and opened with the wind and Katara wandered to it, touching the soft page that was left open. One of her visions had envisioned Toph and Zuko with them. They were not in the temple, but on a road, being stopped by the vicious cult.

Her eyes widened.

The truth, the way, stared her in the face from this page.

They would have to go with them. They would have to leave the temple to save Toph. The vision had not been full. It did not show the outcome of the hostile conversation with the cult members, but there were visions when Jinsei was older. This certainly meant that they would not perish in this encounter they would undoubtedly come across.

Katara's eyes moved back to the sleeping forms of Aang and Jin. She knew this was the path they needed to take, but the only problem was convincing Aang.

ooooo

The sun rose and Katara woke to the warm feeling against her eyelids. She felt Aang's hand on her hip and Jinsei's little body pressed against her and smiled to herself, feeling more at ease, knowing she hadn't just dreamed Aang returned.

Her feelings quickly turned to a darker note when she remembered her epiphany the night before. How was she going to pose such a scenario to Aang and have him accept it?

Seemingly with that thought, Aang stretched, taking his hand from her hip as he did so. She opened her eyes to look at him, watching as he went through his little wake up routine she had witnessed for many years. It made her smile to see him do the same things he did when he was just a cute little boy.

"Mmm…" Aang murmured as he did one final stretch and turned to look at Katara, who had a sly smile on her face. "What has you smiling?" he asked quietly, as not to wake their still slumbering child.

"You," she replied, her smile growing wider. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, and deftly moved over Jinsei without a jostle to hover over Katara.

"Is that so?"

She nodded, still smiling, trying not to giggle.

"What about me, made you smile?"

It was then that her giggles ceased and she looked into his eyes. She had been smiling because he was so much the same; yet so different than he was when she first met him. She was smiling because she knew him as more than the Avatar. She was smiling because he was hers.

"I love you," she whispered in response, reaching up to cup his face in her hands and bring him down for a soft, yet passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke they were both panting and their bodies were humming with energy.

"I love you," he whispered in return, pressing his forehead against hers. The humming wasn't ceasing and they needed the comfort of the other's touch so much, but there wasn't many places to go now that they had other guests and little time left before Jin woke.

Aang didn't care. He got out of bed, pulling Katara with him, so he was carrying her and moved quickly and quietly to the only empty room left on the level. The sheets on the bed were dust covered, but neither of them cared as he laid her gently against them and began kissing her. The zing of their bond vibrated and throbbed, as they got more intense.

Katara's hands moved over Aang's bare torso, loving the feel of his skin under her fingers once again. She knew it the moment she saw him the previous day, and again when she reread her vision. They couldn't be separated anymore.

Aang's fingers moved to undo her wrap dress, eager to touch her skin as she touched his. Once free of the offending material, her skin seemed to flush with more life than he had seen from her since he returned. As if it had a mind of its own and was pleased to know he was the one touching it again.

His touch started out soft and gentle, feeling the contours of her body and how silky soft she seemed in comparison to his more calloused hands. But the to feel her whole body with his was only getting stronger. With each pulse of electricity between them their touches were getting more frantic, along with their kisses.

In her haste, Katara actually ripped part of Aang's pants away, making them sag at his hip as he pulled her bindings loose enough to get access. They parted their kiss, his hips resting between her legs, lined up to push within her, but holding back to savor the moment.

Her blue eyes danced with a fire he had only dreamed about in the weeks he had been away. They seemed to overwhelm her face, which was flush with the heat of the imminent pleasure. Her breathing was ragged and caused her mostly uncovered breasts to heave with each intake. She was astoundingly beautiful and all the love she was conveying was for him.

Their love had bound them and also created Jinsei. She was the embodiment of their love, which was overwhelming and whimsical on its own. Of course she would be different, and powerful. Such was their love.

Aang bent his head down to gently kiss her, before he pushed himself within her, burying himself completely in her depths. She let out a choked moan, grasping onto his back and shaking with pleasure as he started to move. Though she wanted to cry out with the pleasure of finally being connected, finally being whole, she knew she had to be quiet.

She could hear him struggling to stay quiet as well, groaning every time she lifted her hips to meet his, or when her nails dug until his back. Their pace picked up and the overwhelming feeling of pleasure started to build in the pit of their stomachs.

Katara clutched to Aang for dear life as his one final thrust sent them both over the edge, causing them to shake and tremble, while still trying to quiet their sounds. Aang had slumped on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her there, as if he was cocooning and protecting her.

She was perfectly content with the arrangement, still holding onto him as tightly as she could. She didn't ever want to let him go.

"I love you," Aang whispered into her hair, before kissing her temple sweetly and moving him just far enough away to look at her face.

"I don't think you should leave us again," Katara started, knowing immediately her choice of initial phrasing was the wrong one.

"You know I –"

"We all need to go," Katara said bluntly, looking him dead in the eyes with a determination that hadn't been there for sometime.


End file.
